


Icy Rose: A RWBY AU

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romantic Comedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an Icy girl is set up on a date with an energetic Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note- The first chapter of my RWBY AU focused on the meeting of Ruby and Weiss though there will be Blang. This chapter is kinda short but chapter 2 will be longer and we will actually see Ruby and Yang, this was just set-up and due to the shorter chapter I should be able to have chapter 2 finished soon if you guys like this. Read, Favorite, Follow, Review, and as always Enjoy!

It was a warm summer day, perfect weather for the first day of summer. Weiss and her good friend Blake were sitting on the outside patio of a small cafe on the main street of Vale, enjoying the beautiful weather. This had become a regular occurrence for the two after becoming friends the previous year and as Weiss enjoyed her coffee she looked at her quiet friend. Blake had long raven-black hair with a bow perched on top framing amber eyes; she wore a short sleeve V-neck shirt and black leggings with a purple stripe running up the sides and black low-heel boots. This was in stark contrast to Weiss who wore a white sundress with fashionable light-blue sandals, her snow white hair in its usual asymmetrical ponytail.

“So Blake you told me last time we had coffee you might have exciting news for me, what is it?” Weiss asked curiously after a drink of her coffee, Blake took a sip of her tea before responding “Oh yes, well the exciting news is I have a girlfriend.” This news shocked Weiss as her normally reserved companion was not usually so forward “Well that’s great, who is it?” she asked after regaining her cool composure. “A nice girl named Yang, you probably wouldn’t like her” Blake answered with a small laugh “Why do you say that?” Weiss asked curious “Well she is….less than refined, but she is a funny caring girl” Blake replied fondly thinking of her girlfriend “Well at least you are happy” Weiss answered reaching for her coffee 

Blake thought for a minute before she continued speaking “And speaking of that Yang and I are going on a date to the boardwalk and I was wondering if you would like to accompany us” the black-haired girl asked her startled white-haired friend “And why would you invite me to accompany you on such an…..intimate outing” Weiss asked the confusion evident in her voice. “Well” Blake began “Yang has a sister a little younger than us and I thought you two could be great friends” Weiss thought about this statement for a moment before answering, truth be told besides Blake the pale girl did not have any other friends “What is her name?” Weiss asked tentatively causing Blake too smile, knowing that Weiss would agree to come if she was asking question about her potential friend. 

“Ruby” Weiss thought on this, repeating the name to herself a few times, it was a pretty name. “Alright I will accompany you to the boardwalk what time should I be there?” Weiss asked as she finished her coffee “I’ll pick you up and we’ll meet Yang and Ruby there, we’re going to tomorrow.” Blake then gave Weiss a meaningful look “and Weiss try to have fun alright?” she asked knowing how uptight Weiss could be; she hadn’t earned the nickname “Ice Princess” for nothing. Weiss merely looked offended at the notion that she had to be reminded to have fun. “Of course I will” though her voice betrayed her true feelings, she was nervous. Weiss had not spent much time with anyone beside her tutors, business acquaintances, and of course her one friend Blake.

Blake smiled and finished her tea, “Excellent well I must be off I have a few errands to run, but I will text you later when I know what time it will be picking you up, so I will see you later” Blake said with a small wave of her hand as she left. Weiss simply stared at her empty coffee cup “Why did I agree to go” she thought to herself not paying any mind to her surroundings anymore “I don’t even know this Ruby girl and I am to hang out with her tomorrow!” Weiss contemplated. If she were honest with herself she would admit she had said yes because she was lonely. Aside from Blake she had no other friends and she desperately wanted friends, though she would never admit this even to herself. 

Blake had left wearing a sly grin on her face that went unnoticed by Weiss. While it was true she and her girlfriend Yang were in fact going on a date to the boardwalk and that they had invited Yang’s adorable younger sister Ruby to accompany them, telling her that Blake’s good friend Weiss would be there and that they could be good friends. Blake had neglected to mention to either Ruby or Weiss that the actual intent behind this was in the hopes that Ruby and Weiss would get together and start dating. Yang had been reluctant on the idea of her younger sister dating, but Blake had convinced her that it would be good for Ruby, whose people skills were…..left desiring this was also Blake’s thought behind setting Ruby up with Weiss. The snowy-haired was frigid to those she met exuding an aura of superiority, but after getting to know her Blake knew she was an extremely kind and caring individual. Blake believed that meeting the adorable and ever cheerful Ruby would do wonders for Weiss. It was with these thoughts that Blake left her meeting with Weiss, confident that the following day would work out splendidly……or it would blow up horribly but Blake would deal with that problem when and if they reached it.


	2. At The Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Icy Girl meets the Energetic Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note- Well like I said chapter 2 would be up soon and this time it has Yang and Ruby! I’d like to say shout out to you guys for actually reading this story, I’m writing this for fun and it makes me happy to see that you guys like reading it and want to see more, you guys are a big reason for why I keep writing.  
> Also special shout out to my friend byjinn I forgot to mention him last chapter but byjinn has helped me edit these chapters and bounced ideas around with me to help me figure out this story. Now I know you guys aren’t here to listen to me so without further ado Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and as always Enjoy!

Weiss was nervous, she was incredibly nervous about meeting Ruby and she didn’t know why. Normally Weiss was completely sure of herself; she was the picture of self-confidence no matter what she was doing, except for now. It was the next day and Weiss was standing with Blake on the boardwalk waiting for the two sisters to arrive. Blake was wearing a similar outfit to yesterday, but the main difference was that she was wearing a black and purple long sleeve t-shirt while Weiss was wearing a white shirt with light blue jeans and white boots, her hair still in its usual off center ponytail. It was around 6:30 pm. Fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet the sisters for the night.

“Blake, why are we here so early?” Weiss asked trying to distract herself from the nerves she felt. Blake continued scanning the crowd for Yang and Ruby for a moment before answering.  
“Well I felt I should give you a quick warning about Ruby,” Blake began looking toward Weiss  
“What kind of warning?” Weiss inquired suddenly feeling more nervous about her meeting with the mysterious Ruby.  
“Well, Ruby is a sweet, adorable, and kind girl but she is…” Blake thought for a second looking for the appropriate words to describe Ruby “energetic. Try to watch out for how much sugar she eats as she gets even more hyperactive then.” Blake said remembering that one time Ruby had eaten three boxes of chocolate chip cookies by herself.  
Weiss sighed in relief. She had been worried about what the warning Blake would have to give, but this was good news: Ruby was simply energetic.  
“Oh thank god I thought you were going to say…..” Blake never heard what Weiss thought as at that moment they heard a girl’s voice shouting easily distinguishable from the general din of the crowded boardwalk.  
“YAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG!”  
Then two girls, both running towards Blake and Weiss, one being a tall blonde being chased by a younger-looking girl with black hair with red dyed tips. The younger girl tackled the blonde to the ground, but before she could make advantage of this position she was pulled off by an intervening Blake  
“Really Ruby, why did you just tackle Yang?” Blake asked genuine curiosity in her voice. The younger girl, Ruby, looked at Blake  
“She was teasing me!” the young girl whined at the bemused Blake  
“And what was she teasing you about?” This question caused Ruby to turn her face away her cheeks burning crimson.  
“Nothing,” she mumbled

Blake was right; Ruby was adorable. She was wearing black sneakers with red laces, black jeans and a red jacket even though it was summer. Though it was her face that really sealed it; she had a round face with wide, innocent silver eyes that were framed by her hair which reached her neck on one side and her cheek on the other. Upon noticing Weiss, she looked her up and down with an open-mouth expression before recovering and a wide smile appeared on her face, she looked at Blake who simply released her hold on the girl before darting over to the person she had heard about from Blake, her hand outstretched

“Hi my name is Ruby! What’s your name? Do you like cookies? How did you meet Blake?” she started asking question in a rapid-fire form leaving Weiss no time to answer any of her inquiries.  
The blonde, Yang, having recovered from her sister’s earlier attack saw that Weiss was drowning in the red-themed girl’s sea of questions and decided to intervene.  
“Whoa slow down there Rubes,” she said, throwing her arm over the shorter girls shoulder “Let the girl breathe.”  
Ruby, looking abashed, looked back at Weiss and said meekly,  
“Sorry, my name is Ruby, do you want to be friends?” she asked her silver eyes meeting Weiss’ and softening the girls normally cold demeanor  
“Hello Ruby. I’m Weiss and yes I think we could be friends.” Weiss said softly. Normally she would have yelled at someone who acted like the girl before her, but something about this Ruby seemed to disarm Weiss making her feel comfortable around her. At this the younger girls expression lit up and again reverted back to its original happy, energetic appearance.  
“Weiss…..that’s a pretty name.” Ruby said after a moment of contemplation.

This unexpected comment from the young red-themed girl caused a blush the same color as her name to appear on Weiss’ face.  
“Thank you.” Weiss mumbled. 'Why am i so nervous she simply complemented me?' she said to herself internally. Blake and Yang both smiled, watching the event unfold. Both excited that their plan was going well  
“Now that you two have gotten acquainted, let’s go have fun!” Yang shouted as she started pulling Blake who just rolled her eyes, by the hand.  
“Well...let’s go!” Ruby chirped happily as she mirrored her sister by grabbing Weiss’ cool, slender hand in her own, causing the blush on Weiss’ face to burn a deeper shade of red at the contact.  
'Why am I acting like this?' Weiss thought as she walked along behind Ruby, her hand still in the other girl’s hand. 'I just met this girl, why am I so nervous around her?' Weiss thought before she decided to just enjoy the night, however it played out.

Blake and Yang were a short way ahead of the red and white girls so Blake felt comfortable asking Yang a question.  
“What were you teasing Ruby about to make her so riled up anyway?”  
Yang just grinned cheekily as she threw the other girls, who were admiring the various performers who gathered there as they continued walking, a look over her shoulder.  
“Oh, that. I just asked Ruby if she was excited for her date tonight.”  
Blake just shook her head at the antics of her girlfriend. 'Why do i love her again?'  
“Really before they even met, and you were already teasing your sister? What if she had decided to go home?” Blake asked frustrated. She loved Yang but sometimes she was something else.  
“Oh she wouldn’t have done that. Especially because I drove her here.” she answered confidently before pulling Blake into a hug, reminding the dark-haired girl why she loved the blonde.

This was how the group spent the next hour or so, with Blake and Yang (more so Yang) leading the group and stopping to embrace when the other two were more interested in something else. While the other two girls continued walking behind them. Ruby had let go of Weiss’ hand but the pale girl still felt nervous around the younger girl and she found making direct eye contact with those bright silver eyes difficult. Though she was enjoying the night.

It was when Weiss and Ruby were looking at a boardwalk store that was selling hermit crabs with multicolored shells, when Yang suddenly jumped behind them  
“Hey! Me and Blake found a laser tag arena and there’s a 2v2 game. You wanna play?” she asked excitement filling her face. Ruby’s face lit up at the prospect of laser tag  
“Of course we want to play, right Weiss?” she said while turning to her friend while practically jumping up and down. Weiss looked uncomfortable but she did not want to disappoint her new friend by declining.  
'Why do I care so much about her happiness?'  
“I suppose but I’ve never played before.” Weiss warned her friend.  
“Oh that’s okay! You’ll learn and I promise you will have fun I’ll make sure of it as your partner.” Ruby told her snowy-haired friend as she grabbed her hand, once again causing a blush to show up once again on Weiss’ face; both from her actions and words.

They went down the boardwalk a little ways and found Blake standing in front of a hole in the wall laser tag arena with a sign that said “Tag-Team Laser Fight.” Blake and Yang went as partners against Ruby and Weiss. While the nervous white haired girl did not know how to play, she was a quick learner and after having the rules explained to her by Ruby, and some losses on the first 2 games. By the end of the best of five series they played she was working strategies with an amazed Ruby. They managed to corner Yang in the last round after they eliminated Blake, and though they sacrificed Weiss to draw Yang out they won the series 3-2.

After they had put their equipment away Weiss and Ruby stepped out of the Laser-tag arena looking for the other two members of their group.  
“Yang! Yangggg!” Ruby yelled to be heard above the crowd, if her sister was near she was not responding.  
“Those two ditched us!” Weiss cried indignant that they would leave them.  
“Oh well, they are on a date after all.” Ruby said after thinking for a moment, “We’ll just have to have fun on our own!” she decided after a moment. Weiss did not argue with this plan and instead took Ruby’s hand in hers and began walking further along the boardwalk, feeling a happiness in the thought of spending more time with the energetic girl. It was then that she felt a chill. It may have been summer, but there was a cold breeze coming in from the nearby ocean. Weiss shivered until she felt warmth put over her shoulders. Looking over, she saw Ruby’s red jacket over her shoulders while the aforementioned girl was looking at Weiss with a smile on her face with only her black t-shirt with red stripes on it.  
“You were shivering so I decided you need the jacket more than me!”  
Weiss looked at Ruby feeling her face begin to burn again before she buried her face in the jacket and mumbled a thank you.

Ruby and Weiss walked along the boardwalk and eventually reached the section that held the carnival-style games that had stuffed animals as prizes. Weiss planned on walking by until she felt Ruby’s hand slip out of her own, with the girl standing still staring at the prizes at a particular game.  
“Ruby what’s wrong?” Weiss asked, concern for her friend evident in her voice.  
“Weiss….wait here I’ll be right back!” And without a further word she left Weiss standing there. Speechless and confused as to what had just occurred. Unsure of what to do, she listened to Ruby and waited for her to return. Several minutes passed and with each that went by made Weiss feel the return of her nerves that had disappeared earlier in the night.  
'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous and happy around Ruby?' Before Weiss could contemplate this question she saw the silver-eyed girl return with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.  
Before she could ask what Ruby was hiding she was face to face with an Ursa, or the cartoonish stuffed Ursa that Ruby was holding in front of her.  
“Here you go Weiss, I won this for you!” she exclaimed happily.  
“Won...for...me?” Weiss said, her mouth uncooperative. Her mind uncomprehending at the unfolding events  
“Yeah it’s for you, a present for my new Best Friend!” Ruby said while pressing the toy into Weiss’ hands. Weiss looked at the toy for a moment before she felt something unusual, she was smiling, and not the small smile she normally used whenever she felt it was needed. It was a wide grin similar to what Ruby had been sporting when they first met.  
“Thank you Ruby, I love it.” Weiss said as she hugged the Ursa while a smiling Ruby beamed at her, happy that her friend loved the simple gift so much.

It was like this that Blake and Yang found the other two girls. They had, in fact, ditched Ruby and Weiss to enjoy themselves as a couple and to allow the other two girls time to bond.  
“It seems like it worked.” Blake said as she rested her head on Yang’s shoulder.  
“Yeah they do make a cute couple, I guess you were right when you said that they would be good together.” Yang conceded as she kissed her girlfriend's head.  
“Well, it is getting late and I still need to take Weiss home.” Blake sighed disappointingly as she wanted to spend more time with Yang.  
“And I should be getting Ruby home soon, but we’ll hang out tomorrow?” Yang asked.  
“Definitely,” was the reply she got from her dark-haired girlfriend, the exact response she was hoping for.

“Ruby…..I had a great time tonight.” Weiss said, looking away from her friend, “And I’d like to hang out with you again sometime.” she mumbled shyly. 'Come on Weiss, you can talk to her! Calm down!'  
“I had a great time too, Weiss. And we should definitely hang out sometime.” Ruby said, smiling at the thought of spending more time with her new friend.  
“Here hand me your phone, Ruby.” Weiss said, holding her hand out. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone handing it to Weiss who started tapping at the screen.  
“Alright here you go. Text me later, okay?” Weiss said tentatively as she handed the smiling girl her phone.  
“Definitely!” was the happy reply she got from her red-headed friend, the exact response she was hoping for.


	3. Surprise in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a surprised plan for Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- And here we have another chapter of this Reiss story, I’m glad I’ve received so much positive feedback for this story so don’t worry I’ll keep updating it as long as I can think of good ideas and I may or may not make a Bumblebee chapter in the future. Again thanks to my friend byjinn for helping me proofread and edit this story for grammar, I recommend you check out his stories especially his story Withering Rose and Pure Snow because it is awesome. Also thanks to all of you guys for reading and remember Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Enjoy!

Weiss sat staring at her phone, waiting for the small device to ring. It was Sunday. Two days had passed since the boardwalk and all Weiss could do was think about the fun she had being with Ruby.  
“Why do I keep thinking about her?” She had spent Saturday in a daze, unsure of what to do with herself after the previous night. She had gone to bed early and awoken early today. This had led to the current situation of Weiss sitting at the kitchen table just waiting. “What if she doesn’t want to hang out with me again?” Weiss feared, doubt gnawing at her “What if she only acted like my friend?” Weiss thought as she felt familiar feelings welling up in her: sadness and loneliness. These emotions had followed her around her entire life. They had loosened their grip on Weiss when she had met Blake, but the night she spent with the energetic Ruby had marked the first time those feelings had completely evaporated. “Why does she make me so happy?” Weiss wondered as her gaze never once strayed from the phone on the table. It was then that the phone suddenly vibrated to life indicating to the startled girl that she had received a text.

Looking at her phone, Weiss saw she didn’t recognize the number and felt a sense of hope which only grew into happiness as she read the text, “Hey best friend, it’s me Ruby! Do you want to hang out?” Weiss reread the message several times; feeling more elated each time.  
“Yes where do you want to meet?” She sat, waiting for the vibration that brought a message from Ruby. She did not wait long as almost immediately after she had sent the text her phone vibrated. Weiss did not think on the implications of such a fast response when she was looking at the text.  
“Meet me at Vale Park”

Weiss had barely finished reading the text before she set about getting dressed for her adventure with Ruby. After only a few minutes Weiss was out the door of her house wearing an ice blue sundress and matching low-heel boots, her hair in its usual asymmetrical ponytail. Weiss walked towards the park enjoying the warm summer weather, excited to see Ruby again. “Why am I so happy to see that hyperactive dolt again?” The reason Weiss liked Ruby so much was that the red-girl was so friendly and carefree. She was the opposite of Weiss and more importantly, in the short time she had known her, Ruby had made Weiss feel cared for and loved.  
As Weiss completed the short walk to the park she took no time in finding her friend as the girl was a ball of energy who immediately ran up to her bemused friend so as to make her presence known. She was wearing black boots and jeans along with the same red jacket with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Hey Weiss! How are you doing? Did you miss me? Wow you look pretty….” Ruby would have started another deluge of words if she was not stopped by Weiss’ pale hand covering her mouth. The owner of the hand was blushing at Ruby’s comment and at the contact she had initiated  
“Hello Ruby, I am doing well. Thank you for the compliment and….yes I missed you.” Weiss mumbled the last part, feeling embarrassed. Ruby did not share this feeling, however, and pulled the other girl into a hug.  
“Awww the princess missed me!” Ruby chirped in happiness. Weiss, surprised by this, struggled to push the stronger girl away.  
“Get off me you dolt.” She said, though her words lacked the edge associated with her anger.  
Ruby finally released her hold and just smiled at her pale friend.  
“So why did we come to the park?” Weiss inquired after Ruby did not offer any info on the plans she had for the day.  
“It’s a surprise,” was her response. Weiss arched an eyebrow at the answer  
“Can you just tell me?”  
Ruby thought for a moment before answering. “Nope!”  
Weiss signed at this answer. “Can I at least get a hint?”  
“Nope!” Ruby answered in a whimsical tone. “Weiss just enjoy the surprise. Don’t you trust your best friend?” Ruby asked.

Weiss looked into her friend's silver eyes and thought, “Do I trust her? I barely know her, yet I feel safe with her.” As Weiss pondered the matter, she came up with an answer.  
“Yes I trust you Ruby. Now let’s go see the surprise.” she said giving in to the game her friend was playing. At these words Ruby beamed and grabbed Weiss’ hand pulling her along.  
“Yay! Now let’s get moving!”  
Weiss sighed. How had she become such good friends with this girl in such a short time? As they walked along the path, Ruby and Weiss talked about anything that came to mind and since Ruby was so hyperactive the conversation could radically shift with no warning. They walked for a while through the large park until Ruby suddenly stopped and turned to her companion with a serious expression on her face.  
“Ruby what’s a matter?” Weiss asked.  
“Weiss I need you to close your eyes for the surprise.” Weiss stared at Ruby before sighing exasperatedly.  
“Fine.” She closed her eyes, but soon felt a pair of warm soft hands placed over her face.   
“No peeking.” Was the happily explained answer. Weiss blushed at how close the other girl was to her and hoped she couldn’t feel the heat on her face.  
As she was led to the surprise, Weiss wondered what it could be. After thinking, her best guess was a picnic. Weiss felt the hands lift from her face.  
“Okay you can open your eyes now!” Doing as she was told and excited to see what the surprise was, Weiss quickly opened her eyes. The sight took her breath away. They were standing in a clearing in the woods with a small lake in the center ringed by tall oak trees. The water was so pristine, clear, and unpolluted that you could see the aquatic life going on underneath the surface.

“Ruby it’s beautiful…..what is this?” Weiss asked as a red fishing rod was pressed into her hands. Ruby was holding a matching fishing rod colored white.  
“We’re fishing silly!” Weiss just stared at her red-haired friend.  
“I know that. I meant; why are we fishing?”  
“I just thought it would be fun.”  
“Well I’ve never fished before so I do not know what to do.” Weiss informed Ruby, deciding to just go with the flow.  
“Oh don’t worry neither do I!” Ruby said cheerfully as she started to bait her hook. Weiss looked incredulously at her before realizing this was probably typical of the girl.

So both girls were soon stumbling through setting up their rods, Weiss more so than Ruby, but soon both girls were sitting on the edge of the lake waiting for a nibble. The girls continued talking, not paying much mind to the rods as the fish were not biting much. Weiss continued admiring the surrounding nature and noticed a fire pit a little ways away from them. Ruby ended up catching the first fish, a small thing that she threw back. She ended up catching more than Weiss, but they both were only catching small fish that were promptly thrown back. As they were getting ready to call it a day Weiss got a large bite and when she tried reeling the fish in, it put up a fight. Weiss struggled to win, but she was fighting a losing battle. Before the fish could get away though, Weiss felt a body press against her back and a familiar pair of hands cover her own.  
“This is a big one!” Ruby shouted as she helped pull the fish in, adding her strength to Weiss’. Together they were able to reel the fish in. Weiss would have blushed from the close proximity to Ruby if she wasn’t filled with the adrenaline of trying to capture their prey. The fish was large; easily twenty pounds.

“Whoa, nice catch Weiss!” Ruby said as she held the fish up. “Looks like we have dinner, but first.” she said as she handed the fish to Weiss and pulled out her phone, “Say Fish!”  
Weiss smiled as she thought to herself “Another great day with Ruby.”  
“Fish!” she said as the camera snapped a picture of her with her catch.  
“Now this part I know, Blake showed me how!” Ruby said as her and Weiss walked over to the fire pit and then Ruby showed step-by-step how to scale and debone the fish to a slightly revolted Weiss. After that was done, they lit a fire in the fire pit and Ruby cooked the fish. She had come prepared in the event that they caught a fish and had brought spices for seasoning their catch, along with plates and utensils to eat it with.

Soon the fish was done cooking and Ruby put a portion onto two plates and handed one to Weiss and kept the other for herself. Soon, both girls were enjoying their hard earned meal.  
“This is delicious! Ruby you really know how to cook.” Weiss complemented after a bite of the well-cooked fish.  
“Thanks, but you should really thank Blake. She showed me how, she really loves to cook fish.” Ruby said with her mouth full.  
“Ruby swallow your food before you speak or you’ll choke.” her snowy-haired friend scolded her before she took another bite of her own fish.  
“Uggggghhhhhh fine Princess.” Ruby groaned after she swallowed the food in her mouth.   
“Thank you Ruby. Both for chewing your food and for the great day. I had a good time and I’m glad you asked me to come.” Weiss said as she placed her empty plate to the side.  
“You’re welcome Weiss! But you don’t need to thank me. Of course I would invite you, you’re my Best Friend!” Ruby said as she put her plate down too and pulled Weiss into a hug. This time Weiss didn’t try to push Ruby away. Instead, she enjoyed the contact, somehow managing not to blush.

They left the park before sundown and Ruby walked Weiss home. As they arrived outside her door they both stood around, feeling a bit awkward. Neither sure of how to end such a great day. Ruby was the one to break the tension.  
“Well I had a great day today Weiss! We should do this more often.” Ruby said her with her usual smile adorning her face.  
“Of course you dolt.” Weiss said as she pulled Ruby into another hug before she walked towards her door. Opening it, she turned back to Ruby with a light blush on her face.  
“Maybe sometime I’ll arrange the surprise for you. Goodnight, Ruby.” Weiss said softly.  
Ruby replied with a smile and a simple answer “I’m looking forward to it.”


	4. And the Tables are Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has a surprise for Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note- Not much to say this time, I hope you guys enjoy reading Ch.4 I write this for you, the people after all. More thanks to byjinn for proofreading and editing and as always I recommend you read his stories. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and as always Enjoy!

Ruby was excited, though nothing new for the normally energetic girl, today this was especially true. For the past few weeks, Ruby had been hanging out with her best friend Weiss almost every day doing all sorts of things. Ruby had shown Weiss the less cultured things that Weiss had never done before. While Weiss had taken Ruby to a few of the more refined things, like opera or plays, that Ruby had found fairly boring, but she had just been happy to spend time with Weiss. After their fishing trip, Weiss had promised Ruby that she would plan a surprise outing for them. It seemed today was that day as Ruby had received a text early in the morning from her favorite princess that simply said, **“Meet me at Vale Park at 6 for the surprise, dress nicely.”**

Ruby was excited to see what Weiss had planned and she had a surprise of her own in store for the girl. Since they had met at the boardwalk Ruby had thought Weiss was special. Something about her had drawn Ruby to like the shy girl and this feeling had only intensified the more they hung out, until Ruby had been forced to admit she had a crush on Weiss. 

 

As the time drew near to six and Ruby was preparing to meet Weiss, she contemplated how she would handle this situation. She knew she couldn’t avoid telling Weiss forever but she was afraid of how the Princess, as she was affectionately dubbed by Ruby, would react to the confession. As she was getting ready to leave the house in a black dress with red frills and a rose pattern she went to go grab her red jacket, which she never left the house without and ran into Yang, who she thought was out with Blake.

 

“Hey sis, where are you going all dressed up?” the blonde inquired as she looked her younger sister up and down.

“Oh, hey Yang. I’m going out with Weiss, she has a surprise planned.” Ruby answered innocently as she put on her jacket.

“Does she now,” Yang said with a smirk on her face. “Well you have fun.” she said as she pulled out her phone and walked towards her room while texting someone.

 

Ruby left the house and began walking towards Vale Park, going over in her head how she was going to tell Weiss her feelings. _“What if she rejects me?”_ Ruby worried, the image of a disgusted Weiss filling her head. _“What if she never wants to see me again?”_ she feared, worried that Weiss would hate her for this and would never want to see her again. As Ruby fretted she reached the park faster than she anticipated and looked for Weiss in the gradually thinning crowd of the park. People were leaving as the sun began its slow descent.

 

It took Ruby a minute to locate her best friend, but when she did she felt her breath catch in her throat. Weiss always looked pretty, but in the pale blue dress with snowflake patterning on the hem and her hair not in its usual ponytail but instead allowed to fall freely. There was only one word Ruby could use to describe Weiss.

 

“Beautiful.” she said without realizing she was thinking aloud as Weiss walked up to her.

“Excuse me?” Weiss said, a faint blush already forming on her face. Ruby jumped; not fully realizing that Weiss had approached her until she had spoken and quickly tried to recover.

“N-nothing. I-I mean you look beautiful Weiss. N-not that you d-don’t always look….” Ruby fumbled with her words. _“Why is it so hard to talk to her? It’s never hard to talk to Weiss!”_

Weiss, noticing Ruby unusually fumbling with her words, took the other girls hand in her own, a blush appearing on both of their faces, though darker on Weiss, and mumbled a thank you as she started pulling Ruby along to the surprise.

 

Ruby quickly regained her composure and began making small talk with Weiss as they walked down the darkening streets of Vale to the destination known only to Weiss. Ruby had decided not to ask question about where they were going trusting Weiss and soon they were standing outside a fancy restaurant called La Belle Rose. Ruby stared at the front of the restaurant with her mouth open, this was one of the fanciest restaurants in Vale, how was she going to afford this dinner? Though she missed the obvious implications at being taken to such a fancy restaurant.

 

“Uhhh… Weiss how can we afford this restaurant?”  Ruby asked as she closed her mouth and looked at her pale friend.

“Oh, don’t worry about it Ruby. It’s my surprise so I’ll cover it.” Weiss said casually. _“Cover it?!? This is an incredibly expensive restaurant and she talks about paying for it like it’s nothing.”_ Ruby thought as they walked in and were greeted by the host of the restaurant.

“Hello, do you have a reservation?” he asked not making eye contact with either of the girls and not seeming particularly interested in working either.

“Yes. Schnee party of two.” Weiss replied a certain air of authority in her voice.

The man jumped at the name, immediately becoming more interested in the two girls standing in front of him.

“Ah yes, Ms.Schnee, we have been expecting you. Please come right this way.” he said as he pulled two menus and led the girls to a table. The restaurant was not very filled, the table they were shown to was covered in a white tablecloth with a candle in the center and two places set on either side of the table.

 

 

The man placed a menu at either place and stood off to the side, waiting for them to take their seats. Ruby seeing an opportunity walked over to one side and pulled the chair out for Weiss while trying to hide the blush on her face.

“My Princess,” she said as Weiss grew an even darker blush on her face than earlier, but took the seat regardless allowing Ruby to push it in for her.

“Thank you,” Weiss mumbled as Ruby took her own seat across from her. The man had tactfully looked away during these proceedings and upon both girls being seated came forth to take their drink orders.

“Water,” was the reply from both of them.

 

They sat at the table, Weiss having trouble making eye contact and Ruby was trying to think of what to say. After a time she thought of something.

“So Weiss, how can you afford this place?” She asked smiling when Weiss brought her eyes up to meet Ruby’s she was still blushing.

“Have you ever heard of Schnee Jewelry?” Weiss asked.

“Of course I have. They are one of the largest jewelry stores in the world.” Ruby said, not quite connecting the dots.

“Well my grandfather started that company, and now my father runs it.” Weiss answered not waiting for Ruby to figure it out on her own. Ruby, for the second time that day, hung her mouth open in awe as she realized how wealthy her friend really was.

“But if you’re that rich, then why don’t you have servants or live in a mansion?”

“I did at my parents’ house. I moved out into my current home for college to try and get away from that life.” Weiss answered, thinking back on her lonely childhood.

“Well I’m glad you did that. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you.” Ruby said, cheerfully putting her hand on top of Weiss’, causing the girl to look away.

“Dolt.” she mumbled as her blush refused to fade.

 

The host returned to bring their drinks and take orders. Ruby let Weiss order for both of them considering that Ruby had never been to a restaurant this fancy in her life and didn’t know what a lot of the items on the menu even were. They continued to make small talk now that the awkward tension that had pervaded the air at the start of the dinner had been alleviated. When the food arrived, Ruby did what Ruby did and ate faster than her mouth could chew, but still somehow managed to avoid choking. While Weiss laughed at her friend’s antics while taking dainty bites of her food. As they finished, the man came back to ask if they would like desert. Ruby was about to answer before Weiss started talking.

“Ruby I’ll handle this. It’s my surprise after all,” she said before she waved the man over and whispered in his ear. He merely nodded and left the table.

“Weiss what did you tell him?” 

“Oh you’ll find out,” Weiss hummed to herself, happy with what she had done.

 

About five minutes passed before the host returned with the dessert Weiss had specially ordered for Ruby. The man placed the treat in front of Ruby and left with Ruby looking from her dessert to Weiss and back. It was a plate of chocolate-chip cookies and a glass of milk, Ruby’s favorite.

“Weiss, this is amazing!” Ruby said as she took a bite of the cookie. It was warm and the chocolate was gooey in her mouth.

“I had it specially ordered, they don’t have it on the menu but they made an exception for me.” Weiss said as she watched Ruby begin devouring the plate of cookies.

“Thank you, Weiss! You’re the best. Here take some.” Ruby said as she picked up a few of the cookies and placed them on a napkin in front of Weiss. The two sat enjoying the cookies in a happy silence. When they finished the cookies Ruby made a decision.

 

“Weiss I have something to tell you,” Ruby began as she looked down at the empty plate not making eye contact with the other girl.

“What is it Ruby?” Weiss asked, concerned at her usually energetic friend’s behavior.

“Well...we’re best friends…. and I think you are amazing...but I kind of sort of….have a crush on you,” Ruby finished the last part of her sentence quickly. Weiss looked stunned, her mouth hung open, and she simply stared at Ruby. Ruby began fidgeting under the ice blue gaze of her friend until she cracked.

“I’m sorry Weiss, I can’t help it. I know you’re my best friend, but I just think you are amazing and I understand if you don’t want to see me again.” Ruby rushed out as she stood up and quickly left the restaurant. This sudden action made Weiss regain her composure and she quickly paid the bill and followed after her distressed friend.

 

She caught up to Ruby near Vale Park, she had tears brimming in her silver eyes. She had her back to Weiss and heard the approach but refused to face the girl.

“Weiss, please don’t yell at me.” she said in a dejected tone.

“You dolt, I’m not going to yell at you and I most certainly don’t hate you,” Weiss said with a blush creeping up her face as she turned Ruby around.

“You don’t?” Ruby asked, confused. Weiss merely kept her faced turned down, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“No I don’t. In fact, the point of this dinner was I was going to tell you the exact same thing,” Weiss muttered softly.

“You were?” Ruby said astonished, a feeling of elation filling her.

“Yes I was, but then you went and ran off, you dolt.” Weiss said, finally working up the nerve to make eye contact with Ruby and what she saw did not disappoint. Ruby still had tears brimming in her eyes but they were tears of joy as evidenced by the smile on her face.

“Weiss that is the best news I have ever heard. Of all time. Ever!” Ruby said as she pulled Weiss into a kiss that the girl reciprocated but caused her blush to deepen.

 

The moment would have been perfect if not the shutter of a camera causing Ruby to blush and for the blush on Weiss’ face to deepen even further to crimson.

“Oh my god, you guys are too cute!” they heard a familiar bubbly voice say.

“YAAANNG!” Ruby yelped at her sister who was holding a camera still taking pictures standing with Blake who had an unusually large grin on her face.

“Have you been following us?” Weiss asked embarrassment dripping from her voice.

“Yeah pretty much, when I saw Ruby all dressed up I texted Blake and told her I thought you two were finally going to kiss. And I was right,”

“Wait finally, what do you mean by finally?” Ruby and Weiss asked in unison.

“Oh, the night at the boardwalk where we introduced you was a set-up. We wanted you two to start dating and it took you long enough,” Blake replied as Yang was occupied looked through the blackmail pictures she had gotten of the red and white girls.

 

Ruby and Weiss both looked dumbfounded for a minute before Ruby regained her wits first and put her arm around Weiss and pulling her closer.

“Well I guess I should thank you two then.”

“As should I,” Weiss mumbled.

“Great, now that we’re all happy you two enjoy the rest of your night, and Schnee no funny business with my little sister, you hear?” Yang said with a sly wink as her and Blake walked home.

“Wha...What…How lewd…I would never,” she sputtered before she was silenced by Ruby pulling her into another kiss, this one she managed to keep her blush from reappearing.


	5. A Friendly Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ruby is out Yang has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Hey guys I bring you chapter 5 of Icy Rose as usual I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys this story, I write them for you the readers. Shoutout as always to byjinn for editing, proofreading, and brainstorming with me on my stories, I recommend you check his stuff out especially since he is doing a random pairing each day for the tumblr event RWBY Relationship Week along with his other stories. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!

Yang relaxed on the couch watching TV, it was early in the morning. As Yang was still shaking the drowsiness off, she ate a piece of fruit and saw her sister, completely dressed and ready to leave the house in black jeans, shoes, and her trusted red jacket. It had been a month since Ruby and Weiss had become a couple and the two were inseparable. They spent most of their waking hours together, and in the last few days they had spent many of their non-waking hours together as well.

“Hey Sis, where you off to so early today?” Yang said, stifling a yawn.

“Oh hey Yang, I didn’t know you were up. I was going to get a present for Weiss.” Ruby answered as she grabbed an apple to eat.

“Why is it her birthday?” Yang wondered as her sister sat on the couch too as she munched on the apple.

“No it isn’t, but I had an idea for the perfect present and I wanted to do something special for her.” Ruby said as she began explaining her idea to Yang, who agreed that it is a good idea, but as Ruby talks, Yang forms an idea of her own. When Ruby finishes explaining she gets up to leave but Yang stands up too and gives her baby sister a hug while she reaches into her jacket pocket and “borrows” Ruby’s phone but she is too occupied with thinking of the present to notice this small detail.

 

As soon as Ruby left and Yang was sure she wouldn’t come back, she pulled out Ruby’s phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found the person she was looking for.

“ **Hey Princess, come over I have a surprise.** ” Yang texted Weiss. She did not wait long for a response. Weiss, after all, thought she was talking to her girlfriend not her sister.

“ **I’ll be over at 2pm and Ruby, you know I don’t care for that nickname.”** Was the reply back. Yang stood up and walked to her room to change out of her nightwear and into her day clothes. She had a plan for when her sister’s girlfriend showed up.

 

Weiss walked up to Ruby’s house right at 2pm, she was always impeccable with her timing.  The house was a modest building; single story, nothing fancy but certainly not in shambles, an average home. Weiss walked to the front door and knocked, a habit even though she had been told on many occasions by Ruby that she could just come in whenever she wanted. As Weiss waited for the door to open she wondered what the surprise that Ruby had mentioned would entail, but before she could think too hard on it the door was opened to reveal Ruby’s blonde sister Yang. It was not that Weiss hated Yang, it was just that the two did not share many common interests aside from their love of Ruby and did not see eye to eye on many things. Yang stood in the doorway in her usual attire composed of brown boots, shorts, a yellow singlet, and a brown leather jacket.

 

“Hello Yang how are you today?” Weiss asked politely.

“Oh I’m doing just fine, and yourself?” Yang said as she gestured for Weiss to come in.

“I am doing good as well. Can you tell me where Ruby is?” Weiss asked as she walked into the house. They entered a small hall that branched off to the various rooms of the house, Yang lead them to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Oh she’s not here she went out and she wasn’t sure what time she would be back.” Yang answered cheerily. Weiss had a confused expression on her face before she began speaking.

“But she texted me and told me to come over, when did she leave?” Weiss asked her confusion apparent in her tone.

“Oh she left about two minutes before I used her phone to text you.” Yang answered her cheeriness never managing to dissipate even in the face of pale girl’s growing annoyance.

“And why did you do such a thing, and does Ruby know you 'borrowed' her phone?” Weiss using air quotes as she spoke. Yang, still as happy as ever, indicated to the still standing girl to have a seat across from her at the table as she began speaking.

“No, but she's too occupied to notice that she doesn’t have her phone and I wanted to have a talk with you.” Yang said, her voice becoming more serious.

 

Weiss taking a seat noticed this change in the usually boisterous girls tone and realized this must be important.

“What may I ask, was the reason you wanted to speak to me that you had to use your sister’s phone to do so?” Weiss inquired.

“Well I wanted to talk to you alone, and the reason I used Ruby’s phone was because I knew she was gone and you would come here if she asked. Ya know it’s hard to have a one-on-one conversation with you when you’re always with my sister.” Yang replied not able to resist the sly wink she gave, causing the other girl to blush at the implications. “Anyway, I wanted to talk about your relationship with Ruby.” Yang finished.

“What about it?” Weiss asked, the blush fading, curious to what Yang wanted to speak about.

“Oh don’t worry. I think you guys are cute together, I just wanted to give you the required older sister talk.” Yang said putting Weiss’ doubt to rest.

“Older sister talk?” Weiss repeated confused.

“Yeah, it pretty much is just me telling you that if you hurt Ruby I’ll hurt you. If you do something behind Ruby’s back, and I find out, I’ll hurt you, and if you generally don’t treat Ruby right I’ll…” Yang was cut off by Weiss who had gotten the picture.

“You’ll hurt me, I get the picture and you don’t need to worry for I don’t intend to hurt Ruby in anyway. I care for her deeply and if truth be told she is my first relationship.” Weiss finished her sentence quietly.

 

Yang’s expression changed back to her normally cheery expression and she stood up.

“Well that’s perfect then, I’m glad we are on the same page.” Yang said as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Weiss. assuming the meeting was over, stood up and headed over to the door ready to leave. Yang noticed this and called to the snowy-haired girl.

“Hey Queeny, you might want to hang out here.” Weiss stopped near the door, annoyed with the nickname Yang used to address her called back.

“Why? I thought you brought me over here to talk. We talked, so why else should I stay?”

“Well I wasn’t entirely lying when I said Ruby had a surprise for you, that’s what she is out doing right now.” Yang answered with a knowing smile. Weiss blushed at the thought that Ruby had gone and done something so kind for her.

“Alright….Wait where are you going?” Weiss asked surprised as Yang walked by her in the hall towards the door.

“Oh, I have a date with Blake. You can make yourself at home, and remember if Ruby gets home before I do behave yourself Queeny” Yang said with a mischievous grin that caused Weiss to blush and fluster as it always did at the implications. She and Ruby had not done anything more than kissing and cuddling. Weiss had no intention of taking further anytime soon, though Ruby may have different plans and Weiss found it hard to say no to her girlfriend.

So Weiss waited in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV for an hour and a half. As the time drew to 4 o’clock she began to get restless and was prepared to leave when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice call out.

 

“Yang, I’m home!” Weiss smiled knowing that her girlfriend was home and left the living room and walked to the kitchen where Ruby was standing with a gift wrapped box in her hands. She noticed Weiss and immediately fumbled with the gift until she hid it behind her back.

“Weiss?!?! What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but when did you get here? How long have you been here…?” Ruby started to trail before Weiss walked over and gave her a shy kiss to quiet her down.

“Ruby slow down, I’ve been here for close to two hours, your sister invited me over.” Weiss said a faint blush on her face. She did not usually initiate such intimate contact. Ruby looked confused at the mention of her sister.

“Yang? But she doesn’t have your phone number does she, and why did she invite you over?”

“Well first of all, Ruby check your phone for me.” Weiss said with a smile. So Ruby reached into her pocket and quickly realized she didn’t have her phone.

“Yang!” she groaned, “She took my phone when she gave me a hug this morning. Well that answers one question but why did she want you over?”

“She wanted to give me the older sister talk, and she also told me to stay. Something about a surprise.” Weiss explained as her and Ruby went into the living room.

“What was the older… you know what I’ll leave it between you two,” Ruby decided part way through her sentence. “As for your surprise, I had this thought for a gift so I went out to a lot of stores to find it.” Ruby said as she pulled the gift from behind her back and handed it to Weiss.

 

Weiss gently unwrapped the box to find a jewelry box and when she opened it up she had her breath taken away. Inside the box was a necklace with a rose pendant. The stem was a vibrant green, and the rose a brilliant red gem.

“Ruby… This is beautiful!” Weiss said as she admired the necklace. Ruby took the necklace out and helped Weiss put it on and as she stood behind her girlfriend she wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

“Now you’ll always have your Rose with you wherever you go.” Weiss, instead of answering, turned her head and gave Ruby a kiss that both girls felt was too short.

 

They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch watching movies until Yang and Blake came home. Yang merely gave Weiss a smile before her and her raven-haired girlfriend retreated back to Yang’s room. Weiss ended falling asleep and spending the night cuddled with Ruby and in the morning when she awoke, reflected that her life had improved significantly since she had met the energetic girl those months back at the Boardwalk.

“ _I’ll never do anything to hurt my precious Rose._ ” she thought as she touched the rose pendant at her neck before she cuddled closer to her other rose.


	6. An Honest Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An easy mistake anyone could make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note- Hey guys I hope everyone has been having a good week and I hope you’ve been enjoying the work put out by some really great writers this week in honor of RWBY Relationship Week I know I have. As always I thank you guys for reading and the positive reviews and PM’s I receive for this story, I write it for you guys, Ch.7 might be up sooner than usual though I make no promises but I got really into the idea for Ch.7 and wrote it out in a night so once it’s edited I’ll post it. Thanks to byjinn as always for his help editing my terrible grammar and providing feedback, I recommend you check byjinn’s stuff they are some of my favorite fanfics. I’d also like to thank roxas.k.hearts for giving me the idea for this story and if you guys have a story idea you’d like to see feel free to PM me. I realize I’ve dragged on for a bit so remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Ruby awoke on the couch sometime around noon _“Man we really slept in.”_ she thought as she looked down at Weiss who was cuddled close to her.

“How lucky am I?” she said quietly as she gave her snow angel a peck on the forehead.

“Hey Princess, it’s time to wake up,” she said sweetly while gently poking the sleeping girl’s cheek to help speed the process up.

“Uh….five minutes,” Weiss groaned as she pulled closer to Ruby in an attempt to escape her poking finger.

 _“Aww how cute.”_ Ruby thought, though she was still determined to wake the other girl up.

“Come on sleepy-head” Ruby murmured before she thought of the perfect way to wake her princess. Leaning in, she captured Weiss’ lips in a kiss _“It works in the fairy tales doesn’t it?”_ she thought before she focused on the kiss that the other girl soon reciprocated. Pulling away Weiss stretched her arms.

“Fine I’m getting up,” she said as she got up off of Ruby and held out her hand to help the other girl up. Taking her hand Ruby stood up before pulling Weiss into another kiss.

 _“I’ll never get tired of this.”_ she thought with a grin as she pulled out of the kiss

“My reward for waking the sleeping princess,” she said cheekily to a now blushing Weiss. _“It’s cute how I can still manage to make her blush.”_

“Shut up you dolt,” Weiss said as they walked into the kitchen.

 

As they got their food Ruby started talking without pausing to think of her words, as usual.

“You know Weiss, you’ve spent a lot of nights here recently,” she began while pouring herself a bowl of the sweetest cereal they had, Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes.

“Your point being?” Weiss retorted defensively as she grabbed a healthier meal consisting of a bagel and fruit along with much needed coffee. Ruby, hearing the tone Weiss was using mentally, kicked herself for starting so poorly and quickly backtracked.

“No no no, you got it wrong I’m not mad, I love that you’ve been here so much,” Ruby said quickly to disarm her girlfriend. “What I was going to say is that I think you should bring some of your stuff here for when you stay here,” her eyes widening Ruby finished her thought. “It would be like a sleepover!” she exclaimed causing Weiss to chuckle at her girlfriend’s childish nature.

“I guess you are right it would make sense with how often i spend the night here. Though would your sister approve” Weiss asked recalling the older sister talk from yesterday, Ruby thought for a moment on this question.

“Oh she wouldn’t care. Blake has done the same thing,” she said matter of factly.

 

As if on cue, the black and yellow girls entered, both still dressed for sleep. Blake in a nightgown and yang in shorts and a singlet.

“What has Blake done?” Yang mumbled as she poured herself a bowl of the sugary cereal.

“Oh how Blake keeps some of her stuff here for when she sleeps here,” Ruby said not missing a beat. Blake more awake then her girlfriend knew where this was headed but decided to leave it between the two sisters.

“Yeah she does, what about it?” Yang asked through a mouthful of the sugar filled flakes.

“Well I thought since Weiss has been here so often, she should do the same,” Ruby said nonchalantly hoping to run it by Yang while she was still half-asleep, this was to no avail. As Yang thought about this through the haze of exhaustion it hit her and she spit out the mouthful of cereal she was eating.

“Wait wait, you want her to have stuff here?” Yang said nervously despite her trust of Weiss and knowing she had given the older sister talk, Yang was still unsure about letting her sister’s girlfriend closer to Ruby so soon especially when she thought about what her and Blake did together.

“Please Yang?” Ruby said her silver eyes pleading as she pouted.

“Dammit Ruby you know I can’t say no to that face,” Yang relented before she grew stern and looked at the still disgusted heiress.

“Just remember Queeny, just because I’m allowing this doesn’t mean I’m allowing you to get handsy with my sister, got that?” Yang said holding back a grin at the white-haired girl’s reaction.

‘I would never….how obscene…..the nerve of you...” she stammered before she was saved by her red rose, who put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down.

“We understand Yang and don’t worry neither of us were planning to go there just yet, right Weiss?” Ruby asked gently, Weiss merely nodding in the affirmative.

 

Yang settled down at this statement from the red and white girls.

“Alright,” she grumbled still reluctant, Blake having remained quiet leaned over and kissed Yang on the cheek.

“I’m glad you were so reasonable honey,” Yang, instead of answering, pulled Blake into a passionate kiss. Ruby and Weiss both feeling uncomfortable took the opportunity to leave the house without Yang grumbling anymore and went to retrieve some of Weiss’ belongings. 

 

Along the way though they decided to enjoy the day instead and wandered around Vale just enjoying being with each other. As the sun lowered in the sky they finally went to Weiss’ modest house where she grabbed spare clothes and toiletries and putting them neatly in a small duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Or as least she attempted to do so before Ruby took the bag and slung it over her own shoulder. “The princess never carries her own luggage,” Ruby said with a grin, earning a slight push from Weiss.

“Dunce, let’s get going back to your house,” and so they returned to Ruby’s house to find the lights out and the door locked.

“Huh, Yang must have left,” Ruby said as she pulled the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

Heading in and walking to the kitchen and turning on the lights Ruby saw a note on the fridge. **“Ruby, went to get dinner with Blake. Will be back later P.S. behave yourself Schnee!!”** Ruby snickered as Weiss stared at the note and huffed.

“Even in written form that blonde finds a way to irritate me.”

“Oh she’s just being protective,” Ruby said as her snickering subsided. “Come on, let’s go put your stuff away in my room,” taking the other girl's hand and leading her to her room. Ruby’s room was similar to the house it was a modest space not large or small it had a single bed in the center with various pillows on it and a black quilt with a large rose emblazoned on it. There was a closet on the right side of the bed and a dresser with a cartoonish wolf pattern on it sitting on the left side next to a mirror. Assorted figurines and posters adorned the room. Weiss began unpacking her bag and putting the items in an empty drawer in the dresser. 

“Ruby, can you give me a hand?” Weiss asked turning around as she felt a thud against her head and her vision obscured though it quickly cleared to reveal Ruby standing triumphantly holding a pillow. Looking down she saw a pillow on the ground in the shape of a corgi’s face.

“PILLOW FIGHT!” Ruby shouted as she tossed a pillow to a surprised Weiss, no one could say she doesn’t fight fair, before she charged. Weiss quickly picked the pillow to defend herself before she got into the fight and began going on the offensive.

 

So they fought, Ruby had strength and speed on her side while Weiss had dexterity and she was incredibly focused on winning. Though it soon became apparent that they had reached a stalemate as neither of them could clearly say who won each fight, and so Weiss proposed a set of rules to unambiguously say who won each round to which Ruby agreed. Unfortunately, this was when Blake and Yang came home. As they walked to Yang’s room for sleep they heard noises coming from Ruby’s room, though it was muffled through the closed door. Yang walked closer to the door to hear it better as Blake rolled her eyes but followed. Through the closed door they could make out the voices of the two girls though it was hard to say which of the two the words belonged too.

“Are you ready for this?” Yang and Blake heard _“What are they doing?”_   Yang thought before hearing more muffled grunts and speech.

“Try this on for size,” Yang furrowed her brow _“Are they… no they wouldn’t, would they?”_ Her question was punctuated by more grunts and words.

“Wow you’re good at this,” Yang was growing more worried as she listened _“No Ruby would never… I gave the older sister talk…”_ Yang never finished as she heard a voice that was distinctly her baby sisters.

“Weiss, here I come!” Yang grew furious at these words.

“OH HELL NO SCHNEE!!” she shouted startling Blake as she threw the door open seething with anger.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!!!” she shouted scaring both girls who had stopped mid pillow fight at the sudden outburst. Blake peaked her head in and understanding what was going on laughed before grabbing the now awkward Yang’s shoulder as she stammered.

“Oh you guys are…. I thought… see I heard… and I thought… carry on,” she finished as Blake pulled her from the room.

“Well that was strange,” Weiss remarked, Ruby nodded in agreement.

“Yeah good thing we good thing we could Yang in there,” she punned before being hit in the face by the corgi pillow and Weiss groaning.


	7. What Goes on in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the Night hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- This chapter is quite different from the others though I’ll let you discover why, warning now this chapter is M and reviews would be appreciated so I know how I did and if you guys would like to see more of this kind of story (not necessarily in Icy Rose though). Thanks to byjinn for editing this chapter as he always does and for introducing me to the fanfic that gave me inspiration to write this chapter (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9895104/3/RWBY-fanfic-collection). As always Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Yang was still uncomfortable as Blake dragged her back to her room after she had embarrassed herself in front of Ruby and Weiss. _“I thought they were doing it,”_ she thought, unable to shake the mental image or the unease the thought of it brought her. Blake tried to help her girlfriend relax but it was no good Yang was in a slump that only a good night’s sleep could fix. They laid down with Blake pressing her back to Yang as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist and so they fell asleep comfortable though Yang still was trying to shake the unease she felt.

 

Yang opened her eyes to see she was standing the hall between her room and Ruby’s “ _When did I get out of bed? And when did I get dressed?”_ she thought, realizing she was no longer in her sleeping attire but instead was clad in boots, jeans, a yellow t-shirt and her brown jacket. these thoughts were wiped from her mind as she heard more noise coming from Ruby’s room, she was about to ignore it remembering how just earlier she had made the mistake of barging in but something was different this time. Drawing closer to the room though she did not remember taking the first step or any of them she realized the sound was different this time because it was clearly moans coming from behind her sister’s door. _“OH HELL NO!!”_ she thought for a second time as she pushed the door opened though she was shocked into silence at what she saw.

 

Ruby’s bed had been moved so instead of the foot of it facing the door it, was horizontal in the middle of the room, but that was not what had silenced the tall blonde. On the bed were Ruby and Weiss, but neither was wearing any clothing. Ruby was sprawled on the bed and was the source of the moaning Yang had heard outside of the room as Weiss lazily trailed kisses up Ruby’s body stopping to make eye contact with Yang before continuing to kiss Ruby’s breasts. As Yang was prepared to yell at the pale girl to get the hell off her sister she saw a glint near said girl's hand and realized with horror that she had a knife, a very sharp knife.

“WEISS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?” Yang yelled in horror as she watched the girl bring the knife closer to Ruby’s neck stopping with the blade hovering off to the side as she casually looked over to Yang.

“Why I believe I’m getting handsy with your sister as you would put it, and I am quite enjoying it,” she said smugly as she kissed and licked Ruby’s throat. Ruby, during this entire exchange, merely lounged languidly on the bed, seemingly unfazed by the intrusion of her sister or the knife held so close to her throat. Yang desperate to get her sister away looked into her calm silver eyes.

“Ruby get away from her right now, it’s not safe,” she growled, hoping she could intimidate her sister into listening, though Ruby did look at her she had the same placid expression on as before.

“Don’t worry Yang, we’re just having fun,” she said as Weiss stopped the attention she was giving to Ruby’s throat and brought the knife closer the edge gleaming coldly as it came into contact with Ruby’s throat.

 

Before Yang could say anything Weiss slid the knife across Ruby’s throat. cutting her and causing her blood to flow freely. Its color a brilliant crimson that stood out against Ruby’s pale body.

“NOOOOOO!!” Yang cried in anguish Weiss looked over at the distraught blonde with an insane gleam in her eyes.

“Oh no, I seem to have hurt your sister. I guess that means you have to hurt me now,” Weiss said as Ruby’s blood flowed onto the bed and covering her pale slender hand that did not hold the knife. Yang looked unsure of how to act but watched as Weiss stood up and began pacing closer to the now scared blonde, knife still in hand, still covered in the blood of Yang’s now deceased baby sister.

“What’s wrong with you Weiss?” Yang whimpered as she backed away from the approaching girl.

“Nothing’s wrong with me, we’re just having fun,” she said, still advancing. The insane gleam in her eye still present. Yang turned around and ran for the door a plan to head to the Vale police for help as when she was running toward the street she looked over her shoulder to see that the murderous heiress was strolling along casually as if she was on a walk and not seeking to kill Yang.

 

Yang ran, confident that if this pace kept up she would lose the other girl and be able to make it to the police department safely. _“She...she killed….killed Ruby,”_ her thoughts turning to the darker thoughts that had been pushed aside in her haste to escape hitting her like a blow to the gut. While she was distracted by her thoughts she turned a corner and soon saw at the end of the street the heiress still casually walking, still covered in Ruby’s blood.

“Run all you like, I’ll get you in the end,” she said in a singsong voice as she kept coming closer to Yang the knife gleaming almost hungrily as it came nearer and nearer to its next victim.

“How the hell…” Yang started before turning around and running down a different road. They were now in downtown Vale. The police station was not too far but as Yang was about to turn the corner that would bring her within sight of the building she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

“Run all you like I’ll get you in the end,” the singsong voice emanated from the street that Yang had to turn down. _“How did she get ahead of me?”_ Yang thought rapidly turning her head she saw a secluded alley with an easy to miss entrance that she quickly ducked in hoping that the other girl would walk by without noticing her.

The singsong tone of the deranged Weiss kept coming closer to Yang’s hiding spot and as Yang contemplated making a run for it the voice started fading as she passed by the alley. Yang waited several moments to make sure the coast was clear before she quickly left the alley. As she looked right to check the street for signs of the killer girl chasing her she heard something to her left, but before she could turn around she felt a pain in her back that stretched to her stomach. Looking down she saw a knife sticking out of her gut and the singsong voice of Weiss came from behind.

“I told you I’d get you. Looks like I win,” she said as she let go of the knife allowing Yang to fall _“So this is how it ends huh?”_ Yang thought as she fell, the world seemed to move in slow-motion she closed her eyes ready to accept death and felt the ground draw near.

 

Yang quickly sat up clutching her stomach where the knife had killed her. Eyes wildly darting around the room, she was sitting in her room on her bed covered in a cold sweat “ _It was a dream,_ ” she realized looking around she saw an annoyed Blake on the floor having been thrown off the bed when Yang had so suddenly jumped up.

“Would you care explaining what that was?” she asked as she sat back on the bed noticing Yang’s heavy breathing and sweat. And so Yang explained her dream to Blake and when she finished she looked to Blake expecting reassurance or anything instead of the laughter she got.

“I don’t think that was very funny,” she said, miffed at the reaction her girlfriend displayed.

“Oh it’s not a funny dream. What is funny is that it is so outlandish. Those two are crazy for each other, Weiss would rather have killed herself than harm Ruby,” she said pulling Yang into a comforting hug.

“You’re right…I was just so upset when I heard them earlier,” Yang said, though to be sure she quietly slunk over to Ruby’s room and quietly opened the door to peer in and was greeted with the sight of Ruby and Weiss cuddled close together on the bed. A serene expression on both of their faces. So she went back to her room reassured that Ruby was safe and she and Blake got comfortable once more though this time Blake was the big spoon in case Yang had another nightmare.

 

The next morning Blake awoke early and as a treat to help relax her girlfriend made a special breakfast of pancakes and bacon for the four girls. Though when Yang saw Weiss she removed all the sharp utilities from the heiress’ reach, leaving the still tired girl to look dumbfounded and quickly annoyed as she was left to eat breakfast with nothing but a spoon.


	8. A Date to the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Breakfast Ruby and Weiss make plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Once again I bring you a new chapter of Icy Rose, and don’t worry for those of you who hated Ch.7 it is nothing like Ch.7 we’re back to good light-hearted romantic fluff. Once again I would also like to thank you guys for reading and I would like to thank byjinn for helping me edit my grammar mistake filled rough drafts, I recommend you go check out byjinn’s works especially Withering Rose and Pure Snow. I also haven’t mentioned it in a while but go check out the /r/Reiss subreddit on Reddit.com for those of you who aren’t already subscribed, it’s a great community filled with other RWBY shippers who post some really great fanart and fanfiction, There is also Reiss shipping groups on the Roosterteeth website and on Steam. Now before I start droning on go and hopefully enjoy a new chapter of Icy Rose and remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly Enjoy!

It was an irritating breakfast for Weiss in which she was forced to eat her food with nothing but a spoon after Yang took all other cutlery out her grasp, and that irksome blonde was oblivious to the annoyed glares she was thrown as Blake and Ruby tried to awkwardly pretend nothing was wrong. After they had all eaten their fill of the delicious breakfast cooked Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went to their respective rooms to change and make their plans for the day.

 

“What should we do today Weiss?” Ruby asked excitedly as they entered her room and she unabashedly started taking her clothes off in front of Weiss, flustering the pale girl and bringing a deep red color to her porcelain features.

“RUBY!! What are you doing?” Weiss yelled as she looked anywhere but the bewildered girl in front of her standing only in her underwear.

“Uhh…I’m changing?” Ruby answered confused as she cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy

“Why are you doing it in front of me? It’s indecent.” Weiss said unable to help but notice Ruby’s underwear bore a rose pattern “ _She really has an affinity for roses….no stop looking Weiss!_ ” she thought jerking her head up and only succeeding in making her more flustered. Ruby didn’t notice this action by her girlfriend and started looking in her dresser for clothes

“Why is it indecent? Your my girlfriend it’s not like I have anything to hide” she said as she pulled out a black T-shirt before putting it down as she got a devilish look in her eye, as a thought popped in her head as she turned to look at her still flustered partner.

“Why Ms.Schnee are you staring at my unclothed form?” Ruby asked innocently as she stepped closer to Weiss who backed away, the red in her features only deepening as her girlfriend drew closer to her.

“Why…. I would never…… where would you…..how lewd….” Weiss kept stammering as she continued backing up as Ruby, still in her underwear closed in on the flustered girl.

“Oh the scandal!” Ruby feigned in horror “What would Yang say at the sight of you taking advantage of me, your girlfriend who is 2 years younger than you” Ruby continued in the same tone as she pushed Weiss against the wall and pinned her arms above her head as Weiss flushed a brilliant crimson as she kept stammering until Ruby silenced her with a kiss. After a few moments that both girls felt was much too short, Ruby pulled away and whispered in Weiss’ ear sending a shiver up the flushed girl’s spine.

“So Princess have any ideas what you want to do today?” at this question Weiss’ mind went blank at Ruby’s suggestive tone, but before she could embarrass herself by opening her mouth Ruby kept talking.

“I was thinking we could go see a movie”

 

This brought Weiss back and helped calm her down somewhat as she gently pushed Ruby away

“You dolt, get dressed” Ruby laughed at this

“That’s not a no” she said in a whimsical tone as she picked up the black T-shirt she had dropped

“I suppose we can see a movie. What movie do you suggest?” Weiss asked unable to help but peek at Ruby as she had her back turned while she finished getting dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans with a red stripes down the side of each leg.

“I was thinking we could go see the new Hunger Games movie, Catching Fire. There’s action for me and good story for you” Ruby reasoned as she finished dressing and turning around to catch Weiss staring, but she quickly recovered when she saw Ruby’s grin.

“Yeah sounds good” she mumbled before pushing Ruby out while the silver-eyed girl chuckled at this action.

“Now I’d like some privacy if you don’t mind” she said as she closed the door on a now laughing Ruby who just went and sat in the living room, waiting for her shy girlfriend to change.

 

Weiss came out a few minutes later her blush having faded by this point. She was dressed similarly to Ruby though in much lighter colors.

“So what time is the movie?” she asked sitting on the couch and resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder

“Well there’s a showing in 30 minutes we can make if we leave now or we can go to one that’s an hour and a half from now.” Ruby answered pulling Weiss closer in a side-hug, Weiss thought for a moment.

“Why don’t we go now” Weiss answered standing up and pulling Ruby up with her

“Alright just gotta grab my jacket” Weiss rolled her eyes but followed anyway “ _That girl never leaves the house without that jacket_ ” she thought absentmindedly as she waited for Ruby to put on her jacket.

 

The coat hook was in sight of the kitchen where Blake and Yang were cleaning up breakfast, after having changed much faster without any distractions.

“Hey Ruby where are you guys going?” Yang asked as she finished cleaning the dishes leaving Blake to put them away.

“Oh Weiss and I are going to see a movie” Ruby replied cheerily. Yang was about to give the heiress another warning about getting handsy, unaware of the events that had unfolded earlier when she thought about her dream and decided to err on the side of caution. It also helped that Blake was giving her a seductive look that the two other girls could not see as incentive to behave.

“Yeah you guys have fun, stay safe.” she said distractedly as her sister and Weiss left unaware of the looks the other two girls had been passing.

 

The two girls walked hand in hand to the theater “ **Vale Movies** ” the sign read, Ruby being the gentleman in the relationship paid for the tickets.

“Two tickets for the next showing of Catching Fire” she said, handing the money to the man at the ticket counter

“Alright that’s Theater 3 on the right, you ladies enjoy the movie” he said with a smile as he handed Ruby the tickets. As Ruby and Weiss walked into the lobby after getting their tickets checked, and went over to the concession stand where Ruby’s eyes lit up

“Look at all the candy!! ooh let’s get this and this and that….” she started pointing at every box of candy they had until she was reined in by Weiss, who chuckled at the red girls addiction to sugar before allowing her to get one box of candy along with popcorn and a drink for them to share.

 

As they walked into the theater excitedly talking about the movie with Ruby leading they walked in to see the theater was empty, no one besides them was there.

“Huh that’s strange” Ruby said, Weiss seeing an opportunity for payback for this morning leaned in and whispered into Ruby’s ear

“You know we have this theater to ourselves we could….” she left it open knowing Ruby would fill in the blank. Ruby smiled “ _Looks like I’m rubbing off on her_ ”

“Yeah we could” she started leaning in for a kiss only to find Weiss taking a seat in the center of the theater. Looking over at Ruby who had a confused expression she answered triumphantly.

“Which is exactly why we won’t do anything but watch the movie” she said taking a handful of popcorn, this deflated Ruby who started eating her candy in silence as the trailers started playing.

 

As the trailers played and then the movie started Ruby couldn’t focus, still thinking about what Weiss had said and done “ _How could she do something like that? That girl is evil!_ ” she thought as they continued in silence watching the movie “ _You know what I’m going to take Weiss up on her offer, whether she was serious or not_ ” Ruby thought turning an eye on her girlfriend who was engrossed in the film. Weiss was enjoying the movie “ _Looks like Ruby was right I am liking this movie_ ” she thought and with a grin she also thought “ _and I got payback on Ruby for this morning_ ” or at least she thought so until her vision of the movie was blocked and she felt a weight on her lap. Looking up she saw the playful silver eyes of her red-headed girlfriend

“Ruby what are you doing?” she asked confused at what the girl had planned. Ruby brought her hand up to her chin and thought for a moment before she eyed Weiss up and down

“Oh I’m just taking you up on your offer” she replied mischievously causing Weiss to stiffen, she hadn’t been serious when she had said that, it was only a joke to get payback on Ruby.

“Ruby we can’t we’re in public! What if someone sees us?” she worried making Ruby just chuckle

“There’s no on here and anyway it was your idea Princess” Ruby chided playfully as she started leaning in closer to the nervous girl, who was trying to think of any excuses to get out of her current situation.

“Ruby I wasn’t serious and even if I was….” Weiss started saying before she was silenced as Ruby took the opportunity to kiss her nervous girlfriend and slip her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Weiss thought about pushing the other girl off her but quickly melted into the kiss forgetting her previous hesitation, causing Ruby to smile into the kiss at her victory over her girlfriend’s objections. The girls quickly became more interested in each other than what was going on screen, only breaking away briefly between kisses when their lungs began hungering for air.

 

Neither was sure how long exactly they were like that but when Ruby finally returned to her own seat they found the movie was mostly over with only 20 minutes left. When the movie was over the girls left the theater flushed and decided to sit down outside before going home

“Sooooo that was awesome” Ruby said to break the silence, making Weiss laugh her high clear laugh that Ruby loved so much

“Yes it certainly was, though I do want to actually see what happens in the movie.” Ruby nodded in agreement

“Same here though, next time we should go with a group so we don’t get distracted by…..more interesting things” she said smoothly with a wink. Weiss managed to keep her blush down and brought her ice blue eyes to meet Ruby’s silver ones

“Ruby Rose you are quite a charmer” she answered just as smoothly giving said girl a brief kiss “Though we should be getting home now” she said pulling away from the kiss

“You’re right, though we can pick this up later” Ruby whispered into her snowy-haired girlfriends ear sending another shiver up her back, before she pulled up her girlfriend and lead the way as they started walking back home to Ruby’s house. “ _This girl is going to drive me insane_ ” she mused but as she looked at her girlfriends smiling face and her wide friendly silver eyes another thought came to her mind “ _But at least she is mine_ ” Weiss smiled at this thought as they walked hand in hand back home.


	9. A Relaxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing day while Ruby and Weiss are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Happy Holidays everyone! Hopefully you've all been enjoying the holiday season. This chapter is a bit different, though not in the Ch.7 way (that won't happen again, I think) This time instead of White Rose the main focus of this chapter will be on Bumblebee so let me know how you think I did writing Blake and Yang interactions. Thank you all for reading, as of Ch.8 Icy Rose has had over 11,000 views and I would like to thank you guys for reading. A special thanks to byjinn who helps me edit every chapter and also bounces ideas around with me, without byjinn's help this story would be a lot less legible on the account of bad grammar. Seriously go check out his stories if you already haven't, they're all really good. On another note I'm pretty excited because Icy Rose has been added to the Petals Community, which if you haven't been has a lot of great fanfics archived. I've also started accepting beta reading requests, so long as the stories are RWBY based. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Breakfast for the four girls was awkward, or for most of them as Yang remained blissfully unaware of the aggravated glances shot at her by Weiss while Blake and Ruby acted as if nothing was wrong. After setting the dishes on the counter to be cleaned later, Blake and Yang went back to Yang’s room to change and as soon as the door was closed Blake looked over at a smiling Yang who was looking in her closet for clothes to wear.

“Well that was uncomfortable to say the least” Blake said as she went over to her dresser in the room and started looking for clothes to change into.

“What do you mean breakfast was delicious! You really know how to cook kitten” Yang said her usual enthusiastic self. Blake smiled as she picked out a simple pair of black leggings and a tank-top.

“While I appreciate the compliment the atmosphere at breakfast was less than comfortable” Blake said, Yang appeared shocked at this news as she rifled through her disorganized dresser for clothes.

“What do you mean?”

“Well first you took anything remotely sharp out of Weiss’ reach” Blake started as she removed her nightgown, though before she could continue she was interrupted by a scoffing Yang who had found a pair of jeans to wear.

“So? I know it was a dream but everyone is allowed to overreact sometimes” Blake looked at her blonde girlfriend and rolled her amber eyes at this statement.

“I’m not going to point out how often you overreact, and second you also completely ignored Weiss throwing you irritated glances making things even more awkward.” Yang looked outraged at the first half of Blake’s response, forgetting the breakfast discussion as she continued changing, replacing her shorts for the pair of jeans.

“When do I overreact?” Blake smiled smugly at this making eye contact with Yang’s lilac colored eyes.

“Well there was that time I had to hold you back from punching that guy who was hitting on me, or how about the time you nearly knocked a guy over at the midnight release of that one game you wanted, and don’t forget…..” Blake continued counting on her fingers before she was stopped as Yang wrapped her in a loving hug.

“Alright I see your point, but you know you love me” she said pulling back just enough for her dark-haired girlfriend to see her playful smile. Blake just sighed before burying her face in the crook of Yang’s neck.

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do” Blake smiled as Yang wrapped her arms tighter around Blake, pulling her closer to the blonde as a kiss was planted on the top of her head. “ _Weiss and I sure have great taste in women_ ” she thought.

“Alright as great as this is we need to dress and go do the dishes” Blake chuckled as Yang groaned at this statement.

“Do we have to?” she said, hoping to weasel her way out of doing that particular chore.

“Yes we do now, get finished getting changed Yang” Blake said, giving Yang a kiss as a morale booster “and Yang honey, stop staring at me and put a shirt on” Blake said with a smile as she found Yang staring at her body as she still was not fully dressed either.

“Whatever you say, my gorgeous kitten” Yang said with a suave smile as she grabbed a shirt.

“Flattery will get you everywhere Yang” Blake said with a smile as she finished dressing as well before pulling Yang into another hug and then pulling the slightly stubborn girl into the kitchen to do the housework she knew the boisterous girl hated.

 

Once they started the dishes Yang relented, and worked to finish quickly and so the dishes were done in a happy silence as Yang cleaned and dried the dishes, then handing them to Blake to stack and put away.  It was as they were finishing that Yang noticed out of the corner of her eye Ruby and Weiss getting ready to leave.

“Hey Ruby where are you guys going?” Yang asked as she finished cleaning the dishes leaving Blake to put them away.

“Oh me and Weiss are going to a movie” Ruby replied cheerily as she put on her beloved jacket. Blake looked over at Yang and saw that she was debating whether or not to say something, and Blake had an idea of what it was. Making sure the others couldn’t see her face she gave Yang a seductive look as incentive to stay quiet. Yang caught this look and made her decision quickly.

“Yeah you guys have fun, stay safe” she said focusing on her much more interesting girlfriend as the other two girls left.

 

As soon as the door closed Yang grabbed Blake and pulled her into a passionate kiss and as was usual they fought for dominance of the other’s mouth, and while Yang always won the fun for Blake was in how excited it made Yang. As her lungs began crying out for air Blake broke the kiss and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“As much fun as this why don’t we finish it later, I’m a bit tired after last night” she said making Yang sigh in disappointment.

“Normally I’d say no and keeping going to convince you, but since it’s my fault you’re tired I’ll agree. Let’s go to the living room” Yang said scooping up a surprised but happy Blake and carrying her bridal style

“Have I ever told you I love you Yang?” Blake said jokingly, putting her arms around Yang’s neck.

“Only once or twice” Yang replied in the same tone as she set Blake on the couch, before laying down herself and cuddling closer to the other girl as she put the TV on to a random movie they had both already seen.

 

This was how they relaxed that afternoon, Blake resting her head on Yang’s generous chest while Yang circled her arms around the raven-haired girl’s waist drawing her close. And so they stayed like this for more than an hour until the end of the movie they were watching and the start of a new movie. This was when Yang’s hand absent mindedly drifted up to Blake’s bow before she started scratching, eliciting a satisfied rumble that emanated from Blake’s chest.

“You like this?” Yang asked though she already knew the answer. Blake merely hummed in contentment as Yang continued scratching at the base of the bow.

“You know you can take the bow off, it’s just me and you” Blake shook her head in a sign of disagreement.

“But what if Ruby and Weiss return while I have it off?” Yang started getting angry, as she always did during this particular conversation.

“So what if they do?!? You shouldn’t have to hide who you are!” Blake looked up into Yang’s face and smiled, appreciative of how supportive and loving she was.

“I know you think that Yang dear, but not everyone is as accepting of Faunus as you are, and I don’t want Ruby or Weiss to treat me differently, especially if it is with hate and intolerance” Yang looked thoughtful at this statement before she started speaking.

“Well you’re right, Ruby will treat you differently but that’s because she’ll want to play with your cat ears thinking they are adorable….which they are” she added flashing a grin as she took the bow off and leaned forward giving each of Blake’s cat ears a kiss, eliciting a giggle and smile from the owner of said ears.

“Alright you’re right about Ruby, but what about Weiss?” Blake asked after she stopped giggling from Yang’s kisses.  

“Well I’m inclined to believe that if Ruby likes her so much she can’t be all that bad” Yang said after a moment as she placed the bow back over Blake’s ears, knowing that the girl would have done so anyway.

“Alright” Blake conceded after thinking about the issue “I’ll them, but on two conditions first I decide when I want to tell them” She said not breaking eye contact with Yang who nodded her agreement.

“Agreed, and the second condition?” Yang asked as Blake suddenly grinned very wickedly as she sat up and straddled the surprised Yang.

“The second is I get to win the next kiss” once this sunk in for Yang she smiled back in the same manner, liking the turn of events unfolding before her.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know if I can agree to that second condition” she said as she put a hand on Blake’s neck and one on her lower back and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

 

In the end the fight between their two tongues was won by Blake who relished in her victory and in the taste of Yang’s lips. They didn’t disentangle themselves for a long time, too absorbed in each other. They didn’t notice the sound of the door opening at the entrance of Ruby and Weiss, who entered and both immediately blushed and grew awkward at the scene they had stumbled on before retreating to Ruby’s room. Shortly after the red and white girls exit Yang and Blake broke the seal of their lips in a need for air.

“Was...was that your sister and Weiss?” Blake asked a blush growing on her face

“Yeah I think it was and man, what a show they got” Yang said no shame breaking through her bubbly personality, Blake looked mortified as the blush on her face deepened.

“Oh god” she said her voice filled with embarrassment which made Yang laugh.

“Oh don’t worry kitten, it’s not like they haven’t done the same thing. Just calm down” she said pulling Blake in for a hug and a more tender kiss while she stroked Blake’s long black hair, after a moment this calmed the girl down.

“Your right” Blake said trying to stifle a yawn “we should go make dinner” Blake said attempting to get up while trying to fight back another yawn. Yang disagreed with this statement as made evident when she pulled Blake back into her embrace, an action which the other girl did not resist as she opted instead to pull closer into the warm grasp of her girlfriend.

“Or we can take a little cat nap” Yang said smiling at her choice of words, a choice which caused Blake to groan in exasperation.

“You really are lucky I love you as much as I do because you have a terrible sense of humor”

“What are you talking about my jokes are paw-some” Blake merely sighed as she put her hand over Yang’s mouth.

“I love you but please enough with the puns” Yang smiled as Blake removed her hand.

“I love you too kitten” Yang answered as they drifted off to sleep on the couch, cuddled close together and happy.

 

This was how the black and yellow girls were found by Ruby and Weiss later in the day, having felt it was safe to come out, only to find the two asleep having overslept. Ruby and Weiss decided to cook dinner for all of them as a way to thank Blake for making breakfast that morning. Weiss was an adept cook and once she convinced Ruby that they wouldn’t make 20lbs of cookies they got to work and instead made chicken and pasta with mixed veggies. It was the smell of food that awoke Blake and Yang who went to the kitchen delighted to find the table set and the food ready and as they sat down to eat, Yang let Weiss keep all her utensils for the meal.

 


	10. Another Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang can't seem to get things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Wow I can’t believe how much positive feedback this story has gotten, over 13,000 views and 100 follows! I’m frankly quiet surprised that people like this story so much. So thank you guys as always for reading, and thank you to byjinn for editing. Question before you start reading, would you guys like to see a separate story set in this same AU but focused on Blake and Yang or would you rather I put Blang chapters in this fic? Hopefully you guys all had a great Christmas and now go ahead and Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

It was Friday night, a week after the “Incident” as it was referred to by all 4 girls afterwards. Everyone was getting ready for dinner, a dinner cooked by Blake and Weiss who were the best cooks in the group. As Ruby and Yang wrestled in the living room for control of the TV remote Blake and Weiss talked to pass the time as they waited for the food to cook.

“Who would have thought those few months back when you invited me to the boardwalk that we would end up here” Weiss said gesturing around the kitchen “cooking together while our girlfriends wrestled for control of the TV” Weiss said ending her statement with a chuckle to which Blake smirked as she answered.

“Well after I met Ruby I had the thought that you two would make a good couple and after I started dating Yang I was hoping to set you and Ruby up, this though I did not foresee” Blake revealed as she checked the food.

“I still find it ridiculous that you and Yang set me and Ruby up on a blind date” she said with a smile recalling her first meeting with her precious rose. Blake raised an eyebrow and asked in a joking manner.

“Are you upset by this fact?”

“Oh no I care deeply for Ruby” Weiss said touching the pendant at her neck “She’s the best thing to happen to me, I just find the way we met amusing”

“Well to be fair you weren’t always the most open to meeting new people” Blake said, Weiss prepared a retort before stopping to think. “ _No Blake is right on that account_ ” she thought.

“You are right on that matter” Weiss conceded

“Though Ruby has been an incredibly positive influence on you, as you have been on her” Blake continued smiling that had been her plan when setting those two up together.

“And you and that irksome blonde have done wonders for each other too” Weiss said as she pulled some of the food out of the oven checking it. Blake smiled even more, it had been true since she had started dating Yang she had come out of her shell burying her nose in books less and engaging with others more and she smiled and laughed more. Yang while still a wild child had calmed down somewhat after spending so much time around the Blake and her calming presence. Blake was snapped out of her thoughts as Weiss looked around the kitchen.

“Well looks like dinner is ready” she said before shouting “YANG! RUBY! DINNER IS READY!”

 

The two girls hurried into the room excited for the meal that was sure to be well cooked by the black and white girls. The table was set and Blake and Weiss had already set plates with food on them for the other two girls. Blake had a hand in cooking so dinner was lemon pepper salmon with a side of steamed mixed veggies and rice. Ruby looked at the food before walking up to Weiss and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

“The food looks amazing” she said giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek “How lucky am I that my girlfriend is beautiful and can cook?” she said laughing as Weiss pushed her away gently.

“Oh quiet down you dolt and just eat” she said smiling as she took her seat next to Ruby while Blake and Yang shared a similar moment before being seated.

 

They enjoyed dinner in an amiable atmosphere Ruby and Yang carrying much of the conversation at the table due to their energetic personalities while Blake and Weiss enjoyed the company of the other two while contributing to the conversation. After dinner was done Ruby and Yang cleaned up the plates and cooking ware since Weiss and Blake had cooked, while the two other girls went into the living room and put on the news while they waited for the dishes to be cleaned. After about 10 minutes in which all the dishes were cleaned and put away Ruby and Yang came into the living room and while Ruby plopped down on the couch next to Weiss, Yang remained standing to which Blake noticed.

“Alright guys what do we want to do tonight?” Ruby asked leaning forward on the couch.

“Well I would like to stay in and relax tonight” Weiss answered too which Blake nodded her head in affirmation.

“Well then...how about a movie night!” Ruby exclaimed after a moment of thought

“That sounds nice. What do you think honey?” Blake asked looking over at Yang

“Actually I already had plans tonight, Nora invited me to a party and she said you guys were more than welcome to come.” Yang answered.

“No I’d rather not go” Weiss replied as she sunk into the couch deeper, too comfortable to move.

“Well I’d like to come but I don’t want to leave Weiss so I’ll stay” Ruby said reclining on the couch as she rested her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

“What about you kitten?” Yang asked. Blake thought for a moment before answering

“No I’ll stay, large crowds like that don’t suit me but you can go without me.” Blake replied giving Yang a kiss.

“Alright well I’m going so you three have fun” Yang said as she started leaving

“Alright have fun Yang say hi to Nora and Ren for us and stay responsible” Blake said, stressing the last part as Yang waved a hand over her shoulder in acknowledgement as she left.

 

The three remaining girls spent time deciding on what movie they were going to watch, Ruby argued for an over-the-top action movie, while Weiss wanted a more quiet drama, and Blake suggested a classic. In the end they settled on a movie that had a something for everyone **Blade Runner** as they settled down to watch Blake on couch while Ruby sat on the ground with Weiss sitting between her legs with her back resting against Ruby. They watched the 1 hour and 57 movie with rapt attention every one of them enjoying the action on screen. After the movie ended they put on a comedy show as none of them were quite ready to go to sleep. after a few episodes it was past eleven o’clock and all three (mainly Weiss and Blake) decided it was time to go to bed and so Blake went to Yang’s room to await her return and Ruby and Weiss went to Ruby went to her room.

Ruby changed in her room while Weiss went to the bathroom to change, still not comfortable undressing in front of the silver eyes of her girlfriend just yet. Ruby changed into pink sweat pants with rose buds on them and a tank top with a cartoonish wolf. Weiss returned to the room wearing an ice blue nightgown and they both laid down with Weiss resting her head on Ruby’s chest as Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled the girl close as they fell asleep, comfortable and relaxed in each other’s arms.

 

In the middle of the night around 3 am, something urgent came to Ruby’s attention breaking her from her comfortable sleep in her lover’s embrace.

“Ruby why are you getting up?” Weiss mumbled half-asleep not even bothering to open her eyes as she felt Ruby get up from underneath her.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Ruby said a sense of urgency entering her voice as she got up before leaning back and giving Weiss a kiss on the forehead “I’ll be back in a minute sweetheart” she said with a smile before she rushed to the bathroom. Weiss smiled as she still could feel the softness of Ruby’s lips before she started drifting back to sleep until the door was opened again.

“You’re back soon” she mumbled as she felt Ruby lay back down on the bed or so she thought. In reality it was Yang who had returned from Nora’s party drunk, very drunk. She had stumbled into Ruby’s room thinking it was her own and in the darkness and her current state of inebriation thought she was talking with Blake.

“Yeah you right. Happy to see you stayed up waiting for me” Yang said with a smile, Weiss thought that the odd slur in Ruby’s word’s was odd but chalked it up to her own state of semi-consciousness.

“It’s no trouble just go to sleep you dunce” Weiss mumbles, Yang thought it was odd that Blake was using one of Weiss names for Ruby but she was too intoxicated to care.

“Not before I get a kiss” She said leaning in and capturing the not-Blake’s lips in a kiss

 

The room was suddenly doused in light as Ruby came back from the bathroom.

“Hey Princess sorry about the light but I want to grab my glass without…..” Ruby stopped as she registered what she was seeing “ _Yang is….Kissing...she’s kissing…..My Snow Angel_ ” she thought to herself for a second before she screamed snapping the two out of their kiss and waking Weiss up and sobering Yang somewhat. When Weiss realized what was going on her face turned crimson as she grew livid.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING YANG!” she shouted as Yang stammered confused in her alcohol addled state.

“But...I thought….why am I….. My room” she started speaking confused as she pointed around the room. All the shouting brought Blake who was half-asleep walking in, wearing her black nightgown.

“What’s with all the shouting? And why is Yang in Ruby’s bed…..with Weiss?” she asked growing as confused as her blonde-haired love. Ruby throughout this remained dead silent and unmoving, both unusual for the energetic girl as she simply stared ahead, her eyes unseeing as she tried to comprehend what she had witnessed. As Yang continued stammering baffled Weiss was the first to notice Ruby’s reaction and quickly got up not caring about the audience they had and started walking over to make sure Ruby was alright.  As she neared the younger girl it seemed to snap her out of her trance and a look of confusion, anger, and sadness crossed her face before she turned around and ran to the bathroom with Weiss on her heels trying to catch her. She didn’t as Ruby reached the bathroom and locked herself in, Weiss stared at the door before leaning against the door.

“Ruby I’m so sorry please come out, I Love You” she said, hearing no reply she leaned her back against the opposite wall and sat down resolved to wait as long as needed for her love to come out so she could talk to her.

 

As she waited she could hear Blake and Yang still in Ruby’s room Weiss couldn’t hear their words but she knew that while Blake wasn’t shouting and probably knew it had been an accident she was still angry and was currently scolding an unusually abashed Yang. Weiss sat staring at the bathroom door wondering what was going through her silver-eyed love’s mind “ _I hope she is alright_ ” Weiss thought unable to bear the idea that Ruby was sitting in the bathroom depressed because of what she had seen. _“I hope she will forgive me, I know it was an accident but that look on her face_ ” Weiss recalled that look of hurt and sadness on Ruby’s face before she had turn an ran away and the way it had broken the white-haired girl’s heart to know it had been because of her. It was during this reverie that Weiss also realized something “ _This was the first time I’ve said I Love You to Ruby_ ” she had never been nervous in showing Ruby she cared about her, but she had always been hesitant to make the leap and say those three words to the other girl. Ruby had known it was hard for the heiress due to her upbringing, so she didn’t rush her into saying it content to allow it to come in its own time just happy to have such a wonderful girl in her life.

 

Weiss was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the knob turning on the door before it opened, quickly standing up she saw Ruby standing in the door frame with a blank expression on her face. Weiss rushed over and gave the other girl a hug and started apologizing profusely before she felt a hand on her chin tilt her head up into the now smiling face of Ruby Rose.

“Don’t worry Weiss I know it wasn’t your fault, I know who the real culprit is. and I Love you too” Ruby said giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek before walking past her, not toward her room where Yang and Blake had come out and were watching but toward the kitchen where as the other 3 girls observed she started grabbing everything out of the fridge and cabinets that contained any amount of alcohol and started pouring it down the drain or throwing it in the trash all while muttering.

“Alcohol is evil” Yang was about to stop her before she was given a sharp look by Blake that stopped the blonde. After Ruby had vanquished the evil that resided in the kitchen that had caused this problem, she turned to the other 3 girls who had just watched the unfolding events.

“Alright let’s go back to sleep, and this time Yang in your own bed” Ruby said with a chuckle seemingly back to her normal self. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all exchanged looks before agreeing that this sounded like an excellent idea.

 

And so they returned to their rooms, Blake leading a still slightly inebriated Yang by the hand. As they settled back into bed Ruby pulled Weiss back against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head against the soft curtain of Weiss’ hair.  As the two girls started falling back asleep Ruby leaned her head over and whispered in Weiss’ ear.

“Goodnight my Snow Angel, I Love You” She murmured content happy that Weiss had finally said those 3 words. Weiss smiled and put her slender hands to rest atop Ruby’s that were perched at her waist

“I Love You Too, My precious Rose” she replied enjoying the warmth and comfort she felt in the arms of Ruby.

“I’m never leaving this bed in the middle of the night again” the sleepy redhead said with a quiet laugh that her white-haired girlfriend shared as they both drifted off to sleep for the second time that night.


	11. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby always did like sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Once more I bring to you Icy Rose and as always I hope you guys enjoy. I would also like to direct you to the fantastic story Layer of Ice that I personally think is better than my story. It's by AmbidextrousLion a friend of mine that I met on the awesome Reiss Steam group which if you have Steam I recommend you join to hang out with other RWBY fans and fellow shippers. As always I love feedback even if you hate the story or just this particular chapter so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!

"No I don't wanna go!" Ruby pouted as she sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. Weiss just glared at her infuriating girlfriend.

"I don't care if you want to go or not, you're going and that's final" she finished, Ruby just looked her partner in the eye.

"Nope" was her one word response. " _She's such a child sometimes!"_ Weiss fumed as she grabbed the sitting girls arm and tried pulling her out of the chair as Ruby fought back, digging her heels in.

"No I don't wanna go!" Ruby kept repeating as she resisted getting up.

"Ruby you are going to the dentist and that's final" yes Ruby was putting up such a resistance to going to the dentist. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dentist she just hated the scraping they had to do when they cleaned her teeth, plus since Yang had divulged how much sugar Ruby ate the dentist always was very stern in telling her to eat less sugar, lest her teeth fill with cavities.

Weiss finally succeeded in getting her stubborn love standing, though Ruby immediately rooted herself to the spot refusing to move.

"If you want me to go you're going to have to drag me" Ruby said, promising her continued resistance to any attempt at moving her. Weiss frowned her brow in thought " _This is futile, I'll never get her there if I have to fight her the entire way"_ she contemplatedtrying to think how she could win Ruby over, when an idea struck her

"Alright Ruby let's make a deal" Weiss began stopping to allow Ruby time to show whether or not she would listen.

"I'm listening"

"You go to the dentist, without a fight and in return I'll give you a surprise treat" Ruby perked up at this.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, her body language showing her growing complacent.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, you dunce but I will say it involves sweets." Weiss chuckled, relieved that she was winning Ruby over. Ruby thought for a second, weighing the pros and cons of this arrangement before a smile broke out on her face and she gave Weiss a big hug.

"Alright deal." Weiss just buried her face in Ruby's shoulder while squeezing back. " _What a relief I was afraid she would say no"_

"So what time is my appointment?" Ruby asked trying to conceal her displeasure.

"In one hour" Weiss said giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek "and I'm glad you are complying with me."

"Well I'm just doing it for this surprise treat you have for me" Ruby said with a laugh, giving Weiss a return kiss on the forehead before she was pushed away.

"You dolt" was Weiss answer, though at this point in their relationship this was less an insult and more Weiss' way of showing that while she loved Ruby, that the other girl could exasperate her.

"Alright well might as well get going, this way we can take our time and enjoy the day" Ruby said taking Weiss' arm in her own and pulling the other girl out of the house.

They lazily meandered their way to the dentist office enjoying the bright warm summer day and along the way Weiss thought about the surprise she was planning for Ruby. They reached the office, a low single story building that stretched back it was a red brick exterior. They entered the front lobby, there was a low coffee table with magazines surrounded by a half-dozen chairs in the waiting room, which was set off to the side for those who were waiting. The receptionist, a young woman in her 30's greeted them warmly.

"Hi so which one of you have an appointment today?"

"That would be me, should be under the name Ruby Rose" the receptionist checked her computer looking for the name.

"Ah yes Ms. Rose looks like you're due for a check-up and teeth cleaning. If you'll just sign your name here and have a seat will be with you" Ruby signed her name and then she and Weiss each took a seat in the waiting area.

Ruby looked nervous, she wasn't able to stop fidgeting constantly tapping her fingers against her arms against the armrest or shaking her leg. This did not please Weiss who was reading a business magazine which she kept having her attention torn away from by the constant movement of Ruby. Finally Weiss was too irritated to continue reading and setting the magazine down turned an irritated look at the jittery girl.

"Would you relax Ruby?"

"Sorry Weiss I just don't like the dentist" Weiss softened at this and pulled Ruby closer so the other girl could rest her head on the white-haired girls shoulder.

"Ruby I promise it will be fine just try and relax, for me?" Ruby smiled at this and visibly calmed down her posture relaxing.

"Alright for you" she said bringing a smile to Weiss' face.

"Ruby Rose?" a lean man with a clean-shaven face in his early 40's Doctor Kohler, asked with a smile on his face. Ruby looked at the dentist and stood up, Weiss took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze

"Don't worry you'll be fine and I'll be right out here if you need me" she said giving a comforting smile that helped relax Ruby further. The red-haired girl didn't say anything, merely nodding her head while putting on one of her usual smiles.

"Alright if you'll follow me Ms. Rose we'll start with the cleaning." Dr. Kohler said leading the way into the back area where the equipment was kept, it was separated from the lobby and waiting area by a set of double-doors. After Ruby had left the waiting area Weiss returned to her magazine and patiently waited " _Hopefully I helped calmed her down"_ she thought her attention being diverted from the article she was reading, after a few minutes though she returned to the article knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment.

About 40 minutes passed before Weiss heard the familiar bouncing footsteps of her Ruby returning

"All done" she happily announced flashing a much whiter than previous smile, she was followed by a drained looking Dr. Kohler

"Alright Ms. Rose you have no cavities, but remember what I've said about how much sugar you eat and I'll see you in 6 months" he said before turning to Weiss "and you Ms.…"

"Schnee" she filled in for him

"Yes Ms. Schnee could I have a word with you?" Weiss looked confused but agreed

"Of course, Ruby will you wait outside for me?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, don't take too long though remember you still owe me a surprise!" Ruby chirped cheerily as she walked outside. After she left Dr. Kohler sighed.

"I've always thought she was a sulky girl, barely talking and always seeming upset whenever she was in for a checkup. But today she was a ball of energy, I had to keep reminding her not to talk. I don't know what you've done but you have made a drastic improvement in that girl" Weiss smiled hearing that Ruby had been fine.

"Well she's normally like that but she doesn't particularly like the dentist's office, I just helped her relax" Weiss informed the doctor who nodded.

"Well whatever the reason next time she has a check-up it should be much easier, so thank you and please try and control how much sugar that girl eats." he said almost pleading with the blue-eyed girl.

"Of course" Weiss lied as she averted her eyes "Well I must go, Ruby is waiting for me"

"Of course have a good day" Dr. Kohler said, turning to go to his office in the back room, leaving Weiss to exit through the front door.

As Weiss stepped out into the warm rays of the sun she looked around for Ruby, only to find the girl laying in the grass staring into the sky. Weiss walked up to the smiling girl,

"What are you doing you dunce?" she asked making Ruby look at her

"I was just staring at the clouds, tell me do you think that cloud looks like a dog?" she asked nonchalantly to which Weiss only held out her hand

I don't know, but are you ready to go?"

"You bet" Ruby cheered as she took Weiss' hand and pulled herself up "I can't wait to see what the surprise is" she said practically jumping from excitement.

"Well then follow me" Weiss said leading the way through the streets of Vale.

After walking several blocks into the commercial district Weiss and an awed Ruby stood in front of a newly open store **"Vytal Sweets"**

"They have all kinds of sugary treats you can ruin your newly cleaned teeth with" Weiss informed a still open-mouthed Ruby who was almost salivating from the thought of the treats that lay inside that building. Weiss was quite frankly amazed that Ruby did not have a single cavity with her affinity for sugar, especially cookies.

" . ." Ruby said slowly, wrapping her mind around the thought of the delicious treasures that lay beyond the front door.

"Why thank you Ruby, now let's head inside" Weiss answered with a smile, happy that she had chosen a perfect place to take Ruby.

They entered the store, it had tables set up around the spacious room with various amounts of seating. The counter was right next to a large glass display showing off many of the sweet delights that they offered. The store was not very busy so Ruby and Weiss were in a short line, Ruby was drooling over the display while Weiss took note of the young man working the cashier. He was in his mid 20's with sandy brown hair and green eyes set in a lean face, his most distinguishing feature though were the pair of dog ears that sat atop his head, a feature which Weiss eyed with hesitancy once she took notice of them. When they reached the front of the line Ruby did not wait a moment and ordered having given much thought to what she wanted to ruin her teeth with.

"Hi I'd like the chocolate brownie sundae please" the young Faunus smiled and put her order in then turned to a nervous Weiss.

"Of course and how about you miss?" he asked, as his eyes made contact with Weiss' she turned her eyes down much to Ruby surprise, Weiss never avoided making eye contact it was rude and went against her upbringing and mumbled her order.

"Excuse me I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?" the dog Faunus asked even with his heightened hearing he still didn't catch what the heiress had said.

"I said I'd like a slice of the vanilla cake" she said her voice quiet.

"Coming right up" he said as he gave them their total with Weiss cautiously handing the money over to pay for the treats.

They took seats at a table in the corner as they waited for their order.

"Weiss, can I ask what's wrong?" Ruby inquired breaking the silence.

"What would give you the impression that something is wrong?" Weiss said curtly, hoping to dodge the question, though she should have known her girlfriend better.

"Well you seemed really nervous at the counter and when you were handing the cashier the money you looked like you were afraid to touch him." Ruby said concern coloring her voice. Weiss sighed and remained quiet for a long moment, staring out the window before answering.

"It's just that…..well...I'm nervous around Faunus" she said her voice dropping to a whisper, hating to admit weakness or fault. Ruby looked surprised at this, but it started making sense when she thought back, Weiss did tense up on the few occasions when she talked or interacted with Faunus.

"Why?" Ruby asked, wanting to help however she could.

"It's just I already spent so little time socializing with others growing up that I'm uncomfortable with most people to begin with and the animal qualities of Faunus are only more….off-putting." Ruby realized Weiss was not a bigot who hated the Faunus for what they couldn't control, she merely was a person who had spent so little time with others that she was unsure of herself around the Faunus.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll help you and it will get better I promise" Ruby said kindly, laying her hand over Weiss'.

"Thank you Ruby I really am a better person because of you"

"So am I Weiss, I don't know what I would do without you" they remained in a happy silence, just looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the presence of the other when their number was called and Rub went up to grab their food.

She returned with two plates and set each one in front of the correct person before she dove into hers, taking huge shoveling bites while Weiss took more elegant ones befitting her upbringing. After eating for a moment Ruby tried speaking with a mouthful of her chocolate dessert,

"Ruby what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Weiss scolded making Ruby swallow and sigh like she always did when being scolded for talking with a full mouth.

"I said your dessert looks delicious" At this comment Weiss took a forkful of her cake and held it towards Ruby.

"Would you like a bite?"

"Of course!" Ruby said happily as she leaned in and ate the bite and made sure to chew and swallow this time before speaking "That is good. Would you like to try some of mine?"

"Yes please

"Alright then close your eyes" Ruby said, getting a portion of the dessert on her fork. Making sure Weiss had shut her eyes, Ruby popped the dessert in her mouth and leaned forward giving Weiss a kiss and pushing the brownie sundae in with her tongue before she started wrestling tongues with Weiss. Pulling away with a grin Ruby looked at the surprised look on Weiss, accentuated by the burning scarlet blush coloring her features. After chewing her food and swallowing Weiss looked at Ruby.

"That...certainly was….good" she mumbled much to the amusement of Ruby.

"I know I enjoyed it as well" Ruby said with a wink causing Weiss to look away.

"Shut up you dolt"

After they finished their food, Weiss embarrassed and Ruby happy as always they left and went back to Ruby's house. As they opened the door they heard Yang and Blake talking

"Hey Yang we're home"

"Oh hey Ruby where were you guys?"

"Weiss and I went to my dentist appointment and then went out for some food."

"Sounds like a good day" Blake chimed in

"It was" Weiss answered " _Every day with Ruby is a good day"_ she thought as her and Ruby went and sat in the living room to watch TV while Blake and Yang remained in the kitchen, talking about something.


	12. Hurtful Words and Fond Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument happens and feelings are hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Well we have another Blang chapter that I hope you all will like. Thank you to my friends mercenary z-93 and AmbidextrousLion from the Reiss Steam group for helping me with the idea for this chapter and editing it. If you recall I recommended Lion’s story Layer of Ice in my last chapter notes and if you haven’t read it yet go do it now because it is awesome, also if you aren’t I recommend joining the Steam group as its filled with other RWBY shippers. Also go check out the /r/Reiss subreddit for fanart and fanfiction. To everyone I read your reviews and I appreciate them all, I’m sorry if I don’t always reply to them, I’ll try harder to in the future and to the guest Stephen Elliot I would just like to thank you for the review, it’s reveiws like your’s that give me the motivation to keep writing so thank you. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

The sound of the crashing door was the only thing to fill Blake’s ears followed the heavy silence as Blake sat down in anger on the edge of the bed she shared with Yang. She could feel the anger in her causing her cat ears to flatten against her head while she sat fuming her last conversation replaying itself in her mind. “ _Damn that girl! why do I put up with her!”_ she thought, her fury making itself known by refusing to let her sit forcing her to pace the room, though the sight of Yang’s belongings in the room only refreshed her anger, blurry that they we through the tears in Blake’s eyes “ _that blonde infuriates me so much! Why do I stay with her?!?!”_ Blake thought as she continued pacing until she heard the door open and saw the white hair of Weiss tentatively peaking in as the pale girl entered slowly to make sure she would not be the target of Blake’ anger.

“Blake is it alright if I stay?” she asked her voice calm hoping to soothe the riled girl.

“Yes it’s not you I am angry at” Blake said her anger finally abating enough that she could sit down as she dried her eyes, followed by a hesitant Weiss sitting next to her. They sat in silence neither wanting to broach the subject of Blake’s anger, though eventually Weiss cautiously spoke up.

“You need to talk about it” was all she said not wanting to push too hard fearing that it would only serve to shut Blake down and because of her own apprehension due to the recent revelation.

“Talk about how Yang has no sense of responsibility and is one of the most aggravating people?” she asked rhetorically, her voice filled with contempt as she spoke of her girlfriend, too angry with Yang to notice Weiss’ discomfort. Blake and Yang had gotten into a fight the end of which had left Yang reeling in the living room with a stunned Ruby and Weiss, while Blake had gone to her current location.

 

 

It had been such a simple thing, Yang had left a pile of her stuff in the room expecting Blake would clean it up for her. Normally Blake would grumble at Yang but would do it to be nice knowing Yang didn’t do it on purpose, merely just putting it off till later. But this day she was already in a foul mood at the prospect of telling Ruby and Weiss of her Faunus heritage and so this had launched her into a rant about Yang’s irresponsibility and what a lazy slob she was. Yang had tried to defuse the situation knowing her girlfriend was in a bad mood while Weiss and Ruby had shrunk in on themselves where they were sitting on the couch hoping to go unnoticed, unsure of what had caused the argument in the other couple when not but a short hour ago they had been deep in conversation when the red and white girls had returned. Yang had been patient with the foul Blake until the Faunus girl had made a comment about how Yang was a terrible sister to Ruby with how overprotective she was. This set Yang off, she could handle anything but being called a terrible sister and she started yelling right back at Blake calling her an antisocial girl who would rather spend her time with the dusty tomes she read than other people.

 

Yang in her anger overstepped and without realizing it shouted that the bow Blake wore served only to let her live a lie. Blake stopped in her tracks and stared at Yang who looked ashamed of what she had said, both knowing full well that with how loud they were yelling Ruby and Weiss had surely heard. As she tried to apologize the tears in Blake’s eyes started leaking out and she stormed out leaving a guilt ridden Yang standing in the living room. Blake thought about this argument while sitting with Weiss.

“Blake she was wrong to say such a thing about your bow, but you are not guiltless either.” Weiss started, though she paused as she saw the daggers shot at her before she steeled her resolve and continued, she was working hard to put her discomfort around Faunus aside after-all “you shouldn’t have said such a thing about Yang’s skills as a sister, you of anyone should know how hard she tries to keep Ruby safe and happy, she would do anything for her sister and you as well. and the entire start of the argument was baseless, you’re allowed to have bad days but don’t take them out on the girl who loves you” Weiss finished to a silent Blake, getting up Weiss left turning her head as she closed the door “Just think about what I’ve said and remember the reason you love Yang.” This got Blake thinking “ _Why do I love her?”_ she wondered before she thought of one of the happiest days of her life, a day she had shared with Yang.

 

Meanwhile Yang had stayed in the living room staring at the door that Blake had left through, her face blank as she registered fully what had happened. “ _Oh god what have I done?_ ” she thought one emotion breaking through her blank face, Sadness as she realized what she had said in anger. After she came to this realization she felt the tears well up in her eyes “ _Blake I’m sorry_ ” was her one thought before the dam broke and the tears flowed freely down her face as she sat down on the couch and cradled her head in her hands simply allowing the tears to fall as sobs racked her body. Ruby and Weiss finally got up after having witnessed the argument, Ruby went and sat with Yang on the couch rubbing the crying blonde’s back and speaking quietly to her to try and help soothe her. Ruby looked over at Weiss who not knowing what to do with herself after such a startling revelation she just stood near the door.

“I’ll stay here with Yang, you go talk to Blake see how she’s doing.” Weiss merely nodded as she left, hearing the slam of a door giving away where the Faunus girl had fled too.

 

_Blake was getting ready in her room, checking over her appearance in the mirror again. she was wearing a simple black dress, her hair was left to flow freely though she still had her bow on, and she had spent more time than normal on her makeup as tonight was a special night._

_“Ding” the doorbell sounded throughout her apartment, making known that someone was at the door and Blake knew who it was_ “and speak of the devil she’s here” _making sure she was presentable she went and opened the front door to her apartment to reveal Yang who was also in a dress though her’s had a slit up the side of the right leg and her normally wild hair had been temporarily tamed and was straight down her back._ “She’s beautiful” _Blake thought her voice catching in her throat._

_“You look beautiful” Yang said voicing the thought Blake had, making the raven-haired girl blush._

_“Thank you, and so do you” she said regaining her composure though that pesky blush would not fade. Yang beamed at this compliment before holding her arm out for Blake to take_

_“Are you ready for the show gorgeous?” Blake did not answer and merely took Yang’s arm following the smiling blonde to their transportation, her motorcycle that she affectionately named Bumblebee._ “I can’t believe this night is actually happening” _Blake thought with a smile as she got on the back of Bumblebee putting on the helmet before wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist enjoying how close she was to the other girl. They headed off to the theatre for a play, one of Blake’s favorites **Hamlet** by Shakespeare. This was her first date with Yang and it had been Yang who had asked her out to the play, much to the surprise of Blake. She had been harboring feelings for Yang after having spent many days with her over the course of a few months since they had met but had done nothing on them, afraid of being rejected. So when Yang had asked if she would like to go on a date to the play she had been shocked that her feelings were reciprocated and she had not hesitated in saying yes._

_Blake was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the motorcycle stop in near the theater and getting off she stopped to watch Yang take off her helmet, admiring the way the girls long blonde hair reflected the light, seeming to dance like a fire._

_“Enjoying the view?” Yang asked with a smirk that earned a nervous laugh from Blake. “Well let’s get going” she said taking Blake’s arm in her own and leading the girl into the theater. They took their seats, Yang had gotten seats in the dead center of the theatre house. As they sat waiting for the show to start Blake noticed how Yang was fidgeting but decided it was nothing_

_“Honestly Yang I was surprised when you asked me out” Blake confessed, immediatel earing Yang’s undivided attention._

_“Why is that?”_

_“Well I’ve had a crush on you but I didn’t know you felt the same way”_

_“Well how could I not when you’re as beautiful and smart as you are?” Yang quickly replied, stunning Blake with the compliment._

_“That is so nice Yang, I don’t know what to say”_

_“Well you could say thank you, unless there was another way you wanted to show your gratitude” Yang said with a wink, causing Blake to blush profusely but she was saved as the play started. The show was wonderful and Blake was loving it though she continued noticing Yang nodding off or fidgeting throughout the production and this made her fear that the blonde was hating her time there but she buried that fear. After it was over they walked in a happy silence back to Bumblebee and drove back to Blake’s house._

_“I had a wonderful time tonight Yang” Blake said as they stood in front of her apartment door._

_“So did I” Yang said with a genuine smile_

_“Truth be told I thought you hated it.” Blake confessed to a shocked Yang_

_“What would give you that idea?”_

_“Well you were nodding off and couldn’t stop fidgeting the entire time.”_

_“Blake I had a great time, yes the play didn’t completely interest me but it doesn’t matter I got to spend my night with you” Yang said with sincerity “And if you want we could……” the blonde was unusually lost for words though Blake didn’t need to hear them, she leaned in and gave Yang a kiss which after the fact shocked both her and Yang, though the blonde had a huge smile plastered on her face._

_“Goodnight Yang”_

_“Goodnight Beautiful” Yang replied with, that grin never leaving her face as she left and got back on Bumblebee and headed home where she spent the rest of the night thinking about how lucky she was. Blake did something similar, after changing into her nightgown Blake laid in her bed reliving that night and one thought kept popping into her head_ “I’m in love with Yang”

 

Blake sighed coming back to the present she looked around the room again this time with a clearer head and the sight of Yang’s belongings this time filled her with guilt “ _I acted horrible to her_ ” she thought shaking her head she stood up heading for the door slowly unsure of how Yang would treat her after how foul she had been before. Slowly she walked into the living room to see a sight that hurt her heart, Yang was sitting on the couch her head cradled in both of her hands covering her eyes and Blake could see the last remnants of a sob that shook her shoulders. Ruby was sitting next to Yang rubbing her back trying to soothe the distraught blonde.

“Oh god Ruby, she must hate me now” Yang cried “After what I said how could she still love me?”

“Shhh it’s alright Yang she doesn’t hate you” Ruby said reassuringly, neither had noticed the entrance of Blake.

“Ruby did you hear what I said? I’m no better than a bigot after I insulted her. That look of sadness in her eyes as she heard what I said, it was like a knife in my heart Rubes.” Yang remained silent for a moment the sobs racking her body growing stronger. It was then that Ruby noticed Blake, the red-haired girl simply stared at Blake. Blake motioned for Ruby to give them some time alone, to which Ruby simply nodded before getting up.

“Yang I’m going to grab a bottle of water” she said as she left, passing Blake and whispering quiet enough for only those two to hear.

“Please help her”

 

Blake sat down next to Yang still unsure of what to say to the girl she loved, the girl she had hurt. Yang assumed that Ruby had returned to lost in her anguish to have noticed Blake’s entrance moments ago.

“Ruby I love her, but now I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t want to see me. It was such a simple thing, why couldn’t I just clean up after myself? This is my fault. You and Weiss weren’t supposed to hear that the way you did. She was going to tell you, that’s what we were talking about, how she planned to tell you two.” Yang continued despairing until she heard the voice of the girl she was crying over speaking quietly next to her

“No Yang I don’t hate you, I never will and I love you too.” Yang brought her head out of her hands and looked up at Blake and the sight Blake saw broke her heart more. Yang’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face had tracks to mark the path her tears had taken.

“Oh Blake I’m so sorry please forgive me what I said was horrible I’m so sorry….” Yang rushed out not stopping to pause between words until she was silenced by Blake putting a slender finger over her mouth.

“Yang neither of us was without fault, I shouldn’t have exploded on you like I did over something so small and I shouldn’t have questioned you as a sister to Ruby, you love her and would do anything for her. Let’s accept that this happened and work past it.” Blake said with small smile that brought one to Yang’s face.

 

Yang broke the moment by wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck pulling her closer letting Blake nestle her face in the crook of Yang’s neck breathing in the scent of lily’s that came from Yang’s hair “ _I love this scent, and I love this girl_ ” Blake thought. As Yang placed her head on top of Blake’s while stroking her long black hair. She and Yang stayed like this for a long time, not speaking merely relishing in the presence of the other.

“I love you Yang” Blake said with a smile hidden from Yang the by girls’ long blonde hair

“I love you too Blake” was Yang’s response, a smile that Blake could not see on her face as she gave Blake a gentle squeeze. Both girls were happy, after several moments like this Blake pulled her face away just far enough for Yang to see her face.

“I guess we should go talk to Ruby and Weiss about this.” She said, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right by your side” Yang said giving Blake a reassuring squeeze as they got up and went to Ruby’s room to go talk to the other couple.


	13. A Talk with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss what was learned

Ruby and Weiss sat in Ruby’s room on the edge of the bed just looking at the floor near the door, neither saying a word. They had both completed their goals of calming down the enraged Blake on Weiss’ end and the depressed Yang on Ruby’s and were now just waiting, neither sure what to do next, especially now that the startling revelation of earlier was sinking in.

“Soooo Blake is a Faunus” Ruby said slowly to try and break the silence.

“But how could she be?” Weiss wondered aloud, more to herself than Ruby. “How could we not know this entire time?”

“Well she does like tuna a lot” Ruby said with a smile “plus think about it have you ever seen her without her bow on?”

“Well what about…..no…..how about...no she had it on” Weiss started, floundering as she kept trying to think of anytime she had seen Blake without her bow on, Ruby merely waiting patiently for Weiss to come to the conclusion she knew the white-haired girl was trying to avoid.

“You know I’m right Weiss” Ruby said softly, putting her hand on her girlfriends shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Weiss sat staring at the door trying to wrap her mind around this fact “ _How could I never know she was a Faunus? The entire year I knew her_ ” she was thinking about this when the door opened slowly to reveal Blake and Yang entering.

 

The two new girls stopped a few feet in front of Ruby and Weiss, Blake stood in front with Yang behind her holding her hand to comfort the nervous Faunus.

“So……” Blake began unsure how to broach the subject they all knew they must talk about.

“Can we see them?” Ruby asked her child-like curiosity and innocence coloring her voice making Blake and Yang both smile.

“Yes, Yes you can Ruby” Blake said as she reached her hands up to her bow and started undoing it.

“Oh cool!” Ruby exclaimed as she jumped up To get a better look when Blake had removed her bow to reveal the pair of furry black cat ears that sat upon her head. Weiss was somewhat apprehensive as she laid her eyes upon the animal appendages.

“Well I’m glad you think so Ruby” Blake said with a small laugh “to be honest I thought you might hate me because of them” the Faunus girl confessed as Ruby examined the ears

“Are you kidding Blake!” Ruby said shock filling her voice “Why would I hate them or you they’re really cute!” This comment made Yang look over at her girlfriend with a smug look on her face

“I told you Ruby would think they were cute! I know my little sister very well.” this made Blake give Yang a sideways glance

“Yang, darling please shut up. I love you but I don’t need you telling me you were right” Yang just leaned forward and gave Blake a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too kitten”

 

During this entire exchange Weiss had remained silent trying to sort her feelings about this new information.  It was around this time that Blake turned to the quiet girl

“And how do you feel about this Weiss?” the raven-haired girl said softly, causing Weiss to look slowly up to meet the other girls gaze.

“How do I feel about this? I’m upset at the fact that you felt the need to hide yourself around me.” she finished a certain air of Weiss Schnee brand anger coming to her voice, which brought happiness to Blake and the sisters.

“You’re not nervous about the ears?”  Ruby asked, Weiss just shook her head.

“Faunus do make me nervous I admit, but Blake is my closest friend so I can look past it.” Weiss said with an upturn of her lips. Blake felt her eyes water and her vision blurred as she pulled Ruby and Weiss into a hug

“I’m so lucky to have you two as friends.” she said with a happy cry.

“Blake we’ll always be there for you” Weiss said hugging back.

“Yeah it doesn’t matter if you have super cute cat ears” Ruby said, earning a small sigh from Weiss.

“Hey what about me!” Yang said puffing her cheeks out as she felt left out

“Oh get in here honey” Blake said, and needing no further cajoling Yang jumped into the group hug with her usual rib breaking, lung crushing, and breath taking bear hug. After a few moments of this and much gasping by the other 3 girls, Ruby looked around.

“We need to celebrate with Cookies!” she exclaimed running out of the room with Yang following close on her heels.

 

Weiss and Blake took a moment alone to share a meaningful look and a hug where Weiss took the moment to whisper in Blake’s ear.

“Blake you’ll always be my friend”

“Thank you Weiss” Blake said with a big smile, feeling so happy at the acceptance shown to her by her friends.

“Now let’s go catch up to our girlfriends” Weiss said as she held Blake at arm’s length

“Yes, let’s” Blake said as the two girls headed to the kitchen with the knowledge that the friendship between them, and all four of the girls had been strengthened.


	14. A Nostalgia Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby go back to a familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Well back to Icy Rose after my one-shot, let me start the shout out portion of the notes. First shout out to AmbidextrousLion for helping me with the idea for this story and editing. I recommend you read Lion’s story Layer of Ice which is a great RWBY AU story. Next shout out to Pozsich I recommend you read A Brighter Dream which is a great Black Rose story. Shout out to /r/Reiss a great place for fan art and fanfiction stories. Last shout out goes to the Reiss Steam group chat where you can come talk to me about RWBY, shipping, Rooster Teeth, or just random shit. Coming down to the chat you can also talk to AmbidextrousLion, Pozsich, Kerrigor2, DuhFrabs, and other great writers. Before you read I have a poll on my page where you can vote on which ship I will write a one-shot(and maybe more) about, so go vote. Now since I’ve droned on long enough go Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!

Ruby was bored; she was just relaxing in the living room watching TV while dozing in and out of consciousness. It was one of the rare moments where she was not with Weiss, the other girl having left earlier that day saying she had some errands to run and insisting Ruby was not allowed to come. Ruby had pouted in hopes to break Weiss’ resolve, though this was to no avail as the pale girl had remained strong and left promising she wouldn’t be long. Ruby had accepted this and went off to find Yang and hang out with her older sister who could always be counted on to keep Ruby entertained. Ruby had found Yang as she was leaving the house going off to spend time with Blake at the Faunus’ apartment, leaving Ruby alone at the house feeling dejected and she soon found herself in her current state. _“I wonder what Weiss is doing”_ Ruby thought absentmindedly  not really paying attention to the TV _“I wonder what Yang and Blake are.....ewww no I don’t!”_ she quickly thought, stopping herself before she continued with that train of thought, knowing where it would take her. As she started falling asleep her phone vibrated bringing her back to consciousness as she picked it up to see who was texting her. The name she saw brought a smile to her face as she read the message from her girlfriend **“Meet me at Vale Park”** Ruby was about to ask about the errands Weiss had to run but quickly decided it didn’t matter as she got off the couch and headed her room to change while she replied to the heiress. **“I’ll be over soon just going to change first”** she entered her room as she sent the message, heading over to her closet and changing into a pair of jeans, black and red sneakers, and a white t-shirt that Weiss had given her to add some lighter colors to Ruby’s wardrobe. Ruby grabbed her jacket and put it on as she left the house and turning right and started walking towards the park.

 

Ruby soon found herself in the park and saw among the crowds enjoying the beautiful day Weiss sitting on a park bench in a light red blouse with black skirt, she also having received darker colored clothes from Ruby for the same reason. Ruby took advantage of Weiss not noticing her and crept up behind her quietly and put her eyes over Weiss’ eyes.

“Guess who” Ruby chirped happily to which Weiss smiled at.

“Hmmmm I don’t know” Weiss said feigning ignorance as she took Ruby’s hands away from her face and turned around giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

“So what did we come to the park for?” Ruby asked as she walked around the bench and took a seat by Weiss.

“Well I had something to show you.” Weiss answered not giving any more information about what she wanted to show.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Ruby asked, Weiss put a finger to her chin in thought in the overly acted way Ruby had done often before giving an answer.

“Nope” she said happy to be able to play this game with Ruby with her being the one knowing the surprise.

“Not even a hint?” Ruby asked with a small pout hoping to breakdown Weiss’ resolve. Weiss faltered a bit at the cute expression on Ruby’s face but quickly recovered.

“Nope, now come on let’s go.” she said hurriedly walking so she could avoid spending more time in the presence of Ruby’s pout, knowing that if she stayed any longer she would surely succumb to it.

 

Ruby quickly jumped up and followed Weiss and realizing her pout wasn’t going to work this time so she ended up accepting that she would have to wait and instead started talking with Weiss about the other girl’s day.

“So what were the errands you had to run?”

“I can’t tell you” was Weiss’ simple response as she kept walking ahead towards a familiar location, though Ruby was too preoccupied talking with Weiss to notice where they were going.

“Ahhhh come on Weiss just tell me” Ruby groaned as she continued following a smirking Weiss who was enjoying this slightly.

“Ruby if I tell you it will ruin the surprise.”

“Please just a hint?” Ruby pleaded, finally succeeding in breaking Weiss resolve a bit.

“Oh fine, we are going to have fun and some of the errands I ran today were in preparation.” Ruby perked up at this now having at least some vague idea of what Weiss had done while she had been gone and now even more excited for the surprise. 

“Alright then” Ruby said in much better spirits than she had been a few moments ago.

 

She and Weiss walked in a pleasant silence Weiss not willing to divulge any more about the plans she had and Ruby accepting she would just have to wait to find out what the surprise was. After a few minutes of walking Weiss stopped and turned to look at Ruby, her face deadpan as she stared at her startled girlfriend.

“Ruby I need you to do something for me before we can continue.”

“What is it Weiss?” Ruby asked, unsure of why Weiss had gotten so serious so suddenly.

“I need you to close your eyes” Weiss said in complete seriousness. Ruby looked dumbfounded for a quick moment before she recovered and a wide smile came upon her face.

“More than happy to sweetheart” Ruby chirped as she closed her eyes, prepared to peek at what was going on as soon as Weiss resumed leading her to their destination. Weiss though knew Ruby too well and was prepared for this as she stepped behind Ruby and placed her cool slender hands over Ruby’s eyes.

“And no peeking” was her stern warning before she continued walking, this time guiding Ruby who was soon reminded of something.

“Hey Weiss you know what this reminds me of” Ruby said as she let her girlfriend guide her.

“What does it remind you of Ruby?” Weiss asked sensing that her younger girlfriend was getting an idea of what was going on.

“This is like when I took us fishing, only this time you are the one…..” Ruby trailed off as it finally clicked in her head where they were.

“You can open your eyes now” Weiss said as she took her hands away and wrapped them around Ruby’s waist.

 

Ruby opened her eyes and felt her breath get taken away.by a sight she had seen before. They were back at the clear lake in the clearing of the woods, and it was as beautiful as she remembered. As she looked around she saw something that was different near the shore of the lake opposite the fire pit Ruby saw a picnic. There was a pink blanket set upon the ground with a picturesque wicker basket sitting on top of the blanket.

“Would this be related to the errands you were running in anyway?” Ruby asked with a smile, knowing full well that it was.

“There is a small chance” Weiss answered as she gave Ruby a hug from behind.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this but what is this for?” Ruby asked as she rested her hands over Weiss’.

“I just thought it would be romantic to have a picnic at the lake where we first hung out alone.”  Weiss said while she rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder with Ruby tilting her head to the side and kissing Weiss’ head.

“I love it” Ruby said with a big smile “now let’s go eat!” she exclaimed as she took one of Weiss’ hands and started practically dragging the other girl towards the blanket.

“Dunce” she murmured under her breath as the corners of her lips upturned in a smile. As frustrating as Ruby could be Weiss loved these moments and would never trade them for anything in the whole world.

 

They sat down on the blanket, Ruby ungracefully plopping to the ground with her legs crossed while Weiss was much more elegant and sat down with her legs folded underneath her as she started pulling out food and utensils to eat with. She laid the food out; a pitcher filled with lemonade, a bag of potato chips, several sandwiches of multiple different kinds, some fruit, and the last two things she pulled out made Ruby’s mouth water more than it already was. Weiss slowly pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the basket, but what really held Ruby’s attention was the special sandwich Weiss set on a plate.

“Ruby I made this sandwich just for you, it’s peanut butter and nutella on cinnamon bread” Weiss said looking up from pouring each of them a glass of lemonade, only to smile at the goofy look of delight on Ruby’s face as she processed the ingredients of the sandwich.

“Weiss…...this is amazing!” she exclaimed as she grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite.

“Hmmmm ris is ood….: Ruby said her mouth trying to talk even though the sticky contents of the sandwich were working to keep her mouth closed.

“Ruby what have I told you about speaking before swallowing” Weiss scolded though her voice lacked conviction as it seemed Ruby would never learn this particular lesson.

“I said this is good.” Ruby said with a small sigh, that particular criticism always frustrating her.

“Well thank you, I’m glad you like it, though you better enjoy it because I only made one cause I want you to eat something that won’t rot your teeth” Weiss said as she picked her own food; a ham and cheese sandwich, some watermelon slices, and a handful of chips.

 

So they ate Ruby savoring every bite of her sweet sandwich before piling more food on her plate once she had finished it; a roast beef sandwich, watermelon, chips, and a stack of cookies. Weiss smiled as she took dainty bites as her and Ruby talked about anything and everything just enjoying the beautiful summer weather. Weiss was even so bold as to take Ruby’s sandwich from the other girl and feed it to her, much to Ruby’s amusement and delight. As they were finishing up their picnic Ruby had an idea. After everything but the blanket had been put away and Ruby had taken off her jacket she then took Weiss by the hand and dragged her over to the spot where they had fished on their last visit to this spot. As they stood their hand in hand admiring the beautiful sight of the lake, Ruby had second thoughts about this idea of hers but quickly decided that she was going to just live with the consequences and looked at Weiss.

“Weiss how warm do you think this lake is?” she asked, too innocently and immediately making Weiss suspicious.

“Why do you ask?” she said narrowing her eyes at the smiling face of Ruby

“Oh no reason” Ruby said nonchalantly as she tightened her hold on Weiss’ hand and leaned forward into the water, pulling the heiress with her.

“RUBYYYYYY” Weiss screamed right before they were both submerged in the warm water.

 

Ruby came up first and upon seeing Weiss sputtering and the ridiculous way her hair had gotten soaked and covered her face made her burst out laughing.

“RUBY!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Weiss yelled trying to be heard over Ruby’s laughter.

“I’m sorry Weiss but the water looked so nice and I knew you wouldn’t get in on your own” Ruby said swimming over to Weiss and helping the girl fix her sopping hair, before giving her a wet kiss. This mollified Weiss enough to bring her down from anger to annoyance

“Oh you dolt, let’s go dry off and we can come back here sometime actually prepared to swim.” she said as they both swam back to the land and headed back to the blanket and basket. Both of them were dripping wet.

“You dunce now we have to walk home soaked.”

“Hold on” Ruby said looking at the blanket, a new idea forming. she walked over to the blanket and picking it up threw it over Weiss’ shoulder before getting underneath the blanket too, extremely close to Weiss. “There we go” she said with a beaming smile on her face that made Weiss smile as well past the light blush on her face.

“Oh let’s get going home you dunce” she said with a small laugh as Ruby picked up the basket and her jacket, putting the hood overhead so it flowed behind her like a cloak.

 

As they walked down the path through the woods in the park they heard a dog barking which combined with Ruby’s appearance with the jacket made Weiss laugh her crystal clear laugh.

“Watch out for the Big Bad Wolf” she said in between her laughter and once she said that Ruby understood the cause of her amusement and laughed along while they continued walking home laughing together while bundled close together under the blanket.

 

They got back to Ruby’s house and to neither of their surprises Blake and Yang had not come back. They set the wet blanket next to the washer and dryer to be cleaned later and they both went to Ruby’s room to change out of their still soaked clothes. As Ruby started to undress she realized something astounding as she was taking her shirt off, Weiss was still in the room and not completely flustered. In fact she was changing her clothes as well and had removed her damp skirt. Instead of ruining the moment by speaking Ruby just snuck up behind Weiss and gave the other girl a kiss on the neck, which did bring a light pink dusting to the pale girl’s features.

“Glad to see you loosening up Sweetheart” Ruby said as she went back to changing her clothes. After both girls had changed into some casual clothes to relax in they went into the living room and curled up together on the couch and watched TV until they fell asleep like that, both tired from the day they spent at the park. When Yang and Blake returned they followed the noise coming from the living room to find Ruby and Weiss asleep and the TV still on, with Ruby having her face buried in Weiss’ curtain of white hair and Weiss holding the other girl close.

“Aww they are sooo cute” Yang whispered not wanting to wake them up.

“They are quite adorable” Blake said with a smile on her face.

“Well why don’t we go to bed ourselves” Yang said, though with the devious grin and raised eyebrow she had on Blake held no allusions to getting sleep anytime soon, not that she minded.


	15. A Very Ruby Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a problem that Weiss is determined to fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Well I’m very happy with the way this chapter turned out and I hope you guys agree. Thanks to AmbidextrousLion for helping me with the idea for the chapter and editing. Also special shout out to Lion for drawing a cover picture for Icy Rose, cause on top of being a great writer Lion also is a good artist, the picture should be done soon. I recommend you guys go checkout out the /r/Reiss subreddit and the Reiss Steam group where if you can come down to the chat and come talk to me and other great fanfic writers. I’ve started Beta Reading for ElfenLied1012’s story Melting Vale which is a sequel to the awesome Snowy Vale which is one of my favorite stories and I suggest you read it if you haven’t. The poll on my page is still open if you want to go and vote on which ship I will write a one-shot (and maybe more) about. Also if you want to check it out Dendrilops on Reddit has been making a let’s play series on Youtube where he reads fanfiction and talks about them and what he thinks while he plays, it’s called Fanfiction Fun and he is on Chapter 3 of Icy Rose. Finally leave a review and let me know if there is anything you feel I could improve on or just your thoughts of the story. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!

Weiss was standing outside Ruby’s room unsure on what to do about Ruby. The girl had been holed up in her room for the last two days and nothing Yang or even Weiss could do would bring her out of her slump. It had started when 3 days ago the unthinkable had happened; Ruby had lost her beloved jacket. The four girls had been out shopping since the school year was fast approaching and much to Weiss surprise and delight she found out that Ruby would also be attending Beacon University with her, Blake, Yang. Ruby had been moved ahead two years and so was in the same class as the other 3 girls. Ruby and Weiss had gone off to get new clothes while Yang and Blake had went to get some other supplies they needed. Ruby had stepped into the changing room and had taken her jacket off to try on a shirt when Weiss had rushed to the changing room and called from the other side of the door.

“Ruby you need to come quickly!” She hurriedly said

“Why what is it?” Ruby asked alarmed

“It’s Yang” was all Weiss had to say before Ruby had darted out of the changing room

“Where is she?”

“By the bookstore with Blake” Weiss, Ruby only hearing bookstore before she had rushed out of the store to go help her sister, or actually to help whoever was about to be hurt by her.

 

Ruby quickly found Blake on the outside of a crowd that was forming around two people that Ruby couldn’t see but she knew who at least one of them was. Pushing her way through the crowd, Ruby found none other than her sister Yang in a heated argument with some stranger and it looked to nearly be coming to blows. Ruby had intervened and calmed her sister down enough to stop her from beating up this poor fool who didn’t know how strong the blonde really was. With the crisis resolved Ruby had gone back to the clothing store and the changing booth to finish her own shopping trip, to her dismay though when she returned to the changing booth her jacket was missing. Her heart had started racing as she looked everywhere for it, dashing through the store wherever she had been and asking everyone she saw if they had seen the jacket, none had. Eventually she was had searched the entire store and came to the horrible realization that she had lost her precious jacket.

 

This had led to the current situation when they had returned home; Ruby had immediately gone to her room, not even coming out for meals leading them to bring her food just so the girl would eat or dragging her out of the room. Nothing Yang or even Weiss did could bring the girl out of her depression. Weiss knew the jacket was important to Ruby but didn’t know why. So she asked Yang, the only person who knew Ruby better than her.

“Yang we need to talk about Ruby” Weiss said seriously to get the blonde’s attention. Yang just nodded as she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

“Yeah we do, I’ve never seen her this way before.” she said motioning for Weiss to take a seat so they could talk.

“What I need to know if I want to help her is why she is so sad” Weiss said as she sat down across from Yang though she was no less tense.

“Well that jacket was very important her, likely her most treasured possession.” Yang said calmly

“Why is that?” Weiss asked curiosity and concern mixing in her voice as she waited for Yang to answer.

“Well it was given to Ruby by her mother before she” Yang paused “died” Weiss was shocked at this _“That jacket was so important to her and now I know why”_ Yang just nodded at the open-mouthed heiress.

“Yes, her mother Summer died when Ruby was young and that jacket was the last thing she gave Ruby. Ruby has never left this house without it.”

“Okay, now we need to think how we can help bring back the Ruby we both love.” Weiss said, to no answer from Yang as they both just sat at the table in thought.

 

After some thought Weiss had an idea, as she thought more about it a smile grew on her face, thinking about how good the idea was. Turning to Yang who was still thinking Weiss interrupted the blonde’s thoughts.

“Yang I have an idea on how we can cheer Ruby up.” At these words Yang turned her full attention to the white-themed girl in front of her

“What is your idea Weiss?”

“Well the reason Ruby is upset is because she lost her treasured jacket right?”

“Yeah?” Yang replied in confusion, having already explained this to Weiss. Weiss smiled as she began explaining her idea to Yang, who as she listened to Weiss talk also started sporting a wide smile on her face.

“That is an amazing idea Weiss. Ruby will love it” Yang said standing up to grab another cup of coffee.

“Yes I hope she will, the only problem is I have no idea how long it will take.” Weiss said slightly crestfallen at the flaw in her plan. Yang punched her one hand into her palm.

“I know! Ask Blake she’s great at that.” She said excitedly, not noticing the small discomfort Weiss showed.

“Alright where is she?”

“She should be at her apartment as far as I know she wasn’t working today.” Yang said as Weiss nodded

“Alright I’ll go see if she can help.” Weiss said as she got up from her seat and headed to the door. Before she could leave though Yang called to her

“Weiss wait” Weiss turned around and Yang enveloped her in a hug.

“Thank you for this. Ruby is really lucky to have you” she said kindly, taking the breath away from the smaller woman in her arms, partly at the crushing hug and partly from the words.

“Thank you for the kind words Yang, I’m just as lucky to have Ruby.” She said as she extricated herself from the tall blondes grasp. “Now I have to go see Blake” she said as she left with a smile on her face.

 

Weiss walked for a while, Blake didn’t live very far from Yang and Ruby but Weiss slowly meandered her way there. She still thought of Blake as her closest friend but ever since they had learned about Blake’s Faunus heritage things had been different between the two girls. It wasn’t that Weiss hated Blake for being a Faunus but her awkwardness around them combined with doubts about why she had felt the need to hide this from Weiss made things uncomfortable for Weiss. _“Did she not trust me?”_ she wondered her doubts gnawing away at her _“Why did she feel the need to hide from me? Was I a bad friend?”_   These thoughts raced through Weiss’ head as she neared the apartment block that Blake lived in. It was a modest area of the city and very popular among students of Beacon University for its closeness to campus, it’s low cost, and short walk into the major commercial district of Vale. Weiss climbed the steps to Blake’s apartment, she lived on the 4th floor of the building Weiss still had not shaken her doubts but she hid them as well as she could as she knocked on Blake’s door.

“Who is it?” Blake’s voice called muffled from the other side of the door.

“It’s Weiss, may I come in” Weiss responded

“Of course, the door is unlocked” Weiss hesitated for the briefest moment before turning the handle on the door and entering the apartment. The apartment was nice, the decorations were minimal but it felt comfy, a few pieces of art adorned the walls; the kitchen was connected to the living room that had a couch and a TV in it. Short halls lead to the bathroom and bedroom.  The most obvious thing about the apartment was the books; they were everywhere, on shelves, on the kitchen counter, in the living room, and in piles pushed to the corners of the apartment.

 

Blake was sitting in on the couch with a book in her hands, the book was closed and Blake was looking at Weiss with a face that conveyed the pleasant surprise that Blake felt.

“Weiss, what brings you here?” Weiss looked at Blake and saw that the girl was not wearing her bow so her cat ears were uncovered, the sight of the ears made the doubts Weiss felt come back even stronger.

“Well Blake you know how Ruby has secluded herself since she lost her jacket?” Weiss said closing the door and walking over to stand in front of Blake, her back ramrod straight as she called upon her formal training in posture. Blake noticed this raised an eyebrow.

“You can have a seat if you want, and yes I know about Ruby.” she said setting the book on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

“Well I had an idea on how we could cheer Ruby up” Weiss said as she took a seat on the couch, still keeping her back straight. Blake sighed

“Weiss before you tell me this idea I think we have to talk about something else.” Weiss tensed, having a feeling what Blake wanted to talk about, before she could say anything Blake continued. “Ever since I told you and Ruby that I was a Faunus you have been acting strange whenever I’m around” Weiss quickly shook her head

“Blake it’s not what you think, I don’t hate you for being a Faunus”

“I know you already said so, so what is it?” Blake asked calmly

“It’s just…..that…..I’ve been having doubts since you told us.” Weiss started, stopping not sure how to voice her thoughts

“About what?”

“How I must be a terrible friend to you, for you to hide such an important part of yourself from me the entire year we knew each other.” Weiss said quietly to the astonishment of Blake.

“Weiss you are not a terrible friend, I hid my Faunus heritage from everyone I met. Yang was the first person I shared that information with. It was nothing you did or didn’t do as a friend, I just had faced hatred and discrimination based on my Faunus heritage and so I hid that part of me. It is freeing to know that I have friends who accept me as I am” Blake said, and as she talked Weiss felt the doubts that had gathered in her mind slowly dissipate putting her at ease.

“Blake this is a relief to hear and let me tell you, you will never have to hide yourself while I am around, you should be proud of your heritage.” Weiss said as she pulled Blake into a hug, much to the surprise of the Faunus girl.

“Thank you Weiss that means a lot to me.” She said with a smile “now what was this idea you had” Blake asked as they pulled out of the hug, with Weiss much more at ease. Weiss smiled as she began telling Blake her idea and how she could help, and just like Yang as Weiss continued on with her idea the smile on Blake’s face grew.

“That is a good idea.” she agreed once Weiss had finished

“I’m glad you think so, so how long do you think it would take if we both worked on it?” Weiss asked, this was the one part of her plan that had a problem, the time. Blake thought for a minute

“If we both work on it putting in as much effort as possible, I’d say about 2 maybe 3 days?”  Blake said tentatively, this news made Weiss very happy.

“Well then what are we waiting for?  I’ll go get the material we’ll need and then we’ll get started.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was just sitting in her room curled up on her bed just staring at the wall, not moving. It had been nearly two week since she had lost her jacket and Ruby has spent it in her room only leaving when she had been pulled from the room by her sister or her girlfriend for meals, which she had barely touched before she had gone back to her room. Ruby had been so depressed since she had lost her jacket, the last thing given to her by her mother. _“What do I do now?”_ Ruby thought in her melancholy state _“I’m sorry Mom”_ she thought tears filling her eyes, as they had repeatedly over the last week. Nothing Weiss or Yang had done cheered Ruby up. As Ruby wallowed in her sadness a knock came at her door.

“Ruby it’s me” Weiss called from the other side of the door “I’m coming in” Ruby made no acknowledgment that she heard or consented, but Weiss still entered anyway as Weiss and Yang had done over the weeks in their attempts to cheer Ruby up.

“Come on Ruby you’re getting up” Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby’s arm and hoisted her out of bed, the red girl not responding or reacting in anyway. Ruby didn’t move in any way, Weiss essentially dragging the girl to the kitchen where Ruby was momentarily surprised out of her sadness at the sight before her. Yang and Blake were sitting at the kitchen table and all along the table were Ruby’s favorite foods, mostly sweets.

“Now sit down Ruby, I’ll be back in a moment” Weiss said as she led Ruby to a chair before leaving the kitchen.

“What is this for you guys?”  Ruby asked of Yang and Blake who both had big smiles on their faces.

“Well this is to cheer you up Rubes.” Yang said

“You’ve been shut in your room for the last week and we were worried about you” Blake answered. Ruby felt the tears welling in her eyes but this time out of happiness as she felt a smile form on her face.

“You guys...I’m lucky to have friends like you”

 

It was at this moment Weiss returned to the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

“Alright Ruby hold your arms out and close your eyes and no peeking” was all that Weiss said with a smile on her face. Ruby looked confused but stood up and did as she was told; she heard a rustling sound coming from behind her before she felt something warm placed on her.

“Alright Ruby you can open your eyes” Ruby heard Weiss say, the voice coming from behind her. Opening her eyes Ruby felt her breath get taken away as she looked down at herself. Weiss had place a jacket on her shoulders, but not just any jacket it was incredibly similar to the one she had lost but with a few slight alterations. The material had been changed from normal cotton to beo-sheep wool and instead of all red the inside of the jacket was white. The thing that brought a smile to Ruby’s face the most though was the sleeves on her right hand near the wrist was a rose symbol in black and on the right was the snowflake of the Schnee family, Weiss’ symbol. Slender arms wrapped around Ruby’s waist and Weiss head drew closer to her’s

“This way you’ll always have your Snow Angel with you wherever you go.” Weiss said as she gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

“Weiss where did you get this?” Ruby asked, stunned

“Blake and I made it, it took us 4 days to make it and it was worth every minute. Do you like it?” Weiss asked as she rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Do I like it?” Ruby repeated the question, turning around in Weiss’ arms she wrapped hers around the snowy haired girl “I love it and you” she said

“I love you too Ruby” Weiss said as her and Ruby’s lips met in a kiss.

“Alrighty then, as much as I love seeing my baby sister make out with her girlfriend how about we eat this food?” Yang interrupted the kiss between the other couple with a laugh. This brought an embarrassed blush to both Ruby and Weiss’ faces.

“Yeah let’s dig in” Ruby mumbled as her and Weiss sat down at the table and started eating, though their hands met early on and remained entwined together for the entire meal, a smile on both of their faces.


	16. A Weiss Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubling thoughts for Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Hey more Icy Rose for you great people, personally I am not as happy with this chapter as I am with the last one. Shout out to AmbidextrousLion for helping me with the idea for this story and with the editing, I really appreciate it and I highly recommend you read her story Layer Of Ice if you haven't, it's a fantastic story and one of my favorite RWBY fics. Let me know what you think of this chapter or of my story in general, even if you hate it, I always like the feedback. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy

Ruby woke up on the couch still in the jacket she had gotten from Weiss the previous day, and the thought brought a smile to her face. Opening her eyes she immediately saw the snow white hair she had buried her face into while she slept. Moving her head back she saw Weiss' peaceful face; the older girl was still asleep.  _"She's so cute when she sleeps,"_  Ruby thought as she pulled closer to her. Weiss still in her arms, she looked down at her jacket and at the sleeve that bore the snowflake emblem. " _I am so lucky to have a girlfriend like her,"_  Ruby thought as she pressed her lips against Weiss' forehead earning a contented murmur from the still sleeping girl.

Ruby frowned though as she kept thinking about how great Weiss is  _"She's so kind to me. Not only did she deal with me when I was depressed, but she went out of her way to cheer me up."_  Ruby kept thinking about how good Weiss had been to her in the last two weeks and made a decision.  _"I need to get her something as a way to show my gratitude,"_ Ruby thought with a determined nod of her head. This plan was put on hold though as Weiss woke up slightly and gave Ruby a kiss.

"Go back to sleep you dunce," she murmured, not even opening her eyes as she rested her forehead against Ruby's.

"Alright," Ruby replied with a yawn and a smile as she started drifting off to sleep, still so comfortable in the white-themed girl's arms.  _"I need to get her something nice..."_  Ruby thought tiredly as she fell back asleep, happy with the plan she had.

* * *

Weiss let out an irritated sigh. She was sitting on the armchair in the living room away from Ruby who was the source of her annoyance. Ruby was currently sitting next to Blake on the couch petting the Faunus girl's cat ears and talking about how cute they were. This had become a fairly common since Blake had revealed her feline attributes. At first Ruby had merely talked to the girl about the ears, asking questions about what they were like and just generally gushing over how cute they were. Blake had at first answered the questions politely, not used to this kind of attention towards her ears. When Ruby had tried petting her ears Blake had stopped her, but at Ruby's insistence and with the knowledge that the younger girl had no bad intentions Blake finally allow Ruby to pet her ears, much to the red girls delight.

Since then, while Blake would be reading Ruby would sometimes sit down next to her and start petting the girl's ears and Blake wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed it. Weiss at first hadn't cared about this but as it became more frequent it had started to annoy her how much Ruby was paying attention to Blake.  _"They are just ears, what is so great about them?"_  she thought in annoyance as she tried to watch TV while Ruby talked to Blake. Weiss was trying not to be jealous about this, but she couldn't help it, she was upset with how much attention Ruby was giving Blake. Interrupting her thoughts was Ruby who stood up and addressed the room as a whole.

"Well, I need to go out and get something. I'll be back soon," she said with a smile as she went over to Weiss.

"Can I come?" Weiss asked

"Mmmhh, nope," Ruby answered with a comic pause as she smiled and gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek. Weiss just grumbled.

"Why can't come with you," she asked with a small pout, hoping to use Ruby's own move against her. It didn't work.

"Ahh, that pout is so cute," Ruby said with a small squeal much to Weiss' displeasure. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't be long," she said as she went and put her jacket on before she left the house.

Weiss and Blake sat in an amiable silence, Blake reading her latest book and Weiss was watching the news. Weiss was good, if not great at hiding annoyance. After a time though Weiss started stewing in her aggravation at Ruby and her fascination with Blake's Faunus ears.  _"That child! What is so great about them,"_  she thought in annoyance as she kept thinking on this problem and another problem. Ever since Weiss had gotten Ruby out of her depression with the jacket the girl had seemed somewhat distant from Weiss, and it had started to worry her.  _"What did I do wrong?"_  She thought, her brow furrowing in worry,  _"Is she…is she not happy with me? Could she be thinking of leaving me?"_  Weiss felt a coil of anxiety tensing in her gut at her thought images of Ruby with a sneer on her face filled her mind.

* * *

_Weiss was standing in a room by herself; the room was completely empty except for a single door on the other side of the room which opened at that exact moment. Ruby stepped through the door but something about the way she carried herself was different. She wasn't practically bouncing with excitement and her head was kept down hiding her expression. Even at this unusual thing Weiss was glad to see the other girl, the blank room had inspired unease in her._

"Ruby it's so good to see you, where are we?"  _Weiss asked of her. Ruby did not respond, she only looked up to reveal the cruel sneer that adorned her face, an expression that didn't belong on her face._

"I wish I could say the same about you,"  _she said with a mean laugh to punctuate the harsh remark._

"Ruby why would you say something so mean?"  _Weiss asked, fighting back the sadness the words had on her._

"Because I don't love you. I don't particularly like you either."  _Ruby said the words so offhandedly, like she was talking about the weather that it hurt Weiss even more than any insult could._

"B-b-b…bu…"  _she stammered, her vision blurring from tears that had suddenly risen to her eyes without her knowledge or consent._

"But what? You thought I loved you? Thought that we would spend our lives together?"  _Ruby said this with an almost caring smile before it was twisted to something cruel and punctuated by a harsh barking laugh._  "Please, like that would ever happen. When we get to college I'm going to find someone better than you; not that it will be hard _." Weiss was crying at these words she didn't care anymore that Ruby could see the tears, that they were the reaction the girl was looking for. The words she had used to cause them had cut deep into Weiss and hurt tremendously._

"Ruby please don't say that, I love you,"  _Weiss said between her sobs. Pulling out the rose pendant around her neck she held it up for the other girl to see._  "You love me."  _Ruby just laughed at this display._

"Of course I do, Snow Angel."  _The last two words were mocking_. "Speaking of that,"  _she held out her wrist, the one with the snowflake, and ripped the fabric off and threw the emblem at Weiss' feet._  "Take this back; I won't be needing it any longer."  _With that she turned and left, leaving the sobbing Weiss to reach out after her._

"No, Ruby! Please don't go, don't go!"

* * *

"Weiss are you alright?" Ruby said while shaking the startled girl. Weiss had fallen asleep during her troubled thoughts and it had led to a terrible nightmare. The white-themed girl was still startled and at the sight of Ruby lashed out still in fear from the dream.

"OF COURSE I'M FINE YOU DOLT!" She shouted, scaring the unprepared Ruby.

"Woah, Weiss what's the problem?"

"THE PROBLEM IS YOU!" Weiss screamed as she stood up and pushed Ruby out of her way as she stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. Yang and Blake came out of their room at the noise and found Ruby sitting on the floor tearing up.

"What was that?" Blake asked. Yang was angry at the sight of her sister crying.

"Do I need to hurt her?" Typical Yang.

"I don't know. She looked like she was having a nightmare and then when I woke her up she snapped at me and left," Ruby said worry and confusion in her voice.

"Again, do I need to hurt her?"

"No Yang, I need to go see what's wrong," Ruby answered as she stood up and walked out the front door.

She didn't have to go far before she found Weiss sitting a few feet away from the house. Her back was turned to Ruby, but by her shaking shoulders Ruby knew she was crying. Walking up slowly behind her Ruby sat down behind her and gently put her arms around her and rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, I just overreacted," Weiss said after a pause sniffling back more tears.

"That didn't seem like nothing," Ruby said softly giving Weiss a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright you can tell me what's bothering you." Weiss paused at this.

"You promise you won't be angry?"

"Of course I promise. Just tell me when you're ready." They sat in silence like that for several minutes, Ruby just patiently waiting for Weiss to talk whenever she was ready.

"The dream you woke me from…was a nightmare," Weiss started, "and in it you were there…but...but you weren't you. You were saying hurtful things to me."

"I would never do that, but keep going."

"You said that… you didn't love me, or even like me and that you would find someone better. Then you ripped this off," Weiss said tapping the snowflake on Ruby's wrist, "and then you left." Ruby looked thoughtful at this.

"I would never do anything like that, and of course I love you," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, it was just a stupid nightmare."

"What brought this on?" Weiss hesitated before she spoke, like she always did when she was revealing her insecurities and flaws.

"You've been paying so much attention to Blake lately, fawning over her ears and on top of that you've been distant the last few days. It made me worried is all." Weiss revealed to a shocked Ruby.

Ruby quickly turned Weiss around so the other girl was facing her. "Weiss let me be clear, I love you okay? Yes, I have been paying attention to Blake, and I'm sorry if you were jealous. It's just her cat ears are so cute." This brought a smile to Weiss' face at how childish Ruby could be. "And as for me being distant, I couldn't get over how kind and wonderful you are after you got me this jacket. I felt I didn't deserve a girlfriend as good as you—"

"Ruby! Never say that! You're wonderful and you deserve great things." Ruby just chuckled at the sincerity in Weiss' voice.

"Anyways, I wanted to get you something to show you how grateful I was for you helping me, and I guess I got preoccupied with it, but I got you this as a token of my gratitude." Ruby rambled, pulling a small package from her back pocket and handing it to Weiss. Weiss held it for a moment before carefully unwrapping it to discover what was inside. It was a silver hairpin in the shape of a rapier sword.

"You always like to have your hair up so I thought you could use this. Do you like it?" Weiss held the trinket in her hands just looking at it.

"Do I like it?" She repeated the word before she closed her hand around the hairpin and threw her arms around Ruby's neck in a hug. "Of course I like it you dunce." She whispered into Ruby's ear, causing the red-themed girl to smile and hug back. The two then just lay in the grass outside of the house Ruby holding Weiss in her arms enjoying the warm rays of the sun.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you like that sweetheart," Ruby whispered, kissing the top of Weiss' head.

"It's alright, and I'm sorry for snapping at you," Weiss replied, still slightly ashamed at how aggressive she had been.

"It's alright, at least we've fixed everything and now we can go celebrate with cookies!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly more excited by her idea.

Weiss just sighed a happy sigh,  _"like a big puppy"_  Standing up she said, "Alright, let's go." She pulled Ruby with her.

"Yay! Let's go" Ruby exclaimed even more excited, taking the lead she started pulling Weiss into the house.  _"She's a dolt, but she's my dolt,"_  Weiss thought with a smile.


	17. The Lightish-Red Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby attempts to woo Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note-Now this is a chapter of Icy Rose that I am happy with as of posting it, it is also my longest chapter to date though that seems to change with every new update for Icy Rose. I was actually unsure of whether or not I would end up posting this on time as I worked on it starting from when I posted the last chapter till yesterday. Thanks to AmbidextrousLion for her with bouncing ideas with me and help editing this story, I greatly appreciate the help she gives me. I recommend you check out her story Layer of Ice which is one of my favorite stories, though she doesn't update it nearly often enough. Also the Reiss Steam group is close to 100 members and you can drop by the chat room and talk to me and other authors including AmbidextrousLion, Kerrigor2, and Rapey Lemons among others. You can also drop by the /r/Reiss subreddit which just passed 400 members, there you can find great fanfic and fanart. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far or if you see any mistakes. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Weiss was nervous. She had not been this nervous in a long while, and the cause of her discomfort was currently standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ruby whispered in her ear as she stood close behind Weiss. Very close. Weiss could feel Ruby pressing herself close against her back  _"She's so close, I can feel her… NO! Weiss you cannot think such lewd thoughts!"_  She shouted to herself in her head as she scooted forward slightly to try and put a little distance between herself and Ruby. Weiss had been washing the dishes from her and Ruby's lunch when the other girl had come up behind her without any warning. Ruby just stepped forward to close the distance and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist.

"You know, Yang and Blake aren't here" she whispered, her lips ever so gently brushing against Weiss' ear causing a shiver to go up the white girl's spine. It was true, they were at Weiss' house after they had been "persuaded" out of Ruby's house by Yang, who had hinted at what she had planned with Blake and why they wouldn't want to be there.

"Ruby…" Weiss started to protest, but Ruby kept going her hands slowly traveling up Weiss' sides

"We have the house to ourselves," the implications of her statement were not lost on Weiss whose resolve was steadily crumbling.

"Ru…Ruby" she weakly said as she tried pulling out of Ruby's grasp, the other girl just gently but insistently holding onto Weiss' slim form.

"We could… could… you know..." Ruby said her voice faltering as she sought the words to describe her intentions. This child-like hesitation gave Weiss all the time she needed to pull away from Ruby and muster up her resolve.

"Ruby we will do nothing so vulgar," she said sternly, Ruby went from breaking Weiss' will to pouting like a small child in such short amount of time.

"Bu...but Weiss" she started to whine before a look from the snowy-haired girl silenced her and she gave Weiss a peck on the cheek before she left to go sit in Weiss' living room and watch TV while she waited for the other girl to finish the dishes.

When she was out of sight Weiss let out a sigh,  _"If she hadn't stumbled over her words there is no way I could have resisted."_

It had been about a week since Ruby had gotten her new jacket and Weiss her hairpin. Things had gone back to normal. Weiss had promptly explained to Yang why she had snapped at Ruby after the two had gone back into the house to make cookies. When she had entered the house she was pushed against the wall by an angry blonde demanding answers. After she had explained herself Yang had let the smaller woman go and had laughed at the cause of their fight. Things had gone back to normal except for one thing. Ruby had gotten more… gotten more  _"handsy"_  as Yang would put it. She would press herself closer to Weiss, trail her hands up the pale girl's legs or up her chest all while whispering in her ear, close enough that Weiss could feel Ruby's breath tickling her. Weiss was surprised by Ruby's sudden interest in such activities and had resisted Ruby, but her resolve had grown weaker each time Ruby had started another attempt. She was only being saved by Ruby's childish nature breaking through her seduction act.

It wasn't that Weiss didn't find Ruby attractive in that way, but she was nervous to make that leap. So Weiss stood in the kitchen still finishing the dishes as Ruby sat in the living room thinking,  _"Damn I messed up again."_  Ruby had been fairly surprised herself when she had started becoming bolder with Weiss. It had started after Weiss had gotten her the new jacket and it had been cemented after she had made up with Weiss and given her the hairpin, which Weiss wore, everyday along with her rose pendant. Ruby had always thought that Weiss was incredibly beautiful, but ever since a few days ago she had been paying more attention to the other girl and had been taken by the urge to go that next step with Weiss.

The problem with this was Ruby was still incredibly innocent and childish, so all of her attempts to convince Weiss had failed. But as Ruby sat on Weiss' couch watching TV and the other girl sat down next to her she had an epiphany.  _"Why didn't I think of this before!"_ she chided herself. She had the greatest resource to help her woo Weiss, and it had been staring her in the face for days. She would just have to be careful how she approached this person.

* * *

 

Yang was sitting on the couch still dressed as if she had just gotten up, which she had. It was past noon and Yang had just gotten out of bed to grab some food and sit in the living room to watch some TV. She was sitting in there wearing a tank top and short shorts. Yang wasn't one for modesty. As she sat on the couch she heard the front door open

"Ruby is that you?" Yang shouted.

"Yeah, I'm back," Ruby replied, heading over to the living room she entered and when she saw Yang in her immodesty she just rolled her eyes. This was not unusual, but it still made Ruby groan. "What if I was with Weiss?" she asked, always needling her older sister whenever she caught her like this. Yang just smiled.

"Then she would be here with you," Yang replied with a mischievous grin, knowing that the sight of Yang in her state of undress would fluster and upset the prim and proper girl. Ruby just groaned, "So where were you, sis?"

"Oh, I was over at Weiss'," Ruby answered as she plopped down on the couch next to her sister.

"Do I need to hurt the princess?" Yang asked, only partially joking.

"No Yang," Ruby said with a nervous chuckle, partly because that was the reason she was going to Yang for advice. "Though I did have a favor to ask of you," she began. Yang just raised her eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Well… you… see… I'm kinda… sorta… trying to impress Weiss," Ruby rushed the final part out, hoping that Yang wouldn't inquire into why Ruby wanted to do this. Yang thought about it for a moment before she broke out into a big grin.

"Of course I can help my baby sister put the moves on her girlfriend," she said with a laugh, completely joking about that fact.

Ruby just laughed along  _"Yeah if only you knew how right you were sis."_

"So what exactly do you need my help with?" Yang asked after she had stopped laughing.

"Well, I can't think of what I could do to impress Weiss." Ruby confessed after a pause. Yang thought for a while just sitting in silence thinking on how she could help her sister. Suddenly she smashed her fist into her palm and her face lit up.

"Ooh, ooh, I know. FANCY DINNER!" she exclaimed, startling Ruby who was not prepared for this.

"Yang I've already done that, remember?" Ruby questioned, "That was the night we kissed and you took those photos that I still haven't found yet?" Yang looked slightly crestfallen at this reminder before she chuckled.

"Oh yeah… I remember that night. That was a good night for me as well," she said with a sly grin.

"EWWWWW!" Ruby yelled, the meaning not lost on her. "Can we get back to helping me and not talking about your private time with Blake?"

"Sure, sis. Hmmmmmmm. How about taking her dancing?" Yang asked Ruby, the red-haired girl looked thoughtful at this suggestion. After some thought a smile grew on her face and her silver eyes got a little brighter.

"That is a great idea… except I don't know how to dance. I mean I kind of know how, but nothing fancy that Weiss would like."

"Don't worry Ruby, I can teach you how to dance!" Yang said picking her sister up in a hug, crushing the smaller girl

"Yang… you're… killing… me," Ruby squeaked out as she felt her breath forced out as Yang hugged her.

"Alright, alright," Yang said putting down a gasping Ruby, "so when do you want to start lessons?"

"How about tonight?"

"Oooooh, can't tonight. Me and Blake have a date and I'm hoping to…"

"EWWWWW!" Ruby cut off her older sister, "Alright, I don't need to know anymore. Let's just start tomorrow."

"Sounds good Rubes," Yang said as she looked at the time. "Oh, I have a job interview to go to," she said. Yang had plans to get a job before school started.

"Alright, good luck Yang," Ruby said as she took Yang's place on the couch, putting on a new TV channel as she relaxed happy that her plan was going well.

* * *

 

Weiss was walking home. She went on walks around this time when she wasn't with Ruby so she could just enjoy the night. Weiss was dressed nicely as she usually was. She believed in always looking put together. She was wearing her white boots that added a few inches to her height, because despite her seniority she was still just barely taller than her girlfriend and while she would never admit it this fact bugged her. She also was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans with a white blouse, her rose pendant swung with each step from its spot around her neck, and finally her hair was done up and held together by the hairpin Ruby had gotten her. Touching the pendant with her left hand Weiss smiled.  _"Ruby is such a sweet girl,"_  she thought fondly as she walked home, not sure of what she would do for dinner.

Weiss was a little curious as when she drew near to her home she saw that the lights in her house were on.  _"I thought I turned off the lights before I left..."_  Weiss just shrugged it off assuming she must have only thought about turning off the lights but had not actually done so. Stepping up to the door Weiss searched around her pocket for the key to her front door, knowing that she had locked the door. Finally finding the key Weiss unlocked the door and stepped inside not really paying attention. When she entered the house and closed the door she felt her breath get taken away.

Ruby was standing in front of her waiting by the entrance to Weiss' kitchen. She was wearing black flats— she knew about Weiss' feelings about their heights so she was wearing shoes that made Weiss taller than her. She had on black dress pants with red stripes and a red button up shirt. To top it off Ruby was holding a white rose in her hands and had a big smile on, probably at the open-mouthed expression on Weiss' face.

"Wha… what… what is this," Weiss managed to fumble as she looked at her girlfriend.

"This is me impressing you," Ruby said smoothly as she pressed the white rose into Weiss' hands. Weiss held the flower to her face and smelled it. It was sweet.

"Ruby…" Weiss was about to protest at this effort when she felt Ruby's soft lips pressed against hers.

"Follow me, my princess," Ruby said when she pulled away, taking Weiss' hand in hers. She led the way into the kitchen and through there to the dining room that Weiss had. She was a Schnee, so the house was nice even if it was not as extravagant as her parents'. As they entered the dining room Weiss felt the open-mouthed expression return. The dining room table had a white table cloth and sitting atop it were two places set, one at the head of the table and one on the right hand side of the head. The lights were off and the room was only illuminated by the candles Ruby had lit.

"Ruby…" Weiss numbly said as she was led to the head of the table. Ruby pulled her seat out for her and once she had sat down pushed the seat back in.

"Now just wait one moment while I get the food," the red-haired girl said as she left without waiting for a reply.

Weiss just looked around at everything still taking it all in,  _"I can't believe she did all of this."_  Before she could think anymore Ruby returned carrying two dishes, setting them down. Weiss once again marveled at the lengths Ruby had gone to. The dinner was a pan-fried top sirloin steak and onions with roasted mixed vegetables for a side.

"Ruby this is looks amazing" Weiss said as Ruby sat down at her place

"I'm glad you think so. Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks." They started eating and immediately Weiss thought about how delicious the entire dinner was, the steak was well done and the vegetables were roasted to perfection.

"Ruby, this tastes fantastic."

"Thank you, I am glad you enjoy it, Princess," Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Weiss said, though she was still too happy to be annoyed.  _"I really am lucky to have her."_

"I know, but I also don't care," she said innocently making Weiss smile and sigh.

"You dolt," was all she said as they continued eating in a happy silence, Weiss still astounded by this surprise and Ruby was still happy by the reaction she had gotten from Weiss. But Ruby knew that there was still more to come.

After they had finished Weiss gently dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin "Well Ruby this was lovely…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Oh there is still more," Ruby said cryptically as she took Weiss' hand again and practically dragged the girl to the living room. The lights were turned down low and Weiss saw Ruby's phone hooked up to a speaker. The most noticeable thing was that the couch and other furnishings had been pushed to the side to make room in the center of the room. "Would you honor me with a dance, my lady?" Ruby asked with a dramatic flourish. Weiss was stunned and just mumbled a yes. She gave Ruby her hand, and she was surprised when she was pulled close to the other girl. Ruby pressed a button on the phone and a slow classical song started playing through the speakers.

The music was soft, mostly string instruments, though they were backed up by some wind instruments. It was clear, and Weiss thought it was beautiful. They danced a slow dance close together. Ruby led, but her movements while good were not as graceful as Weiss who had learned to dance at a young age. Ruby leaned her face close to Weiss' and whispered as they dance

"How am I doing?" Weiss smiled at this.

"You could be doing better," Ruby's smile turned down slightly before she heard Weiss next statement, "But you are doing great." They didn't speak after that, losing themselves in the music as it filled the room. They let the rhythm take over as they just let the music flow through them. Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder as they danced close together. Ruby twirled Weiss around as the music came to an end before pulling the white-haired dancer close against her, their face mere inches from each other. The room went quiet as the music ended, neither girl speaking as they just breathed, their faces frozen in their positions close together neither one ready to make the first move.

Then they kissed, but it was more frantic than any other of their kisses. They mashed their lips together trying to bring the other as close as possible. As they kissed they walked to Weiss' bedroom, only breaking the seal of their lips for air. They crashed into the room still with their lips locked together as they fell on the bed; Ruby was on top of Weiss. They broke their kiss to stare into each other's eyes; both were filled with love and lust.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, not wanting to go any further without asking Weiss first. Weiss' only response was to put her arm around Ruby's neck to drag the other girl down into another kiss. Ruby took that as an affirmative and they started undressing each other. Their hands were fumbling and awkward, but neither cared because they were too lost in each other. They undressed and their hands roamed each other's bodies, their movements unsure and groping, but both enjoyed themselves regardless, through the haze of pleasure they both had the same thought:  _"I love her."_

* * *

 

After they had finished they wrapped themselves in the blanket, their bodies entwined together and both of them feeling happy with themselves. Ruby was the first to speak.

"Weiss that was amazing," she said with an endearing smile on her face. Weiss looked at her and gave the younger girl a soft kiss.

"Yes, it was."

"Weiss, can I tell you something?" Ruby wondered as she rested her head on Weiss' shoulder, practically burying her face in Weiss' messy curtain of white hair.

"Of course you can."

"I love you Weiss," Ruby said with her most innocent smile on, causing Weiss' heart to melt.

"I love you, too, Ruby," she said as she tilted Ruby's head up to give her a chaste kiss. Then they were interrupted when they heard the door crash open.

"Who could that be?" Weiss asked before her blood ran cold at the voice that followed the door.

"RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Yang yelled as she walked through the house looking for her baby sister, unaware of her current position.

"Oh shit," Ruby and Weiss exclaimed at the exact same moment as the bedroom door opened with Yang standing there with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"Hey, Ruby how did the dancing…" Her voice trailed off as she opened her eyes and took in the sight of the clothes strewn about the room and her sister underneath a blanket with Weiss, with both of them clearly not dressed. If Weiss could describe the look in Yang's eyes she would say that they seemed to turn crimson in anger

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" She screamed, Ruby and Weiss both had the same thought looking at the enraged blonde.  _"This is not going to end well."_


	18. This Can't End Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Well I left last chapter on quite a cliffhanger so now we get to see how this situation with Yang will play out. Thank you to AmibdextrousLion and Pozsich(Perzberk the Mad Editor) for going over this chapter and editing it, both of them write their own stories that I recommend you go check out, Lion writes Layer of Ice which is a great White Rose AU. Pozsich writes A Brighter Dream which is a nice Black Rose story and I like both. The poll on my page is still open though I don’t know how much longer I will keep it up. Also as always I recommend you come down to the Reiss Steam group and the /r/Reiss subreddit. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story or if you see any problems, I always appreciate the feedback and I read every review. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Yang was sitting at home doing nothing, and for the energetic blonde this was a problem. Yang was always doing something, even if it was something she shouldn’t be doing. The blonde reclined on the couch and, as she half focused on the TV, a thought popped into her head. _“I wonder how Ruby’s date with Weiss is going?”_ It had been a few days since Yang had taught Ruby how to dance in order to impress her princess. A devilish thought formed in Yang’s head, causing her to grin evilly. _“How about, instead of wondering, I go and see how it is?”_ The more Yang thought about this idea the better it seemed. Not only would she get to tease her baby sister about the date, she could also make sure that Weiss was following the rules Yang had set down when she had started dating Ruby. Yang decided to follow this plan of action, since it wasn’t like she had anything else to do anyways. Blake was at her own house on account of wanting to peacefully read a book, something she couldn’t with her rambunctious blonde girlfriend around. Standing up Yang stretched, standing on her toes and reaching for the sky. She could feel and hear her back popping. After that was done she took large strides to the hallway, trying to recall how to get to Weiss’ house.

 

After she had the route sort of worked out in her head, she grabbed her motorcycle helmet and went outside to see her baby: Bumblebee. The glorious two-wheeled vehicle gleamed in the dying light of the day, the bright yellow paint the same color as her long hair. Yang gave the bike a loving smile as she threw her right leg over it, straddling the seat as she put on her helmet. Revving the engine louder than she needed to, Yang zoomed off towards Weiss’ house, feeling the hum of the engine reverberate throughout her body. Only as she pulled up to the pristine house did the thought occur to her, _“What if the door is locked?”_ Yang didn’t always think things through. Deciding to go ahead anyway, and figure things out as she went along, Yang was pleasantly surprised to find the door unlocked

“Things are looking up, Yang” she said to herself as she opened the door and closed it much more loudly than necessary to make her arrival known. “RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU?” she shouted, wanting to start the teasing. As she walked into the house she heard voices down the hall, from what she assumed to be the bedroom. Before her mind could wander _there,_ though, Yang shut her eyes to try blocking out the images. _“We’ve been down that road already Yang”_ she admonished herself as she opened the bedroom door.

“Ruby how did the dancing…” her voice petered off as she opened her eyes. Clothes were strewn around the room and on the floor there were shirts, pants, panties… _“Nononono,”_ she thought frantically, not able to get her eyes to focus on the center of the room, _“Can’t be...”_ she kept repeating like a silent prayer. Making herself look up at the bed in the center of the room Yang saw a sight that she would rather have not seen. Ruby and Weiss were curled together under the blanket, and both looked terrified at the imposing blonde’s entrance. What really set Yang off, though, was that she could clearly see that neither girl was dressed, and a familiar scent hung in the air. _“Ruby… Ruby had sex… sex with Weiss.”_ She thought this final coherent thought before she let her emotions take over, and she got mad.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK!” She screamed, further frightening the red and white haired girls.

“Yang…what...are...what are you doing here?” Ruby asked timidly. Yang turned her crimson gaze to her little sister.

“WHAT AM I DOING?” Her voice was still a shout as she continued her tirade, “I CAME TO SEE HOW YOUR DATE WAS GOING AND WHAT DO I FIND?” She left the question hanging in the air, so Ruby thought for a minute before offering up an answer.

“Ummmm… you find my date going really well?” The nervous sister asked with a sheepish smile, earning a sigh from Weiss and a glare from Yang. The blonde calmed down enough to focus her attention on Weiss.

“So princess, what were the rules I set down for you when you started dating my baby sister?” Yang practically growled the question.

“Actually, Yang, is it alright with you if we could… put our clothes back on before we continue?” Weiss asked timidly, afraid of what Yang’s reaction would be. The intruding girl blinked several times at this question, as in her anger she had forgotten that the other girls were naked under the blanket.

“Uhhhh…. Sure, I’ll wait for you two in the kitchen.” she said, unusually reasonable given the circumstances.

 

After Yang had closed the door Weiss turned to glare at Ruby.

“How did she know about our date?” she questioned.

 Ruby kept up her sheepish smile. _“I just can’t catch a break,”_ she inwardly sighed. “Well, I asked Yang to teach me how to dance so I could impress you…judging by our current attire I’d say it worked,” she muttered the last part under her breath, but Weiss still vaguely heard it.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Ruby quickly backpedalled.

“Alright, so we know how she found us. Now what?” Weiss asked, not really to Ruby, but more as just a general thought she spoke aloud. Ruby still offered an answer, though.

“Well, I was thinking, if we dress fast enough, we can jump out the window and make a run for it before she notices, and we can start a new life in Mistral,” she said, only partially joking. Yang was scary when she was mad after all, Ruby thought.  Weiss didn’t even deign Ruby’s escape plan with a response.

“Just get dressed, you dolt. We’ll deal with this problem somehow,” Weiss said after an agonizing pause in which she had just glared at Ruby.

“Alright,” Ruby said quietly, though she wasn’t so cowed as to pass up an opportunity to fluster her girlfriend. When Weiss stood up to put her clothes on, Ruby gave the shorter girl’s rear a little smack, causing Weiss to flush a brilliant shade of red. Turning around she saw Ruby just standing there with a playful smile on her face.

Weiss couldn’t think of anything to say to that action, since her and Ruby were both standing naked after… _“I’m still having trouble thinking about such things...”_ Weiss thought to herself. “Get dressed Ruby.”

“Whatever you say.”

 

They both quickly dressed after that, and cautiously left the sanctum that was Weiss’ bedroom to go confront the threat that waited in her kitchen. Yang was sitting patiently in the kitchen. The red tint to her eyes had disappeared, leaving them the usual lilac.

“Please, take a seat you two,” she said, gesturing to the two seats opposite her, acting like they were in her home and not the other way around. Ruby and Weiss exchanged nervous looks before sitting down. “Now, let’s start where we left off. Schnee, can you tell me the rules I gave you when we had the older sister talk?”

“If I hurt Ruby you’ll beat me up, if I cheat on Ruby you’ll beat me up, if I mistreat Ruby in any way you’ll beat me up,” Weiss repeated back the rules she had been told months ago.

“Good, now which rule are you missing?” Yang asked, dead serious.

“There were no other rules you gave me,” Weiss said, confused. Ruby had just sunk into her chair, trying to blend in and go unnoticed by her older sister.

“There was one other rule, an unspoken rule. Can you guess what that rule is?”

“Uhhh...”

“DON’T FUCK MY SISTER!” Yang roared, suddenly back to her angry state, cowing Weiss, but angering Ruby

“Yang, you don’t get to decide what i can and can’t do with my girlfriend.” Ruby said with determination. Yang swung her gaze towards Ruby.

“Yes, I can. As your older sister it’s my job to protect you.”

“That doesn’t mean you can decide my relationships,” Ruby replied. Weiss decided this would be a good time to speak up.

“She does raise a valid point,” was her calm and reasonable response. Yang just stared her down. “Point taken, I’ll shut up now.”

Ruby and Yang continued to stare each other down, with Weiss now doing what Ruby had done, just trying to blend in with her chair.

“Ruby you aren’t old enough to make these kinds of decisions, so that’s where I come in.”

“No Yang, you can’t treat me like a kid forever. You’re going to have to let me make these decisions on my own.” Yang looked thoughtful at this statement.

“No, you’ll always be my little sister and it’s my job to protect you.”

“Yang, you won’t always be there to protect me, you have to trust me,” Ruby said quietly. Yang looked at her sister.

“I do trust you Rubes.”

“Then act like it. You trust me and you have no reason not to trust Weiss. You have to let me grow up sometime.”

“But what kind of example am I setting if i don’t try and protect you?” Yang questioned. Ruby looked skeptical at this.

“Example? You regularly make references to having sex with Blake or you make sexual innuendos.”

“I do not!” Yang protested. Ruby just gave her a dead serious stare.

“Yang what does the number 69 make you think of?” she asked, Yang just chuckled.

“Heh, it’s a sex thing.”

“My point exactly,” Ruby said with a self-satisfied smile. Yang looked defeated as she slumped down in her chair.

“You’re right; I’m not a good role model am I?” Yang said, more to herself than either of the girls in front of her. Ruby got up from her chair and leaned down next to her sister to give her a hug.

“You’re a great role model Yang; you just need to be less protective.”

“Alright. Though I think we need new rules.” Yang said making the other two girls nod their heads.

“First, you can… you know,” she started uncertainly, though she smiled when Ruby and Weiss both blushed and looked away. “But not when me or Blake are around. Preferably not at our house at all, but if you do, make sure you give yourselves enough time to finish before we get home. I don’t want to walk in on that scene again,” Yang continued, enjoying the embarrassment this conversation was causing Ruby and Weiss.

“Agreed,” the two girls said after an awkward look between them.

“Second, I don’t want to see you getting handsy with Ruby, save that for when you two are alone.”

“Ruby is worse than me!” Weiss protested.

“Same goes for you Ruby,” Yang said.

“Same goes for you and Blake,” Ruby said. Weiss nodded at this, and Yang sighed but acquiesced.

“Alright, it is only fair that I follow these rules too,” she said with a smile, happy this problem could be sorted out. “I’ll tell Blake when I see her.”

“And we want the picture you took of us on our first date,” Ruby said, hoping she could come out ahead in this deal. Yang just laughed.

“Hahaha sis, don’t push your luck. You’re lucky that I haven’t punched the heiress over there,” she said while pointing at Weiss.

“Fine. Now, can you go home?” Weiss asked, wanting to get the intruding blonde out of her home.

“Fine, fine, I’m going,” Yang said holding her hands up as she walked to the front door. “Just wait five minutes for me to get far away before you rip each other’s clothes off again.”

“YANG, JUST GO!” Ruby shouted as her face turned crimson from blushing.

Yang left with a big smile on her face. After a minute or so the two girls heard the sound of a motorcycle engine revving, then gradually get fainter and fainter as it went away. Ruby just looked at Weiss.

“Well, that went a lot better than expected.”

“Indeed it did,” Weiss replied. Ruby continued looking at Weiss, and an evil grin popped up on her face.

“You want to go and…” she left the last part unsaid. Weiss just flushed rose red.

“No,” she muttered. _“This girl will be the death of me,”_ she thought, but then Ruby sat down next to her and leaned her head on Weiss’ shoulder and smiled.

“Alright. I love you Weiss.”

“I love you too Ruby.” _“There are worse deaths,”_ Weiss decided with a smile.


	19. Opening an Old Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special time and place for Yang and Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- I say this with every new chapter but this is the longest chapter I have written to date. This chapter I would like to say shout out to Cat (AKA AmbidextrousLion) and Poz for editing this story for grammar and just generally making sure this chapter isn’t terrible. Also special shout out to ElfenLied1012 for reasons that will become very obvious once you start reading. I really recommend you read Elfens stories Snowy Vale and Melting Vale the second of which I beta read for, both are awesome and two of my favorite stories. I would also like to suggest you guys check out the /r/Reiss subreddit for great fan art and fanfics and the Reiss Steam group which is near 100 members and you can talk to me and the other people I mentioned who all write great stories that I really like. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you see any errors that I can fix, I always like feedback and I read every review that you guys post. I am also holding a contest to make the cover for Icy Rose, with 172 followers I know that some of you can draw the only stipulation is it must be something from Icy Rose so if you think you can beat Cat’s drawing for Icy Rose send it to me, hell even if you just want to draw a something from Icy Rose I’d appreciate the hard work and I’ll will most likely give everyone who sends in a submission a shout out when I close the contest. It will last until the end of March so you guys have plenty of time to draw. Alright enough of me droning on, I know you guys are only here for the story so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Yang was walking down the main street of Vale, which crossed through the heart of the city. The tall blonde was walking through a crowd of people who all had places to be with a certain spot in her mind. Taking a right at a four way intersection, Yang was soon on a less busy road where the crowds were thinner and easier to maneuver through. Yang smiled to herself as she got closer to her destination. When she arrived at a bookstore, Yang had a sudden rush of nostalgia — this was a special bookstore after all.

Pushing the door open and striding in, Yang looked around and smiled when her eyes settled on the small café area.  _"Ah, the memories,"_  she thought as she walked into the heart of the bookstore towards the fantasy section. She had a particular book in mind. Walking up and down the aisle she scanned the shelves, craning her neck to look at the top shelves. Eventually, she saw the book she was looking for. The letters on the spine were colored red to contrast with the white cover. Reaching her hand out, Yang gently took the book out from its place among its other copies, and turned the book to look at its front cover. The cover showed two girls, the older one was paler than the younger girl, and had lighter colored hair. They were holding each other in a close hug, the younger girl kissing her partners neck. Yang held back a chuckle at the cover as she read the title to make sure she had grabbed the right book. Melting Vale: Book 2 in the Vale Series.

" _Alright, got the right one_ ," she thought, not even bothering to check the author. She knew it was the right book, the one that Blake had been so excited for. This was a perfect gift for her bookish girlfriend, whose birthday was coming up very soon. She had read the first book, Snowy Vale, and had loved it. She had gotten incredibly excited to hear that a sequel was being made. Yang had been happy to hear that the book was coming out not too long before Blake's birthday, and had decided that the book would be a great gift along with something else, which was why she had gone to this particular bookstore that was off the beaten path. Walking up to the register with the book, Yang put on a friendly smile, since she liked to talk to people. She looked behind the register and saw the cashier, a young rabbit Faunus with long brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Hi there!" Yang said happily, seeming to startle the girl.

"H...hi, did you find everything okay?" she asked, somewhat cautious of the boisterous blonde.

"Why yes I did…" Yang leaned to the side to see the girl's name tag, "...Velvet. Mmmhhh, what a pretty name," she said, making Velvet blush.

"Thank… thank you" she mumbled as she rang up the purchase.

"Hey Velvet, are you attending Beacon University?" Yang inquired of the girl.

"Yes, I'm a freshman…How did you know?" The rabbit Faunus asked suspiciously.

Yang pointed at a Beacon University backpack behind the counter. "Well I see you have a Beacon University book bag, so I just guessed. I'm a freshman as well," Yang said, beaming a wide smile at the other girl, "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

Velvet looked at her bag and then back at Yang with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah maybe. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked as she put the book into a plastic bag and handed it to Yang.

"Yeah, actually there is! I got this book for my girlfriend's birthday in a few days, and I was wondering, if I bought this book back gift wrapped, if you could keep it here 'till I bring her here?"

"I don't see why not, but why bring her here?" Velvet asked, genuinely confused as to why the girl in front of her would bring her significant other to this bookstore.

"Well, this is actually the first place we met, so I thought it would be a good place to bring her for her birthday," Yang told Velvet as she picked up the plastic bag. The rabbit Faunus smiled at this.

"Awww, that is sweet. Yes, I can hold onto the book until her birthday. When is it?"

"Three days from now," Yang replied, "I'll bring the book back tomorrow gift wrapped if you are working."

"Sure, sounds good…" Velvet said before pausing and Yang realized why.

"Oh, how rude of me! I never told you my name," she exclaimed, slapping her forehead before holding her hand out. "Yang, Yang Xiao Long," she said with a big smile on her face. Velvet looked at the hand held out to her before smiling and taking it in her own and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Yang Xiao Long. I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

"Nice to meet you, Velvet. I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good luck with your girlfriend's birthday!"

"Thank you," Yang said as she turned and left the store leaving the rabbit Faunus with a smile on her face.

As Yang closed the store door behind her she turned to look at the sign on the store, and she smiled, thinking back to the last time she had been at this store.

* * *

 

Snow. It fell from the sky, silent but steady, blanketing everything in the city of Vale. Yang looked around at the white scenery as she walked through the commercial district with her little sister Ruby, the snow crunching under their boots. Yang took a deep breath, filling her lungs with cold air before she exhaled, her breath billowing out in front of her in a white mist.

"Hey Yang, let's see what's down here!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran down a less busy street. Yang just shook her head and smiled.  _"This girl,"_  she thought as she followed her sister down the street. The street had less people on it, so Yang was easily able to keep the red form of her sister in sight as she ran down the street before stopping in front of a store. The sign denoted the store as  _A Separate World Bookstore_ , and Ruby's silver eyes were wide in excitement.

"Yang! Yang! Yang! Let's go in here!" she squealed, practically bouncing around her taller sister.

"Alright, let's go," Yang sighed. She wasn't a big reader, aside from classes and the fairy tales she had read to Ruby when they were younger, but she would go in to keep an eye on Ruby. Yang followed her sister inside and looked around the store. It was a nice bookstore. It had two floors, the bottom floor containing a small cafe with plenty of space for customers to read and drink. The cafe was right next to the registers, which were separated from the rest of the store by a counter where you could set your books down. The rest of the first floor, and the entire second floor, was dominated by book shelves with books of all kinds. From kids books to textbooks, the shelves were laden with books, but Yang wasn't interested. Ruby had dashed off into the store the second she had entered, leaving Yang by herself to wander around. . Yang didn't care about the books, so she started walking around random sections, trying to kill the time, waiting until Ruby was ready to leave. As she passed the fantasy section she stopped in her tracks, her eyes riveted on the one other person who was in the aisle. Standing in the section was a girl browsing for new books, or maybe a particular novel, Yang didn't really care why the girl was in the store, she was too interested in the mystery woman. The girl had long black hair, which framed her pale face and amber eyes perfectly. She had a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, and a black sweater and warm pants to fight off the frigid weather outside the safety of the store. Yang looked at this girl, who hadn't noticed her, and came to a quick decision.  _"I need to talk to her"_. Yang looked around to see where Ruby was, making sure that her sister was still busy in the depths of a book so she could talk to this stranger, but didn't catch sight of the younger girl before she approached the mystery girl. The stranger was still looking at the shelves of books, when Yang casually walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"You know, I was about to give up on finding anything worthwhile in this store, but then you caught my eye," she said, with a smile on her face. The girl was taken aback by Yang, with her wild blonde hair and friendly lilac eyes, but was willing to talk to her.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are by far the prettiest sight in here," Yang said, with a wide sweep of her arms to emphasize her point. This made the dark haired girl blush at the generous compliment.

"Thank you, though you aren't terrible to look at either," she answered, earning a wider grin from Yang.

"Aww, thank you," she said, directing her bright smile towards the unnamed girl, who looked her new friend up and down. Yang was only wearing boots, jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a lightweight jacket.

"Weren't you cold outside?" the more warmly dressed girl asked.

"Nope," was Yang's cheery response. "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee?" she asked.

The amber eyed girl thought about this for a moment before responding. "Sounds lovely," she said before leading the way to the cafe, with her new blonde haired friend following close behind.

Yang wasn't sure exactly how long they talked, but eventually Ruby found Yang, and she came over with a bag in one-hand containing the books she had bought. "Hey Yang, look at all the books I got!" she said excitedly, holding up the bag and pointing to it. It was only then that she noticed the dark haired girl sitting opposite her sister. "Who's your friend Yang?" she asked, cocking her head to the side like a puppy.

"Oh yeah, Ruby this is…" Yang trailed off, realizing she had never learned her friend's name.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna" The girl answered.

"Blake… that's a beautiful name," Yang commented, earning another dusting of red on Blake's pale face. "Well Blake, my name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long," The blonde put her hand out as she introduced herself. Blake took Yang's hand and shook it.

" _Her hand is so warm and soft_ ," Blake thought, before she stopped herself and wondered why that had crossed her mind.

"Well Yang, as nice as it has been talking to you, I must be going," Blake said, finishing her drink and standing up.

"Hold up Blakey," Yang said, oblivious to the reaction on Blake's face at the nickname as Yang took the napkin she had and started writing on it. "Here, take this and call me sometime," she said with a wink that went unnoticed by Ruby, but not Blake. She took the napkin and read it.  _Call me_  was written above a string of numbers which she presumed to be Yang's phone number.

"I might just take you up on that," Blake said as she folded the napkin carefully and put it in her pocket next to her phone. "Now I must be going, it was nice meeting you both," she told the sisters with a wave of her hand as she left the warm store interior and ventured out into the cold day. She headed off to her next destination, but she felt a little warmer as she thought about the rather odd encounter she had just had. _"Yang… what a strange girl_ ," she thought absentmindedly as she walked through the snow covered streets.  _"Yet, I enjoyed her company."_ her mind continued to wander as the snow fell around her, swirling in the air before settling on the ground, but Blake paid it no mind, her thoughts still on the fiery blonde.  _"I will call her sometime,"_  Blake resolved.

Yang watched Blake the entire time she left, her thoughts focused on the mysterious girl whom she had known for such a brief period of time.  _"How pretty was she?"_  Yang wondered as she stood up and walked out of the store, not really paying attention to the snow as it fell around her and Ruby as they headed home to relax for the night.  _"I hope she calls. I wonder what came over me to; just talk to her like that?"_  Yang pondered. She was normally an outgoing and friendly person, but something had been different with Blake, though Yang couldn't quite place her finger on it. Maybe one day she would understand what was different about Blake, the mystery girl she had met at the bookstore.

* * *

 

" _Now I understand what was different,"_  Yang thought with a shake of her head. She had been staring at the bookstore sign, reminiscing about the first time she had met Blake. "One of the best decisions I've ever made." Yang thought as she turned around to head back to the main street, so she could get home and wrap the copy of Melting Vale with gift wrap — patterned with small kittens of course. Yang still had one more stop to make, though, before she could head home. She was going to get one last present for Blake. " _Hopefully she'll like it!"_

* * *

 

"BLAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEE, HURRY UP!" Yang whined as she stayed a few steps ahead of the Faunus girl who was content to walk at a leisurely pace, and enjoy the frustration her slow pace was causing her blonde girlfriend.

"What's the hurry?" she asked in a wondering tone, as she looked at Yang, who was walking backwards so she could face Blake

"I have a surprise for you, so come on!" she moaned as she turned around and continued walking. Blake shook her head, but did speed up a little to appease Yang.

"Alright, alright, I'm hurrying up," she sighed, which got a triumphant smile aimed at her from over Yang's shoulder.

"Just follow me," Yang said as she reached out and took Blake's hand, helping to speed her up further. They walked down the main street of Vale with only the leading blonde knowing their final destination. Eventually, Yang lead them down a side street, to a less busy part where the crowds were smaller, and Blake got the vague notion that she had been here before.

"Ta Da!" Yang exclaimed with a dramatic flourish of her hands as they arrived at  _A Separate World Bookstore_ , and it clicked in Blake's mind why this place was so familiar.

"Yang, is this…?"

"Yep, it's the place where we first met," Yang finished Blake's sentence for her. "Now come on inside, I still have a surprise for you!" Yang urged her inside. Blake entered the familiar bookstore and turned her head to look around, her eyes caught by the cafe. Everything was normal, except for one table in the corner that had two things out of the ordinary. One was the small reserved sign and the other was an ursa teddy bear sitting in one of the seats.

"Yang, would that have anything to do with you?" Blake said already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," Yang answered in a sing song voice. "How about you go take a seat there, while I go get your surprise," she said, giving Blake a little push towards the table. Blake stuck her tongue out at Yang as she went to sit at the table, moving the teddy bear to the table so she could sit down.

Yang came back a few minutes later, with two gift wrapped boxes in her hands. What surprised Blake, though, was the shy rabbit Faunus who followed behind Yang, holding a tray with two ordinary cupcakes, plus one with a candle stuck into it." "Happy Birthday!" Yang exclaimed as she sat down at the table, putting the presents at her feet and taking the tray from the other girl, who looked very shy.

"Yang…why… why are there three cupcakes?" the rabbit girl mumbled. Yang looked at the girl with a smile on her face

"One for me, one for the birthday girl, and one for you," she said matter of factly, causing Velvet to look surprised.

"M-me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Of course Velvet! You helped me set all this up, you deserve it," Yang said, patting the third seat at the table. Velvet smiled a watery smile as she sat down

"Hello, my name is Blake," Blake introduced herself to the new addition to the table as she held her hand out.

"Hi, my name is Velvet," she said quietly, "You're lucky to have such a thoughtful girlfriend" she said while averting her eyes, still uncomfortable around the new person. Blake noticed this, and had an idea on how to make Velvet more comfortable. Reaching up, she undid her bow and let her cat ears free.

"Hey, no need to be nervous," Blake said. Velvet had noticed the motion around the corner of her eye, and, looking up, saw the cat ears that swiveled around on Blake's head, getting accustomed to sound now that they weren't muffled by the bow, which Blake put in her pocket. She visibly relaxed at the sight of the ears atop Blake's head.

"Alright, time to sing," Yang said cheerfully, as she pulled out a lighter and lit the candle on the one cupcake, pushing it closer to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Blake! Happy birthday to you!" Yang and Velvet sang together to a smiling Blake, who blew out the candle when they finished singing. Taking out the candle, she took a bite of the cupcake; it was lemon vanilla and it tasted great. Yang and Velvet both picked up their cupcakes and started eating.

The trio made small talk while they ate the cupcakes, and when they finished Yang clapped her hands together.

"Alright, it's gift time," she said, pulling out one of the wrapped gifts. "These are the gifts from me, I don't know what Ruby and Weiss are doing for you," she informed Blake while handing her the package.

"I'm sure whatever they do I will love it," Blake said as she tore off the gift wrap, noting that the gift wrap was patterned with small black kittens.  _"Typical Yang,"_  she thought. She tore off the last of the gift paper and found herself holding a book. Turning it around, she looked at the title, Melting Vale, before smiling at the gift. "Thank you Yang."

"I know how excited you were for it, so I thought it would make a good gift," Yang beamed at Blake with a wide smile, glad that she had been right in picking that book. "And, you still have one gift left from me," she said, handing Blake a small box. Velvet was just sitting passively, happy to be with her two new friends. Blake opened the box and smiled at what she saw lying inside, a simple silver bracelet."

"Yang, it's lovely," she said as she took it out of the box and put it on her left wrist.

"I'm glad that you like it, but it's not the only thing in the box," Yang said cryptically, making Blake look back in the box and notice something else. Pulling it out, she realized it was a picture of Yang's room, but there were added additions that caught the dark haired girl's attention. There was lots of leather, straps and...

" _Oh God,"_  Blake thought, feeling her face flush a brilliant red as it clicked in her mind what the items in the picture were. "Yang, what is this?" she said trying to fight the crimson blush on her face.

"That, is part of your birthday gift," Yang said with a wink, making the flush on Blake's face worse .

"How did you…"

"I may have read your diary," Yang confessed.

Blake looked from the picture to Yang's sheepish face.  _"Note to self: talk to Yang about not looking in my diary after…"_ she stopped there, not wanting the blush to get any worse with Velvet still there, as the rabbit Faunus hadn't seen the picture and didn't know about what was waiting in Yang's room.

"What about the talk you had with Weiss and Ruby?" Blake wondered, remembering the rules that had been set down for all four girls about what they could and couldn't do with their significant others and where.

"I told them it was part of your birthday gift, so they were fine with it this one time." Yang told Blake, Velvet not understanding what they were talking about, "and you still have one other gift waiting for you."

"What is it?" Blake wondered, not sure if she could handle anymore without her face catching fire from how hot it felt.

"Oh, I can't tell you just yet, you have a few...  _tasks,_  to complete, before I can give you that gift," Yang said, emphasizing the word and topping it off with a wink.

" _This fiend!"_  Blake thought indignantly, barely able to stand how warm her face felt.

"Well Velvet, it was nice meeting you, but we must be going," Blake said as she put the picture back in the box and stood up, grabbing her book.

"It was nice to meet you as well Blake," Velvet said with a smile, "hopefully we have some classes together."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Yang said as she stood up as well.

"We'll see you later Velvet," they both said as Blake took Yang's hand, and practically pulled her along as they left the store. Velvet smiled to herself, happy to have new friends, when she realized something. Blake had forgotten to put her bow back on in her haste to leave. Velvet wondered at this, not aware that Blake had had more pressing and interesting things occupying her mind, the foremost being getting back to Yang's house and how they would spend the rest of the night.

Velvet stood up and pushed the chairs in that the two girls had forgotten to push in in their haste to get out of the building. She picked up the dirty plates, and grabbed the forgotten teddy bear from its place on the table. Making her way back to the counter, she silently thanked the fact that no customers had come in during the little birthday party. She leaned against the counter, thinking about the two lovestruck girls she had befriended.  _"They seem nice… weird, but nice."_  The rabbit Faunus thought as she got back to work, unaware of what had really gone on between her two new friends.


	20. A Trip Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go skiing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- These chapters just keep getting longer every time, so I hope you guys like that, if not I'm sorry. Thank you to AmbidextrousLion, Elfenlied1012, and Pozsich for helping me edit this chapter, either making sure the grammar is good or helping me write the story. I recommend that you check out their stories cause they are all good. I still have the art contest going on if you would like to submit something to me it goes till the end of March and I also still have the poll on my page which will also go till the end of March. Leave me a review and let me know if you see any mistakes or just tell me what you think of the story even if you hate it, I always enjoy the feedback and I read ever review and I appreciate them all even if I don't respond to it. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

For what was not the first time Weiss wondered why they were here. No, she wasn't getting metaphysical. She was wondering why her, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were in a limo on their way to the snowy mountains.

"Weiss, I'm so happy you invited us!" Ruby exclaimed while sitting next to her, practically yelling in her ear. Oh right, that was why they were there. Weiss had invited Ruby to go skiing, wanting to use her money to take Ruby somewhere special. Ruby had been enthusiastic to go, though she had asked if they could bring Yang. Weiss had initially denied her girlfriend on this matter. She had wanted it to be a getaway for just the two of them, but Ruby's puppy dog pout had eventually broken Weiss' resolve as it always did. So Yang had been invited to come with them, and she had wanted to bring Blake with her unsurprisingly. That time Weiss hadn't even fought the request; she already knew the end of the argument.

That had been a few days ago, and now currently they were riding in a limo towards the mountains a few hours drive away. More specifically, they were driving to the luxury cabin that was owned by the Schnee family. Weiss knew that neither of her parents would be there. They almost always were too busy with business or vacationing somewhere warm. They had little tolerance for the cold weather, unlike their daughter who loved the cold and enjoyed the frigid bite of the lower temperatures.

"Weiss. Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed once more, shaking Weiss' shoulder to try and break the paler girl from her thoughts and get her attention.

"Stop shaking me, you dolt," Weiss growled. It held some menace, though it was more of a warning for Ruby to stop. The younger girl promptly stopped shaking her girlfriend, but kept her eyes fixed on her with an innocent and earnest smile

"I'm sorry Weiss, I'm just so excited!" Ruby practically shouted with joy, "This is my first time skiing!"

"Well calm down, or I will have this car turned around and we will go home right now," Weiss said sternly, hoping that Ruby wouldn't call her bluff. It worked, as Ruby puffed out her cheeks, crossed her arms, and sat down making Weiss take a breath in relief. It was short lived before one of the other two occupants in the car chimed in.

"Oh, you would never do that Weiss!" Yang said with that grin on her face which infuriated Weiss. "You love us all too much!" she said reaching across the space that separated the two couples so she could tousle the heiress' hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Weiss shouted, jerking her head away from the other girl's hand.

"Alright, alright," Yang said while putting her hands up in a placating gesture. "I was just trying to be funny. Sorry princess," Yang said crossing her arms. Weiss merely glared at the other girl.

"Here, let me help," Ruby said meekly from her right side. Reaching up, she started fixing Weiss' hair. Weiss was about to tell her to let her do it herself, but Ruby was so concentrated on the task at hand. Her tongue was sticking out slightly as she fussed over Weiss' hair, making the older girl bite back her words and letting Ruby keep working.

"Aww what a good girlfriend my sister is!" Yang praised.

" _That insufferable blonde! How will I make it through this weekend with her here?"_ Weiss pondered as she just stared at the offending girl. Before she could come up with some remark the fourth passenger of the limo spoke up.

"Alright everyone, let's play a game," Blake said passively from her spot to the left of Yang. Yang and Ruby both perked up at this suggestion eager to play, and Weiss merely looked curious at what the raven haired girl would say.

"What kind of game, Blakey?" Yang asked, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. Blake looked at her with a small smile.

"It's called the silent game. The first person to talk loses," Blake informed the other passengers. Ruby was subdued slightly and Yang was downright floored.

"That's such a boring game!" she said, clearly unwilling to participate. Luckily her reaction was something Blake had anticipated.

"That's why the winner of the game gets a prize," Blake informed her stubborn girlfriend. Those words brought Yang's interest back.

"What kind of prize?" Yang inquired. Blake just smiled a little wider.

"You won't find out until the game is over."

"What that isn't fair! Just tell me now, please?" Yang pleaded, but to no avail.

"Do you want to play?" Blake asked ignoring the pleading. Yang just shook her head fervently

"Yes, yes I do!" she exclaimed, Blake's smile getting the biggest it has been so far.

"Alright, so will you guys also play?" she asked, turning to the other two girls.

"Of course we will, won't we Weiss?" Ruby asked excitedly, looking strikingly like a puppy in Weiss' eyes. Weiss was unsure, but after looking over at Blake she saw the other girl briefly wink as if to say, " _Trust me"._ Neither Yang nor Ruby saw this so Weiss decided to trust her Faunus friend.

"Very well," Weiss conceded, "we can play."

"Yes!" Ruby and Yang both cheered, Ruby throwing her hands in the air.

"Alright on the count of three we start. 1… 2...3!"

* * *

"I won!" Ruby cheered as the limo pulled up to its destination and the excited girl jumped out of the car to start an impromptu celebration party. Yes, somehow Ruby had been the last person to speak during their game. Yang had been the first out and then had tried sabotaging the others, leading to Weiss getting eliminated when she shouted at Yang. Blake would have won if Yang hadn't whispered something in her ear causing her to flush red and start stammering. Weiss didn't have enhanced Faunus hearing, but she thought she heard the word  _diary_ used.

"So Blake, what did Ruby win?" Yang asked as she, Blake, and Weiss got out of the limo, still curious what this prize could be. Blake smirked at this

"Oh yeah about the prize... there was no prize."

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted before a venomous glare from Weiss quieted her down. "What do you mean 'there was no prize'?" she asked quieter.

"I just said that so you would agree to play," Blake answered matter-of-factly, dumbfounding Yang.

"Why?"

"Because Weiss was about to kill you if you didn't shut up and I couldn't tell you just to be quiet because then you wouldn't have listened to me," Blake explained to Yang. She opened her mouth to try and argue against Blake's logic, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Instead she just crossed her arms and turned her back to Blake while pouting.

"Can't believe you tricked me," she grumbled, making Blake chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Yang's waist in a hug.

"Oh shush you," she said playfully as she nuzzled into Yang's neck, making the blonde smile a little.

"So anyway," Weiss interjected, getting Blake and Yang's attention. Weiss was standing a few feet away from them, close to the cabin that would be their home during their stay. She had her arms wrapped around Ruby in a hug, and the other girl had her face nestled in the crook where Weiss' neck met her shoulder. This apparently was her consolation prize since there was no actual prize. "If you would grab your stuff you can go into the cabin and pick a room, you can take any room but the master bedroom," she told them as she pulled Ruby off of her.

"I can assume that you are taking that," Blake said less as a question and more as a statement.

"Yes, I am," Weiss answered while nodding her head as she walked past Ruby to the trunk of the car. The trunk popped open. Reaching in, Weiss pulled out a duffel bag with the Schnee snowflake on it. For being so rich she packed very lightly. Blake released her hold on Yang and reached in to get her bag, the two sisters following suit and grabbing their luggage, turning to follow the lead of the shorter girl. Walking through a shoveled walkway they went up the stairs that led to the entrance of the impressive cabin.

The outside of the Schnee cabin was impressive, but the inside was as equally as amazing. The front entrance opened into the living room of the cabin, which was made of highly polished wood. There were several plants that sat in the corners of the living room. In the center of the room there were two couches that sat opposite of a large flat screen TV, which hung over an ornate fireplace. Across the room was a kitchen area with an island that you could eat at and there was a door that leads to a dining room. Straight ahead was a hallway that branched off into the various other rooms of the house. Weiss walked down that way so the other girls followed her down the hall. Weiss stopped at the end of the hallway. There were three doors on one side and a single door on the other side.

"You two can have any of these three rooms, this one is the master bedroom, so this will be where I and Ruby will stay," she said gesturing to the other three doors.

"Alright, thank you once again Weiss," Blake thanked their host.

"Yeah, thank you Princess," Yang said as she started opening the doors to each room looking at each one before she picked her favorite. She entered the room, and Blake followed suit.

Weiss fumed as she always did when that nickname was used. Strangely Ruby was quiet in thanking her girlfriend, something she was normally quite exuberant in. Turning around, Weiss walked into the room and set her bags down. The master bedroom was spacious and lightly decorated, a large king-size bed sat in the center of the room, and there was a large closet to the right and a TV in the left corner. A bathroom was connected to the room by a door near the closet. As soon as Weiss closed the door she was tackled by Ruby and pushed against the door.

"Ruby! What are you doing?" Weiss asked, in lieu of answering Ruby just pulled Weiss into a kiss. Weiss stiffened at the sudden kiss before melting into it. When Ruby broke the kiss Weiss' face was slightly flushed and she was breathing a little heavier.

"I just wanted to give you a proper thank you for bringing us," Ruby said with a playful grin on her face. Weiss couldn't think of an answer, so instead she gave Ruby another kiss before gently pushing her away.

"Get unpacked, you dolt," she said as she started going through her own bag, sorting the clothes and placing them in the closet. Ruby laughed before she started going through her own bag.

* * *

That night they all sat down at the dining room to eat a simple dinner of grilled chicken and rice made by Blake and Yang as another thank you to Weiss. After they had unpacked their bags it had been too late in the day for them to go skiing, but too early for them to sleep, so they had settled down in the living room to watch TV in front of the fire. Two hours passed before their stomachs started rumbling, so Blake and Yang had gone to make dinner. It hadn't taken long due to the exhaustion the girls felt and the simple nature of the meal. Once they had eaten their meals the four decided to put on a movie.

They all let Ruby pick the movie, and she picked a horror movie for them to watch. Weiss suspected that her reason to pick this film was so she would have a reason to cuddle close to Weiss, which Ruby did. The movie was a standard slasher horror with some psycho who stalked a bunch of college kids who all made stupid decisions while being chased by said killer. Weiss thought it was terrible, but she enjoyed how close she got to be with Ruby, though she wouldn't say so; she did have a facade to keep up. When the horrible excuse for a motion picture was over they all looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it was nearly 11 pm

"Well, we should get to bed now," Weiss announced as she extricated herself from Ruby's hold and stood up to stretch.

"Do we have toooo?" Ruby whined, earning a glare from the standing heiress.

"Yes, we have to, or do you not want to get up early to go skiing?" Weiss asked while Blake and Yang stood up to stretch as well. Ruby upon hearing this shot straight up off of the couch and grabbed Weiss' hand.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go to bed now!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled Weiss along with her to their bedroom. "Goodnight Blake, goodnight Yang" Ruby said over her shoulder as she pulled Weiss along behind her, Weiss was so caught off guard that she didn't think to say goodnight to the other two girls.

Blake watched the two girls leave before she just shook her head and looked over at Yang.

"Your sister is quite something isn't she?" she asked rhetorically. Yang just chuckled as she pulled Blake into a hug.

"Yeah, she is something. Glad she found someone who can deal with her."

"I can say the same for Weiss," Blake replied, returning the hug, "Now, should we go to bed?"

"Yeah, we probably should," Yang said as she unexpectedly dropped to the ground and picked Blake up bridal style.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake yelped as she was picked up off the ground.  _"Curse Yang and her strength,"_  Blake thought not for the first time, remembering her birthday making her face tint red.

"Just taking my love to bed," Yang answered with a waggle of her eyebrows, darkening the red of Blake's face " _She's such a fiend"._  Yang laughed at this and just carried her blushing girlfriend to the room they had selected.

"You are such trouble sometime Yang."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." Yang quickly shot back with a wide smile, Blake chose to give Yang a kiss as an answer before Yang laid Blake on their bed and dropped down next to her, the two settled down to sleep, ready for the next day.

"Ruby, would you stop dragging me?" Weiss asked as they neared the master bedroom, Ruby let go of Weiss' hand as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I'm just so so so excited to go skiing tomorrow!" Ruby said while zipping around the master bedroom as she started changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top to sleep in. Weiss just shook her head as she went at a slower pace, changing into a simple nightdress. Somehow despite her previous excitement Ruby quickly calmed down as her and Weiss both slipped under the soft covers of the king sized bed. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her close. Acting as the big spoon, she buried her face in Weiss' curtain of white hair. After lying like that for some time Ruby was still awake

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked, checking if her partner was still awake.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss huffed, still awake as well.

"Thanks for letting Yang and Blake come. I know you didn't want to, so I really appreciate it," Ruby softly said.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep you dunce," Weiss replied with a small smile on her face.

"Goodnight Princess," Ruby said, giving Weiss a goodnight kiss on the neck before they both snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, get up get up get up!" Ruby cried as she bounced around their bed, already dressed in her ski clothing. Despite how late they had gone to bed Ruby had woken up at the crack of dawn still a ball of pure energy. Weiss on the other hand was still half asleep

"Uhhhhhhh… go back to sleep Ruby it's too early," she grumbled rolling away from the excited redhead and trying to melt into the bed.

"No, get up!" Ruby said as she shook Weiss.

"Go away, you dolt," Weiss moaned, waving her arm around to try and shoo away the person attempting to wake her. Ruby stared at the sleeping form of her girlfriend and then had a brilliant idea, which brought an evil smile to her face.

"Well if you won't get up I guess I will just have to go back to bed" Ruby said, her voice suddenly lower though Weiss was still too tired to notice. Ruby crawled onto the bed next to Weiss and lay down beside her. Smiling, Ruby let her hands roam around on Weiss' body as she breathed very close to Weiss' ear, "Wake up or not, I'm happy either way." she whispered huskily, Weiss jolted out of bed when Ruby started whispering into her ear.

"You are evil!" she glowered at the now laughing girl on the bed.

"Oh come on Weiss, you had it coming! And look, now you're up!" Ruby cheered as she hopped up and gave Weiss a hug.

"Can you at least go make me some coffee while I change?" Weiss asked as she returned the hug

"Sure!" Ruby chirped happily as she dashed out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Ruby found Blake also awake and sitting at the island with a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Blake," Ruby happily greeted the Faunus girl who looked up and smiled.

"Morning Ruby, sleep well?" Blake asked as Ruby went about pouring a cup of coffee. Blake had been generous enough to make a pot even though she was not having any.

"Yeah, I slept great. How about you?"

"Oh, I slept as well as I could. You know your sister…"

"EWWW!" Ruby exclaimed, not letting Blake finish as she took the coffee she had poured and scurried out of the room.

"I wonder what Ruby thought I was going to say?" Blake asked herself taking a sip of her orange juice, "I was just going to say that her sister kept practically crushing me in her embrace while I was trying to sleep..." She shrugged it off, still not sure what had happened, but deciding it was not important. Speaking of the devil, Yang trudged into the kitchen still half asleep. Her normally lively purple eyes were half closed and her hair was an even wilder mess than it usually was, golden locks sticking up every which way. The sight made Blake burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Yang groaned as she opened the fridge, searching for her own breakfast.

"Oh nothing, your hair just looks like it is trying to run away from you," Blake said between laughs.

"Ha ha," Yang sarcastically laughed along. "So who else is up?"

"Ruby, and I assume by the cup of coffee she made Weiss is too," Blake answered as she finished her toast and drained her glass of orange juice.

"So how long do you think it will be before we leave to go skiing?"

"Well if we go off of when Ruby wants to go we would already be there. I'm guessing a few hours, say around 9am," Blake said after thinking on her answer.

"Well you better get dressed then," Yang said as she continued rummaging through the fridge. Blake walked up behind Yang and gave her a hug from behind.

"Don't take too long eating, you still need to dress and sort out… that," she finished, gesturing at the tangled monstrosity that was Yang's bed head.

"I won't," Yang answered, turning around to give Blake a quick kiss before going to look back at the fridge, wanting to eat before they left for their day of fun on the snow.

* * *

Blake wasn't far off when she said 9 am. By the time that all four girls had eaten and dressed it was 8:45 am, so they didn't leave the cabin until 9:15 am. Luckily the ski equipment was kept in a large shed type building adjacent to the main building. They all quickly selected their equipment and got set up, Weiss turned to look at them all as she was grabbing her own skis.

"I know Ruby needs to be taught, but do you two know how to ski?"

"Yessir," Blake and Yang answered in unison. Weiss nodded.

"Alright, well I'll show you two to the slopes and then I will let you two start skiing while I teach Ruby the basics."

"Sounds like a good plan," the other three all chimed in at the same time. After they were done getting ready it was 9:25am and Weiss led them to the chair lift that was a few hundred yards away from the cabin.

"Alright, if you just take this up to the top you'll be there," Weiss told Blake and Yang

"Alright sounds good! See you two up there!" Yang called down as her and Blake went up.

"Okay then," Weiss said to herself as she turned to look at Ruby. "We will take it slow on the slopes, but before we go up I need to show you the basics."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered throwing her arms up and forgetting about her ski poles, which nearly smacked Weiss in the face.

"Rule one: watch your ski poles," Weiss said more calmly than she felt after she had ducked out of the way. "Now let me show you the basic positions of skiing," Weiss said launching into a lesson on how to ski. Ruby found it somewhat boring, but she forced herself to pay attention knowing that it was important.

"Weiss this is awesome!" Ruby shouted as her and Weiss went down the intermediate hill for the fourth time. After she had been taught the basics and had demonstrated that she understood it adequately Weiss had allowed her to go skiing, they first skied on the beginner hill. Ruby had taken a little time to get the hang of it, falling over several times even on the simple beginner hill, which was short and did not allow for much speed to be built up. After about thirty minutes she was skiing well enough for Weiss to take her on the intermediate hill, which was bigger and had several obstacles on it. Weiss smiled as Ruby sped past her down the slope. Weiss was the more experienced skier, but Ruby was always the faster of the two and it seemed to translate to the slopes as well.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself!" Weiss shouted back trying to be heard as Ruby put more distance between them. The only response Weiss got back was Ruby laughing in excitement as she veered out of the way of one of the few trees that littered the easier course. They soon reached the bottom of the slope. Both of their faces were flushed red from the physical exertion and the thrill of picking up speed on the hill. Ruby was laughing as she stabbed her ski poles into the snow and walked over to Weiss.

"Weiss this is so much fun!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you so much for bringing us." Weiss smiled at his and set her poles down and hugged Ruby back.

"You're more than welcome."

"So Weiss, can we go on the expert slope now?" Ruby asked like a little child asking if she could have another cookie.

"No, we cannot. You aren't ready for the expert hill." Weiss quickly answered, though upon seeing the dejected look on the younger girls face she sighed. "Give it a few more hours and then if you are ready I promise I will take you on the expert hill." This brought a smile back to Ruby's face and she gave Weiss a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Weiss!" she exclaimed, "Now let's go again!" Ruby raced to get her poles before making off for the ski lift to take them to the top of the slope.

Weiss shook her head. " _Like a puppy,"_ she thought as she grabbed her poles and walked after Ruby at a much more leisurely pace.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby stood at the top of the expert hill for the first time, true to her word Weiss had taken her up. Several hours had passed and Ruby had only been improving on her ability to ski. During the late lunch the four girls had Ruby was pleading with Weiss to take her on the expert hill. Weiss would have denied her and told her to wait for tomorrow, but Yang and even Blake had sided with Ruby. Blake was the opinion that swayed Weiss, she had pointed out that Ruby had gotten better and that she was with Weiss who was an excellent skier. Weiss had agreed to take Ruby. Blake and Yang decided to call it a day and go back to the cabin and start making dinner.

"Alright Ruby, are you ready?" Weiss asked, turning her head to look at the girl standing next to her. Ruby seemed to be vibrating in excitement.

"Of course I am! I love a good challenge," she enthusiastically replied looking down at the slope. The expert track was much more difficult; the hill was much steeper and there were many more obstacles littering the course.

"Alright, I'll follow behind you in case something happens."

"It'll be fine Weiss, I'm going to impress you with how good I have gotten. Then I'll impress you in other ways," Ruby added the last part with a wink and waggle of her eyebrows, causing Weiss to turn her head away to try and hide the red that was rushing to her cheeks.

"Just go you dolt," she muttered, making Ruby laugh as she went down the hill.

She counted to ten and took a deep breath before following Ruby. Weiss had very little trouble avoiding the trees and rocks that were on the slope, she had been on this slope dozens of times so she knew it well. Weiss kept an eye on Ruby, making sure the other girl was doing alright. Everything was going well, they had made it about halfway down the long track and Weiss was beginning to think that her earlier worries had just been her overreacting and worrying too much. Looking at Ruby Weiss felt the air leave her lungs as time seemed to slow down. Ruby had hit a patch of ice with one of her skis and lost control and the jolt had made her drop her ski poles. This would not have been so bad if they had been on an easier track, but the problem was that she was hurtling towards a rock and had no way to stop herself in time. " _Oh no!"_ Weiss screamed in her mind, powerless to stop what was about to happen. " _This can't be happening. No no she was supposed to be safe! I was here to keep her safe!"_ Her thoughts pounded in her skull, her ears ringing as her eyes followed Ruby as she sped towards the boulder that was in her way, wishing she could take her gaze away because she knew there was only one way this could end.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieked as the other girl collided with the rock, a sickening crunch punctuated her scream.


	21. Red Like Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate that so many of you like the story the kind words I get in reviews and PM’s is what gives me the motivation to write. I would like to say thank you to AmbidextrousLion for editing this story even if she makes ridiculous suggestions (Check the end notes for that). You should all read her story Layer of Ice, it is really good even if she has trouble updating it. Shout out to my friends Roslyne and Sanktimonium, they both have given me ideas in the past Roslyne’s first story is called Pushing the Lines and so far it is really good and Sanktimonium’s new story is The Red Dragon Case Files which is a Crime AU starring Yang and Pyrrha. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter or if you see any mistakes, I appreciate every review even if you are criticizing the story. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly Enjoy! And now to see what happens!

Weiss followed behind Ruby down the ski slope, though the expert slope was so littered with obstacles that she couldn’t remain directly behind her. Swerving around a tree that was in her way Weiss scanned the area in front of her for the red snow jacket that Ruby was wearing. Weiss caught sight of a streak of red that was racing down the slope ahead of her, she was about to smile at how well Ruby was doing when she gasped, the air in her lungs being forced from her body. Ruby had been speeding down the slope avoiding trees that zipped past her, but in doing this had not noticed the patch of ice that she hit with her left ski. The sudden unexpected jolt made Ruby lose her balance and drop her ski poles. Weiss looked ahead of Ruby and nearly lost her own balance. Ruby was hurtling towards a large boulder that sat on the track and with her poor balance and lack of ski poles she had no way to slow down or avoid the boulder that lay in her path.

Weiss felt her stomach drop as she could do nothing but watch as Ruby kept getting closer to the stone. She felt her mind race in a thousand directions though one screamed louder than the rest. _“Oh god no! This can’t be happening!”_ her ears seemed to ring as her thoughts pounded away in her skull, “ _No no no, she was supposed to be safe! I was here to keep her safe!”_ Weiss felt herself go numb as Ruby was no more than a few feet away from the hazard that she couldn’t avoid.

“RUBY!” Weiss shrieked as Ruby collided with the boulder, a sickening crunch punctuating Weiss cry. Ruby didn’t stop though she hit the rock with her chest taking the brunt of the impact, but her forward momentum was so great that she flipped over the rock and kept tumbling down the slope, crashing into other smaller rocks and trees as she kept rolling. Weiss could only lower herself and try to pick up as much speed as she could so she could reach Ruby when she stopped. “ _Oh please please be alright Ruby! You’ll be fine!”_ Weiss kept repeating this phrase in her head like a mantra trying to shut out the mental images that threatened to fill her mind.

Ruby stopped tumbling down the hill, her momentum having been lost after so many impacts to slow her down. Weiss didn’t want to think about it, but as she drew nearer to the unmoving form or her girlfriend she could tell that she was seriously injured. Her right leg was bent the wrong way and Weiss could see various cuts across Ruby’s hands and face from her descent. Weiss felt bile rise in her mouth though when she looked at Ruby’s right arm. The arm was bent at an off angle and worst of all Weiss could see white among Ruby’s red jacket. Her bone was sticking out from her arm. Weiss felt tears sting her eyes as she threw her ski poles aside and undid her ski’s faster than anyone could think possible. The second her left ski was unstrapped Weiss darted to Ruby’s side. “ _No no no,”_ her thoughts were barely coherent now as she looked at the broken form of her love, the snow around her was slowly turning red from the blood flowing out of her.

“Oh god Ruby!” Weiss cried as tears flowed down her face. “ _This can’t be happening!”_ the thought reverberated through her head as she dropped to her knees by Ruby.

“YANNNNGGGGG!” Weiss shrieked, trying to be heard by the blonde and cursing the fact that they had split up. “BLAKKKKKE!” Weiss kept crying as she watched more and more snow turn red, soaking up the blood that was flowing out of Ruby’s wounds. Weiss started frantically searching her pockets, “Please, please you have to be there.” After a moment of frenzied searching Weiss felt her fingers brush against the object that she was looking for and she seized it and quickly pulled it out. Weiss looked down at her cellphone. “Come on, come on,” she whispered as she turned it on, looking at the top right of the screen and praying that she would have a signal. The screen lit up and Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief. She had three bars, something was finally going right.

Quickly dialing she held the phone to her ear and listened to the ring, “ _Pick up, damn it!”_ she screamed in her head, she was on the verge of breaking down, the only thing keeping her going was that Ruby still needed help. Eventually a voice answered on the other end of the line

“911 what is your emergency,” the man on the other end asked calmly.

“Please, I need help. My girlfriend is hurt,” Weiss hurriedly told the operator, trying to suppress her sobs.

“Alright, I understand. Where are you?” he asked, his voice neutral.

“We are at Vale Mountain by the Schnee cabin,” Weiss told him.

“Alright ma’am, I understand and EMTs are on the way, just stay calm and tell me what happened and what kinds of injuries your girlfriend has sustained.”

“We were skiing and she hit a patch of ice and lost control before running into a boulder and tumbling down the slope. She has cuts on her face and hands...her left leg is bent at the wrong way and her right arm... is broken and I... I can see the bone,” Weiss told the man on the other end, her tears flowing faster as she listed the injuries. She had to pause several time to take shuddering breaths to try and steady her voice to little avail.

“Okay, I need you to do two things for me. First, check to see if she is conscious and then check her breathing,” He told Weiss calmly, the girl nodded even though he couldn’t see the action. Weiss leaned over Ruby and looked at her face, her eyes were closed and when Weiss snapped her fingers it did nothing to rouse the injured girl.

“Ruby, Ruby, please get up,” Weiss sniveled, but Ruby remained motionless on the crimson snow. Moving her head lower Weiss trained her eyes on Ruby’s chest to look for signs of breathing and put her ear close to Ruby’s mouth to listen or feel for it. Weiss quickly saw the rise and fall of Ruby’s chest along with felt the small puffs of air that accompanied the rise. This small thing lightened the weight in Weiss’ heart somewhat. At least something was right.

  


Weiss leaned back and took a deep breath before she put the phone back to her ear. “She’s breathing, weakly, but she is breathing.”

“Alright, is she conscious?” the operator on the other side asked.

“No she isn’t,” Weiss answered the man while shaking her head.

“Alright if you can move her while keeping her head and spine straight bring her out of the cold,” he instructed while Weiss nodded along as she listened, “If you can’t get her out of the snow just keep her warm. If any of the cuts are serious try and staunch the bleeding.”

“Alright,” Weiss answered in a small voice

“Stay on the line and tell me if her condition changes so I can inform the EMT’s on what to be prepared for.”

“Alright,” Weiss answered mechanically, setting the phone to speaker mode before putting it down on her skis so it wouldn’t get wet from the snow. Quickly thinking Weiss reached into Ruby’s right pocket. “ _Oh please be there, please,”_ she begged wordlessly to any and all gods who could be listening. For the second time her fingers brushed against a phone, which she quickly pulled from Ruby’s pocket. Clutching the phone tightly Weiss turned the phone on before she felt her heart stop as her breath got stuck in her throat. Ruby’s wallpaper was a picture of her and Weiss smiling. She felt her eyes sting as more tears filled them. She looked at the snapshot of a moment in her life when things were not so dark. “ _Hold on Ruby...you have to,”_ Weiss thought pitifully as she wiped the tears from her eyes before she went to Ruby’s contacts, looking for the one name that could help her right now. Upon finding the name she was searching for Weiss quickly called them.

“Answer…you have to answer,” she said to herself as the dial tone kept ringing, seeming to go on forever until the person on the other end picked up.

“Hey Ruby what’s up?” Yang asked from the other end of the call.

“YANG!” Weiss yelled in relief that the other girl had answered.

“Whoa Weiss, what’s up?” Yang asked, confused at the other girls outburst.

“Quick Yang, get up here,” Weiss rushed out.

“Why what’s wrong?”

“Ru-Ruby got hurt. 911 is on its way,” Weiss replied with a shuddering breath, afraid of how Yang would react.

“...” there was only silence on the other end of the call. Weiss was afraid that the call had been dropped

“Y-Yang? Are you still there?”

“Where are you and what happened?” The blond asked her voice unnervingly calm.

“We are at the bottom of the expert slope. Ruby hit a patch of ice and lost control before colliding with a rock and tumbling down the hill.”

“How is she?”

“She is unconscious and she has cuts on her hands and face...I think her left leg is broken and and…” Weiss started sobbing unable to finish.

“And what Weiss?” Yang asked coldly.

“Her… her right arm… the bone… I can see it… it’s sticking out,” Weiss said between her sobs, Yang was quiet on the other end.

“I’m on my way. Is there a first aid kit somewhere in this house?”

“Yes, in the master bathroom, under the sink,” Weiss answered and then Yang hung up the phone without a word goodbye. Weiss grabbed her own phone.

“Hello, are you still there?”

“Yes I am. Has her condition changed?”

“Yes, I have her sister bringing a first aid kit. What should we focus on?” Weiss asked.

“Focus on stopping the bleeding on her face and hands. You can try and immobilize her leg and unless you don’t have the supplies, then just try and stop the bleeding on her arm. Nothing else as you could make things worse,” he explained to Weiss, the girl nodding her head in acknowledgment.

“Alright.”

Weiss just sat there, powerless as her girlfriend lay broken in front of her, the snow still just drinking up her blood. Barely five minutes passed before Weiss heard someone running, bringing her head up and to the right. Yang was charging at her in a dead sprint, the first aid kit in her right hand.

“MOVE!” Yang shouted as she ran up and dropped to her knees in front of Ruby while opening the first aid kit and sorting through its contents. “How long has it been since she got hurt?” Yang asked while she set about staunching the bleeding on Ruby’s face with the gauze and bandages she found in the first aid kit.

“About ten minutes,” Weiss answered, “Stop the bleeding on her face and hands, then immobilize her leg.” Weiss relayed the instructions she had been given.

Yang didn’t respond and merely nodded to show her understanding. They descended into silence as Yang worked on helping Ruby as Weiss just sat off to the side, numb and unsure on how to help. After stopping the bleeding on Ruby’s face Yang addressed Weiss in a neutral tone that put Weiss more on edge than if the blonde girl had been hysterical.

“Weiss, go to the front of the house and wait for the EMT. Bring them over here when they arrive,” she told Weiss without even looking at her as she set to work on immobilizing Ruby’s leg,

Weiss just nodded her head; she didn’t have the energy or will to argue. She trudged off through the snow to the house. When she reached the house she sat on the stairs dejected.

She didn’t know how much time had passed since she had left the side of her girlfriend. To her it felt like hours, but in reality it was only minutes when the ambulance drove up to the house. Quickly two EMTs jumped out of the car. “Where is the victim?” the one from the driver’s side asked. He was a middle-aged man.

“This way,” Weiss said standing up as the two EMTs grabbed a stretcher before following. Weiss drew up on the scene of Yang still huddled close to Ruby with the two EMTs close on her heels.

“Excuse us, Miss,” the second EMT, a young man in his early 30’s, said to Yang,” We need you to move so we can help.”

Yang turned her head; her violet eyes were bloodshot from tears she had shed. Silently she moved out of the way though she remained close to Ruby. The EMTs checked Ruby’s pulse and her breathing before they moved her to the stretcher. Lifting it up and started walking towards the ambulance.

“How is she?” Yang and Weiss both asked at the same time, one unnervingly calm and the other on the verge of breaking down.

“She’s lost a lot of blood. We are going to take her to Vale General Hospital,” he said as the younger EMT got into the back of the ambulance to steady Ruby’s condition on the way to the hospital.

“I’m coming,” Yang told them as she walked towards the passenger side seat, not waiting for their reactions.

“Wait Yang, let me go with Ruby,” Weiss protested, as she followed behind Yang. The blonde didn’t even turn around to look at Weiss as she answered the shorter girl

“Weiss, I’m going with Ruby. She’s my sister.”

“And she’s my girlfriend. Blake needs to be told as well. Shouldn’t you stay with her?”

“Blake will understand, and anyway we don’t have a car so that means we are going to need your limo driver to get back to the city,” Yang replied. Weiss was going to continue arguing, but Yang glanced over her shoulder and her eyes had the seemingly red tint that meant _“Don’t fuck around with me”._

“Alright Yang,” Weiss answered meekly as Yang hopped into the ambulance. The older EMT went up to Weiss and patted her on the back.

“Don’t worry about your girlfriend. She’s going to be alright,” he said with a kind smile on his face that for one moment made Weiss feel a little better.

The ambulance sped off back towards the city and Weiss watched it the entire way as it grew smaller the farther it went, until eventually she couldn’t see it anymore. Without her noticing the weather had darkened and snow started falling around her. Normally Weiss loved the snow, but as she stared at the falling flakes she just felt empty. “ _Ruby, this is my fault,”_ Weiss thought guiltily as she walked into the house and called the limo driver who had brought them the previous day. “ _Was it only yesterday?”_ she thought wearily, “ _It seems so much longer”._

“Yes, Ms.Schnee?” the driver, Archibald asked when he picked up the phone.

“Yes Archibald, I need you to come and pick us up from the cabin as soon as possible.”

“Very good, Ms.Schnee. May I inquire why your trip was cut short?”

“ _Because I let Ruby get hurt!”_ she wanted to scream, but this wasn’t becoming of a Schnee. “There was an accident,” she replied curtly, letting him know to drop that line of questioning.

“Understood Ms.Schnee, I will arrive as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Archibald,” Weiss replied before hanging up the phone.

With that done Weiss walked farther into the house, to where the bedrooms were and knocked on the room that Blake and Yang had selected. _“You are a failure,”_ her thoughts whispered at her. Blake opened the door and stepped out into the hallway with Weiss, looking at the disheveled girl with concerned amber eyes.

“Weiss what happened exactly? Yang told me briefly that Ruby needed her before she tore out of the house. Speaking of that, where are they?” she asked looking down the hall towards the front entrance to see if she could catch sight of the other two girls. Weiss started crying as she collapsed against the wall behind her, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. Blake’s concerned look became shocked at this unusual display of emotions from the normally reserved girl.

“Ru… Ruby was hurt while we were skiing,” Weiss began, fresh tears following the tracks on her face left by her previous tears. “Ya...Yang went with the EMTs to Vale General Hospital,” Weiss finished.

Blake nodded as she sat down next to Weiss and put her arm around her shoulder, pulling the girl into a side hug. “Okay, when are we leaving?”

“The driver will be here as soon as possible. A few hours at the most,” Weiss answered as she looked at the wall ahead of her. “ _It should have been you.”_

“How are you?” Blake asked.

“I… I’m afraid… what if Ruby…” Weiss couldn’t even finish her thought.

“That won’t happen, I promise you,” Blake said giving Weiss a reassuring squeeze. “Weiss, you don’t need to hold it in,” Blake told her, knowing that Weiss was trying to put on a tough act.

“Blake… I… I…” Weiss started before she accepted Blake’s offer and let her tears flow as she cried, putting her head against her knees as she emptied herself of emotions. This was a rare display of unbridled emotion from the young Schnee girl and so Blake just let her take as long as she needed, merely sitting next to her and offering support if it was needed. Eventually Weiss had cried her eyes out and looked at Blake with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you Blake for letting me do that.”

“It’s no problem, I’m your friend,” Blake replied as she stood up and pulled Weiss up with her, “Now let’s get all of our stuff packed and be ready so we can get back to Vale much faster and go to the hospital and see how well Ruby is doing, okay?”

“Alright, I’ll pack up mine and Ruby’s stuff,” Weiss answered turning on her heel and walking to the master bedroom, as soon as her face was out of Blake’s sight the smile dropped and was replaced by a frown. Weiss may have emptied of herself sadness, but she was now just left with an empty feeling of self-blame. “ _This is your fault,”_ her thoughts taunted her; “ _If you had taught her better she wouldn’t be on her way to the hospital now.”_

Weiss was now stuck with the last thing she wanted to be stuck with: her own thoughts. Weiss contemplated on how time worked, 40 minutes was not a long amount of time. In that amount of time you could watch a show on TV, or you could cook a meal. No one ever considered how dramatically your life could change in that time. It had been less than an hour since Weiss and Ruby had been standing at the top of the expert hill. Less than an hour, and yet Weiss had gone from happy with her life to a barely contained wreck. Now all Weiss could do before Archibald arrived to take her and Blake back to Vale was sit and wait.

Packing up the luggage that she and Ruby had brought had taken only a short amount of time for her to pack and so now all she could do was just sit on the bed. She ended up staring at the wall. “ _You are a danger to her,” Weiss’_ thoughts wouldn’t stop and all of them were self-blame. She couldn’t escape her negative thoughts, all of which named her the number one reason that Ruby was in the state that she was. Weiss threw herself back onto the bed and lay down. “ _Ruby was here yesterday. Yesterday she was healthy.”_ Weiss turned on her side and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would offer her a reprieve from the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. _“Yang was right to hate you. You let Ruby get hurt. You were supposed to keep her safe and you failed.”_ She could sleep for several hours before Archibald would be arriving, slowly consciousness slipped away from her, but before she could fall into the comforting embrace of sleep one last thought crossed her mind,

“ _You don’t deserve Ruby.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was one of the suggestions Lion made while editing this story, I’ll let you make your own opinions.
> 
> Weiss went over to Ruby's fallen body, looking at her as blood seeped out around her. Weiss grabbed Ruby with both arms, terrified for her life. Suddenly, Ruby sat up. She wore one of her signature grins, and she whispered seductively, "I'm gonna bang you like I banged that rock."


	22. Painful Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake leave the cabin and head back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Another chapter of Icy Rose, hope you guys aren't getting sick of the story. Thank you to AmbidextrousLion for editing, I greatly appreciate the help and I recommend you all read her story Layer of Ice which is really good. The art contest for the Icy Rose cover is still going on until the end of the month, I know some of you guys are pretty good artists and I'd like to see what you guys can draw. Leave a review and tell me if you see any mistakes or just to tell me what you think of the story, I always read your reviews and I appreciate everyone, they and the PMs I get give me the motivation to keep writing. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

_Weiss slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see, but not sure why. The first thing she saw was the mop of red and black hair that belonged to her girlfriend. Weiss sat up, studying Ruby and the entire room around her. Everything seemed normal, so why did she have such a knot of tension in her stomach?_

_"Go back to sleep," Ruby said drowsily as she reached around trying to find Weiss. Weiss felt the knot loosen as she looked at the mostly asleep girl next to her._

_"_ Everything is fine,"  _she thought with a sigh of relief._

_"It was all a dream... Just a horrible dream," Weiss said to herself as she lay back down next to Ruby. The other girl wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her close, resting her head against Weiss' shoulder._

_"Don't worry now my Princess, you are safe with your crimson knight," she murmured, making Weiss smile as she realized Ruby was still dreaming._

_"You dolt," Weiss muttered with a happy smile on her face as she placed her hand over Ruby's, "Just go back to sleep."_

_"As my Lady commands, although if she has any other commands..." Ruby didn't finish her statement and Weiss felt her face flush hot._

_"_ Are those the kind of dreams Ruby has? Unless..."  _Weiss thought as she turned around to look at Ruby._

_"Ruby Rose are you..." Weiss didn't finish her statement as she screamed upon seeing Ruby's face. The normally smooth skin of her girlfriend was marred by cuts all across it. The cuts were still fresh and angry red as they bled. "RUBY!" Weiss yelled at the unmoving girl before her. Suddenly Ruby had gone from perfectly fine to a mess of injuries. "Oh god no!" Weiss shouted as she hopped out of the bed, taking the blanket with her without thinking about it. Ruby was crumpled in the bed, her left leg bent in a direction it shouldn't have been and her right arm was clearly broken with the bone breaking through the skin. Weiss could feel the acid taste of bile rising in her throat "_ What could have happened?"  _Weiss thought with panic before she felt something wrap around her neck._

_"I'll tell you what happened," the new occupant of the room answered as they tightened the head lock they had Weiss in, "You let Ruby get hurt." The attacker, Yang, growled as she constricted her arms tighter, cutting off Weiss' access to air. Weiss clawed at Yang's arms trying to escape, but she couldn't and she could feel herself getting weaker as black spots started dancing on the edge of her vision. Weiss could only look at the broken form of Ruby still lying in the bed. Weiss' vision was tunneling on Ruby as her brain was deprived of oxygen. Her hearing was muffled, like someone had stuck wool in her ears, but through this she could make out Yang's voice perfectly clear. "You are a terrible person. You don't deserve Ruby."_

_Weiss just slumped in Yang's grip; even if she could speak she wouldn't have been able to refute what the blond girl was saying. Weiss was about to go unconscious from oxygen starvation and she didn't care. The last thing in her darkening vision was a red heap on the bed and she had only one thought:_

_"I don't deserve Ruby."_

* * *

Weiss jolted up from the bed covered in a cold sweat. It had all been a nightmare. The girl looked to the spot next to her in the vain hope that Ruby getting injured had all been a dream. She knew even before her eyes stopped in the empty spot next to her on the master bed that it was reality. The crushing reality of it almost stopped Weiss from breathing as she recalled everything that had occurred that day, from the early morning and waking up to… to…

" _You failed Ruby."_

Weiss screwed her eyes shut. She just wanted to forget. Forget her dream; forget the day—she wanted to forget everything. It didn't matter though, her thoughts just went on and her memories flooded back. All she could think of was the way Ruby had been laying in the snow, broken as she bled out on the ground and the look of anger or distate, Weiss was not sure which, that Yang had given Weiss. The tears welled up in her eyes unbidden, streaming past her closed eyelids to run down her cheeks. She brought her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth as she let the tears roll down her face.

" _You had one job… one job…and you failed."_

"I'm sorry Ruby. I'm so sorry," Weiss muttered to herself. In her mind she was the only one to blame for Ruby's current condition. A gentle rapping at her door broke Weiss from her tears, always true to her Schnee heritage the snowy-haired girl was trying to hide her feelings as best as she could.

"Weiss?" Blake asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes Blake?" Weiss answered as calmly as she could force her voice. She knew there was still a tremor in it that Blake's enhanced hearing would most certainly be able to hear. If she did hear it Blake chose not to say anything.

"The limo is here. Are you ready to go?" Weiss heard Blake tell her from her spot in the hallway. Looking at her phone she saw that it had indeed been several hours since she had called Archibald.

"I will be ready in a few moments."

"Alright, I'll start packing our stuff," Blake said. Weiss did not respond and after a moment Blake left.

Weiss slowly pulled herself out of bed. Her limbs seemed to take ages to respond and she just wanted to stay there. Eventually she got herself moving and changed her clothes as fast as she could. Even in her current state of mind she was still a Schnee, which meant that she must always be presentable. Weiss changed into a pair of nice jeans and a blouse before covering up with a stylish jacket. She took a breath to try and collect herself before she left the confines of her room to face the world and the cruel reality it held.

" _Why bother?"_ Weiss tried to shake this thought as she turned the handle on the door and walked out into the hall. Blake was waiting at the end near the front door.

"You ready Weiss?" she asked, concern coloring her voice as well as her amber eyes. Weiss just kept walking and stepped past the taller girl.

"Perfectly fine, now let's go," she said, her voice clipped as she stepped out into the cold air. Archibald was standing outside the limo in a heavy winter jacket with the back door open.

"Ms. Schnee," he said in a respectful manner as he bowed slightly.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Archibald," Weiss replied in thanks as she stepped inside the limo, Blake following behind her.

"It is no trouble Ms. Schnee, where will we be heading?"

"Vale General Hospital," Weiss said after a moment of hesitation that only Blake took note of.

"Understood," was all Archibald said as he closed the door before going to start the car.

As soon as the door was closed Blake turned to Weiss." Weiss, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Blake, I've told you so already," Weiss answered, refusing to make eye contact. Blake was skeptical at this answer.

"Weiss, you don't have to bottle it up, I'm here for you" Blake offered sincerely

"Blake, I told you I'm fine. Now drop it," Weiss snapped her voice a bark as she turned away from Blake.

"Alright," was all Blake said. She felt hurt, but she knew at the same time that Weiss was too proud to show any weakness. The previous night had been a rare occurrence.

"Wake me when we arrive at Vale," Weiss said as she lay down on the long limo seat and turned her back to the raven haired girl across from her.

"I will."

"Thank you Blake," Weiss said, her voice softening slightly, making Blake smile as the Faunus pulled out a book to read on the ride home.

Weiss wouldn't admit it, but she felt terrible about lashing out at Blake. The other girl was only trying to help. Weiss just felt scared and helpless, and when she was unsure of what to do her Schnee upbringing reasserted itself and caused her to act incredibly inhospitable. Weiss stared at the leather of the seat, sleep eluding her, though it wouldn't be a blessing even if it came to her. She knew if she fell asleep she would only dream of Ruby, but she did not know what else to do.

" _Why are you going to the hospital? Yang doesn't want you there and when Ruby wakes up she won't either."_

Weiss could not argue against this. Why would Ruby want to see her? Weiss had failed to keep her precious rose safe. "I'm sorry, Ruby," Weiss whispered to herself before she fell into a fitful nightmare plagued sleep.

* * *

"Weiss, wake up," Blake said as she gently shook the other girl's shoulder. Weiss slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up she turned around to look at Blake, the other girl had a small smile on her face.

"How far are we from the hospital?" Weiss asked a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"About 25 minutes."

"Alright," Weiss said as she started fixing her hair and straightening her clothes, anything to keep her mind off of the visit ahead of her. Try as she might though it loomed in her thoughts, building up until it made her head spin just thinking of it.

" _Ha! You think Ruby wants you there? You're the reason she is there! She probably hates you!"_

" _No, no Ruby doesn't hate me,"_ Weiss thought weakly as she strived to shut out her own thoughts. They wouldn't be ignored, as they wanted Weiss to know it was all her fault.

" _Going to the hospital? Just going to finish the job you started on the slope?"_

The more that Weiss thought the worse the problem seemed to get. At first she had only been nervous to go to the hospital, but now she was downright dreading it. Even more than seeing Ruby's injured body she was afraid to see how Yang would act, or even worse how Ruby would treat her.

" _What if she does hate me?"_  Weiss thought with worry. She did her best to hide her facial expressions. She was mostly successful, but some of it showed in her eyes and Blake noticed.

"Weiss, it's okay. You don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she answered in a neutral tone. Blake knew the conversation wouldn't go anywhere and let the car descend into silence.

After several moments the car came to a stop and was parked. Archibald opened the door to let them out.

"We have arrived at Vale General Hospital," he announced to the two girls as Blake climbed out. Weiss looked at the door as her mind was plagued with self-blame and fear.

"Take me home, Archibald," Weiss said quietly after a moment, much to the surprise of both Blake and Archibald.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Blake asked. Weiss couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the girl outside the car.

"I'm going home Blake. Now step away from the car, please," Weiss weakly told Blake. The other girl was going to argue before Archibald closed the door and walked around to the driver's door.

"How can you just listen to her?" Blake asked the stoic man as he started getting in the car

"I may not agree with 's decision, but it is not my place to decide when to listen and when to ignore her," was all he said before he got in the car and started it. Blake watched the limo pull away from the hospital before she turned to the building and walked in to go find Yang and Ruby.

The hospital was non-descript. It was your average hospital with nurses and doctors moving about to attend to their patients and other duties. Blake looked at the directory on the wall to find the reception desk. After locating it Blake made her way to the desk where a middle aged woman sat at the desk typing away

"Excuse me, ma'am," Blake said politely to get the woman's attention.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a patient here. She was brought in late yesterday night."

"What is her name?" the receptionist asked.

"Ruby Rose," Blake quickly said. The receptionist typed on her computer and looked at the screen for a moment before looking back at Blake.

"Ms. Rose is in intensive care on the third floor room 343. Just take the elevator. It's around the corner on the right."

"Thank you," Blake said gratefully as she nodded her head before heading to the elevator. Stepping inside Blake hit the button for the third floor and waited as the doors slid closed. She felt the small start that indicated the elevator was moving. Blake stared straight ahead at the door preparing herself for what she would find and thinking on what Weiss was doing. The doors slid open and Blake walked out of the elevator and looked at the plaques on the wall to find room 343. It was left at a four way intersection and at the end of a hall. Blake was nearing the room when the door opened and a familiar mane of blonde hair stepped out of the room.

"Yang!" Blake called making Yang turn her head and startling Blake with how her purple eyes were rimmed red from crying.

" _Oh no,"_ Blake thought as she rushed to Yang and pulled her into a fierce hug.

* * *

Weiss looked out the window of the limo as it drove away from the hospital, which grew smaller and smaller as she put more distance between herself and it, her loathing for her actions growing at the same rate.

" _Now you are a coward."_

Weiss cried, it was one of the few things she could do.

"Are you sure this is what you want Ms. Schnee?" Archibald asked from the other side of the limo divider. Weiss stifled her tears to answer the driver.

"No, not at all, but I can't face Ruby or Yang," She answered weakly.

"I can't force you to do anything, but you should be at the hospital."

"How can I bring myself to go there?"

"You need to ask yourself, do you love Ruby?"

"Yes… yes I do."

"Then shouldn't you be with the girl you love when she needs support?" Archibald left it there, letting Weiss think.

" _Not when you are the reason she needs the support,"_ Weiss thought with contempt.

"Just take me home, Archibald."

"As you wish, ," he answered.

Weiss slumped down in her seat. " _I don't get to see Ruby, she'll be better off without me,"_ she thought with a bitter laugh to punctuate the anguish she felt, " _Yang will be happy that I left Ruby."_  Her bitter laugh went on as she continued to cry and one thought recurred to her again

" _You don't deserve Ruby."_

Weiss sat in her kitchen, staring straight ahead of her at an object that sat on the counter within arm's reach.

Weiss had gotten home three hours ago. Archibald had dropped her off and left, not without giving her a concerned look. Weiss had entered her house and had been immediately been struck by how silent the empty house was. The silence was deafening in its intensity

" _Ruby could cheer this place up,"_ Weiss thought sadly as she slowly trudged through the house to get to her room. The door had swung open silently to reveal her room in the pristine condition she had left it in before they had gone in their trip.

" _Ruby would have already messed the bed up,"_ Weiss ruefully thought as she set her bags down. She didn't have the energy unpack so the bags stayed right where they were. As she left her room all Weiss could do was think. Every room, every hall,  _everything_ held memories of the one person Weiss missed the most yet at the same time couldn't be with.

" _It's your fault."_

Weiss just wanted to forget. She felt like she was drowning in her sadness and guilt, she wanted to forget even if only for a short time, just long enough to let her breathe again. Weiss snapped out of her thoughts as she looked back at the object on the counter. " _I just want to forget,"_ she thought as she picked up the bottle and examined it: a bottle of vodka. She didn't remember where she had gotten it or when. The clear liquid inside sloshed around invitingly as she turned the bottle around in her hands to examine the label on it. After deciding that it wouldn't kill her Weiss opened the bottle and noticed aside from the slight smell of alcohol the drink in her hands didn't have much of an odor. Weiss debated about getting a glass to pour the alcohol in before she realized it didn't matter as she put the bottle to her lips and took a pull from it.

The clear liquid felt like fire as it passed her lips, and the taste made her eyes water. She pulled the bottle from her mouth and coughed. It was one of the strongest things she had ever tasted. Weiss wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she stared at the bottle. It wasn't foul, but it was definitely an acquired taste. Weiss took another drink from the bottle, this time the fire burned a little less as it went down Weiss' throat. Weiss was already feeling a bit light-headed from the liquor and so she kept drinking to keep that feeling. It felt so much better than the crushing weight of her guilt. " _Anything is better than that feeling,"_ she thought as she kept drinking from the bottle.

* * *

**Clink!**

The bottle Weiss set down was empty; she had drained the bottle after an hour and had just sat in the kitchen before crying. The booze had only masked her pain and now it was coming back with a vengeance. Her head was swimming, and everything just felt so light as she sobbed in her seat.

"Ruby…  _hic..._ why…  _hic…_ why aren't you here?" Weiss cried, and even in her drunken state she still felt the self-loathing. " _It's because of you that she isn't here."_ Weiss shakily stood up. Her legs felt like they were made of jelly as she stumbled through her house. She just wanted to go to her bed and sleep. She frequently leaned against the wall to regain her balance. As she neared her room Weiss felt bile rising in her throat, and she stumbled her way into the bathroom that was near her room. She made it there not a moment too soon as she felt the bile climbing steadily up towards her mouth. Weiss dropped to her knees with her head hovering a few inches above the toilet bowl as she felt the bile pass her lips and she threw up into the toilet bowl. It was acidic and watery her stomach had been empty when she had started drinking, so she was merely throwing up the poison she had been ingesting.

Weiss sat there for the longest moment of her life. Even after she had finished vomiting she remained by the toilet. Standing up, she flushed the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted by the person she saw looking back at her. Her hair was a mess. The normally neat ponytail was a disaster, with hairs sticking every which way, and her eyes were bloodshot and they had bags under them. Just looking at herself made Weiss' hate for herself intensify.

" _Look at yourself, even if Ruby didn't hate you why would she want to be with a mess?"_ Weiss didn't even cry at this, her eyes felt like they were dry and her head was still swimming, but the lightness she had felt was going away. Leaving her with the smothering weight of reality. " _This is my penance for hurting Ruby,"_  Weiss thought sullenly. She couldn't find the energy to get to her room and so she slumped to the floor of her bathroom and just passed out. Her anguish and revulsion for herself were the only things keeping her company in the quiet, lonely house.


	23. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss struggles with her guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note- Not much to say this time, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Thanks to AmbidextrousLion for editing as always she did a great job and I recommend you check out her story Layer of Ice. The art contest will go on till the end of this month if anyone wants to submit anything, the poll on my profile will also close at the same time. Leave me a review I read everyone and appreciate them all, tell me if you see any mistakes or just want to let me know what you think of the story. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, and most importantly Enjoy!

        

“Thank you,” Blake said with a grateful nod of her head as she walked away from the receptionist at Vale General Hospital and made her way to the elevator that was around the corner.

The metallic doors stood out against the wood paneling of the hospital walls and Blake walked over, pressing the up button to wait for the elevator to reach the ground floor. After a minute the doors quietly slid open to reveal an empty elevator. Blake stepped in and scanned the console on the side for the floor she was looking for. Spotting the button for floor three, Blake took a step back as the elevator doors closed and she felt the small start that indicated the elevator was moving. Almost as soon as they had closed Blake felt the elevator stop and the doors slid open.

The third floor was relatively calm, at least for a hospital. Blake walked over to the wall to look at a layout of the floor that was posted for visitors. She was looking for room 343 where Ruby was after she had been brought here due to her ski accident. “ _I can’t believe Weiss went home,”_ Blake thought, her mind straying to the white-haired girl who should have been there, but wasn’t. “ _How could she just leave?”_ Blake wondered, before she shook her head. There was nothing she could do now about the absent heiress, all she could do now was go to Ruby’s room and see how the girl was and also support Yang. Figuring out her path to room 343 Blake started walking, taking a left at a four way intersection and following the plaques on the wall to the end of the hallway. As she neared the end of the hall the door for room 343 slid open and a familiar head of blond hair stepped out.

“Yang!” Blake called, making Yang turn her head and startling Blake with how her purple eyes were rimmed red from crying. _“Oh no,”_ Blake thought as she rushed to Yang and pulled her into a fierce hug. Neither girl said anything as they stood in the middle of the hallway, Blake just holding Yang in a protective hug as the blonde haired girl enjoyed the embrace. After a moment like this, Blake pulled her head away to look at Yang. The girl looked tired, with bags under her eyes and those same eyes were rimmed red from tears.

“Thank you, Kitten,” Yang said with a small smile as she gave Blake a kiss.

“Glad to help, you look exhausted,” Blake said as she peered closer at Yang’s face. Yang feigned indignation at the comment.

“Wow, what a way to make a girl feel pretty,” she said, making Blake smile.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Before we went skiing,” Yang answered after a moment of thought.

“Yang, that was nearly two days ago! You should sleep,” Blake said with concern as they sat down on a bench in the hall.

“I’m fine,” Yang answered before she had to stifle a yawn. Blake looked at Yang with a knowing look, Yang sighed before she rested her head on Blake’s shoulder. “Fine, I’ll rest right here.”

They sat on that bench, with Yang resting her head on Blake’s shoulder and neither of them wanting to bring up the subject that was in the forefront of each of their minds. Eventually the silence had stretched on too long and Blake knew she would have to be the one to break it.

“Yang…how is Ruby,” Blake asked quietly. Yang took a deep breath to steady herself before she spoke

“She’s… alive,” Yang answered in the same quiet voice Blake had been using, “Doctors said she had three broken ribs, broken leg, compound break in her arm and a collapsed lung along with the cuts on her face and hands,” Yang answered slowly, Blake cringed slightly as Yang listed off the injuries the young red-head had sustained.

“She’s alive and that’s the important thing. How is she feeling?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know, she’s still unconscious.”

“Did the doctors say how long she would be unconscious?” Blake wondered as she pulled Yang a little closer to her and giving her a reassuring hug.

“They said she could wake up within the week, or be out for months. It’s all guess work.” Yang was silent for a moment before she voiced her concern, "What if... what if she doesn't wake up?"

“Don’t worry, Yang. Ruby is a strong girl, she’ll be up and begging for cookies before you know it,” Blake replied with as much happiness as she could muster. Yang looked up at Blake.

“You’re right Blake, thank you for being here.”

“No need to thank me,” Blake said.

“Speaking of that, where is Weiss?” Yang asked looking up the hallway toward the elevator. Blake looked with her even though she knew where Weiss was.

“She… went home,” Blake answered after a brief pause. Yang jumped out her arms as she heard this

“SHE WHAT?!” the blonde girl yelled, “HOW THE HELL COULD SHE GO HOME WHEN RUBY IS IN THE HOSPITAL!” she raged as she took long strides up and down the hall, pacing to try and disperse her anger. Blake watched Yang stalk up and down the hallway, quietly waiting for her to somewhat calm down.

“Well, I don’t know all her reasons, but I think she may have been scared.”

“Scared?” Yang asked, stopping in front of the still seated Blake, “Scared of what?”

“Scared of what condition Ruby would be in. She blames herself for what happened,” Blake informed her girlfriend who thought on it.

“I can understand that. I was afraid too and she has no need to blame herself. It was an accident,” Yang said calmly as she took her seat next to Blake again.

“Give her a little time to sort herself out,” Blake said as Yang rested her head back on her shoulder

“Sounds like a plan, Blakey,” Yang said, not trying to stifle her yawn as it escaped her.

“Yang, you should sleep,” Blake chided. After a moment Blake had still not received a reply or stubborn refusal. “Yang?” Turning her head, she was looking at the sleeping face of her girlfriend, who was peacefully asleep. Blake shook her head as she laughed at the girl she called her girlfriend

“Goodnight Yang,” Blake said, giving the other girl a kiss on the top of the head before resting her head against the wall behind her and closing her own eyes, deciding to catch some sleep as well.

            Blake cracked her eyes open slowly as she felt consciousness return. Yawning she moved her head from side to side to get her bearings. She was still in the hospital hallway on the third floor, and on the bench where she and Yang had fallen asleep. Said girl was still out cold with her head resting on Blake's shoulder. Blake pulled out her phone to check the time. 6 pm. They had been asleep for nearly four hours.

" _I'm surprised we weren't woken up,"_ she thought while stretching the one arm she could still move. " _I'll let rest a little longer,"_ she decided, looking at Yang with concern in her eyes.

"Excuse me,” a male voice said, interrupting her thoughts. Turning her head away from her sleeping girlfriend Blake saw the man talking to her. He was a tall doctor with a kind smile on his face.

“Yes?”

“Which patient are you here for?” he inquired.

“Room 343, Ruby Rose,” Blake said pointing first to the room and then the sleeping girl on her shoulder. “Her sister,” Blake said. It was at this moment that Yang groaned as she stretched her arms.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Yang said as she sat up and looked at the doctor.

“I was just coming by to check on her condition,” he said simply. Yang shot up at the mention of Ruby.

“Is there any change?” she asked quickly. The doctor put his hands up to placate Yang.

“I don’t know, I haven’t checked yet.”

“What are you waiting for then?!” Yang urged as she rushed over to Ruby’s door and opened it. The doctor looked at Blake with a little confusion on his face making the Faunus girl smile.

“She’s normally like this.”

“Okay…” he said unsure before he walked into Ruby’s room with Yang and Blake following behind him.

Blake looked around the room. It was neat and tidy with a few chairs pushed against the walls, a window, bed, and TV. Ruby was lying on the bed looking incredibly peaceful. If it weren’t for the cast on her arm and leg the young girl could have just been sleeping. The doctor walked over to Ruby’s unmoving form and checked the heart rate monitor along with the blood pressure monitor to make sure everything was in order. After checking the machines that monitored Ruby’s condition he walked to the foot of her bed and checked her chart, Blake and Yang both watched him as he worked.

“Alright. Everything checks out,” he said.

“How is she?” Yang asked.

“Her condition is stable, she should recover normally.”

“When will she wake up?” Yang asked, hope in her voice and her eyes.

“I can’t say, could be days or weeks,” he said, the regret at having to deliver this news evident in his voice. Yang looked crestfallen at his words as she slumped into the chair next to Ruby’s bed.

“I understand.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have better news for you.”

“It’s not your fault. Thank you for everything you’ve done for my sister” Yang said, her eyes never leaving Ruby’s serene face.

“I’ll see myself, you two have a good day,” he said with a nod of his head as he quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Blake and Yang alone with the unconscious Ruby.

Blake stepped over to where Yang was sitting and put her hands on the other girl’s shoulders and started rubbing them. “Don’t worry Yang, everything will be fine”

“I hope you’re right, Blakey,” Yang said contemplatively as she kept looking at her sister.

This scene became commonplace. Yang and Blake ended up sleeping in Ruby’s hospital room, Blake having gone to her house and getting blankets and pillows for the two girls. Yang spent all of her time by Ruby’s side, only begrudgingly leaving occasionally at Blake’s insistence to shower and eat something other than the hospital food. During that entire time neither of the girls heard anything from or about Weiss. This was concerning Blake. It was the third day since Blake had first gotten to the hospital and as it had become the norm, her and Yang were sitting in Ruby’s hospital room. They talking to each other and trying to keep their minds off of the growing amount of time that Ruby had been unconscious.

“I’m going out,” Yang said during a lull in the conversation, shocking Blake who up until that point had to coerce the blonde girl out of the hospital.

“Where...where are you going?” Blake asked in confusion after a brief pause, directing her amber eyes to look at Yang’s calm lilac eyes.

“I’m going to Weiss’ house.”

“Why?” Blake asked of the other girl as she stood up.

“To bring her here.”

“Yang…” Blake started before she was cut off by the other girl.

“Blake you told me to give her some time to sort herself out. I’ve given her time and we still haven’t heard from her. I’ve given her enough time, so now I’m going to go bring her here because she should be here,” Yang said matter-of-factly as she walked over to Blake and gave the other girl a hug. “Wait here for me and keep an eye on Ruby while I’m gone, okay?”

“Of course, and Yang, bring Weiss back.”

“Of course I will, no girl can say no to Yang Xiao Long!” Yang replied quickly with some of her characteristic cheekiness coming back to her voice for the first time in days.

“Whatever you say Ms. Xiao Long,” Blake replied with a roll of her eyes and a smile on her face. Yang left with a smile on her face and Blake remained in the room, looking at the door even after it had closed. “ _Things are going to be alright.”_ Blake was sure of this, finally seeing Yang acting like her old self had given her even more hope. “ _Please wake up soon Ruby,_ ” Blake thought as she looked at the still unconscious girl.

During the time Yang and Blake had spent at the hospital Weiss had stayed at her house. The white haired girl had regained consciousness still on her bathroom floor disgusted with herself.

" _You are pathetic."_

Weiss stood up and looked at herself in the mirror again, this time aside from her haggard expression, two other things stood out to her. The rose pendant around her neck and the hairpin that was trying to keep her mess of a hair in some kind of order, were both gifts from Ruby. The mere thought of the injured girl hurt her heart, the cool touch of the pendant around her throat felt like burning ice as Weiss’ despair only grew. Without thinking Weiss ripped the hair pin out of her hair, letting it tumble down. Her hand hovered over the pendant, and she wanted to rip it off. She didn’t deserve the gifts, but something stayed her hand.

“ _My constant reminder of my failed promises,”_ Weiss thought as she remembered the day Ruby had given her that pendant and the promise she had made to herself. _“I’ll never do anything to hurt my precious Rose.”_

Weiss thought back on that promise, and how happy that day had been and the memories only brought her pain and guilt. Trying to push those thoughts aside she focused on the splitting headache from her drinking the previous night. Through the pain Weiss thought about how good it had been to forget, even for a brief moment, and to drown her sorrows in the strong spirits contained in a bottle. Most people called alcohol liquid courage, Weiss preferred to call it respite. So once her headache had dulled to manageable levels she had put on new clothes and a pair of shades before venturing out of her house.

Weiss’s train of recollection was disrupted as she heard her door open. Looking up from her slumped position in the hallway all Weiss could see of the person who had entered her home was a mane of blonde.

" _I'm sorry for what happened."_

"Oh great, the brute has broken into my house,” Weiss spat out. _"No! Why do I always do this,"_ she thought, but the combination of her Schnee upbringing and the alcohol made her even more aggressive. Yang looked down at Weiss with… concern? " _Why would she care about me?"_

Yang looked around the room, there were bottles of various liquors scattered around.

"I'm no stranger to a good time, but you've been going at it haven't you, eh princess?" Yang tried to joke as she stepped closer to Weiss, ignoring the jab Weiss had aimed at her.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked the venom in her voice barely hidden. Yang dropped to a crouching position beside Weiss, at this proximity the smell of alcohol and unwashed clothes and body made Yang wrinkle her nose.

"Whew! You smell like you could use a bath or two," Yang jested, much to Weiss’ displeasure.

"Did you just come here to make fun of me?" Weiss asked though her thoughts were working in a different direction. " _Why aren't you angry with me?"_

"No, I didn't. I came here to bring you to visit Ruby."

"What!?" Weiss sputtered as she sat up with a start, unprepared for that statement.

"You heard me, now come on get up!" Yang told the other girl as she grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. Weiss felt herself get lightheaded from being lift up so fast before she swatted Yang’s hand away.

"I'm not going," Weiss answered sternly, hoping to scare the blond away.

"Oh, yes you are,” Yang answered with no aggression in her voice as Weiss turned her back to the taller girl.

“Why? Why do you want me to come?” Weiss asked, her voice trembling as she looked at the wall in front of her, trying to keep it together.

“Because you need to see Ruby and you shouldn’t be alone,” Yang replied kindly putting her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“WHY!” Weiss screamed, tears streaming down her face as she whirled around to look at a surprised Yang, “Why do you want me to visit!” Weiss yelled as she kept crying, her grief and anger just spilling out of her. “Why do you want me to visit when it’s my fault Ruby was hurt… why she may die!” Weiss said the last part with a heart wrenching sob as she sunk to her knees.

Yang let Weiss cry, waiting for her to her finish her outburst just standing there with the same easy going smile she always wore. Weiss eventually settled down from her crying, sniffling as she waited for the taller girl to start speaking

"Weiss it's not your fault," Yang said gently as she took a seat next to Weiss, "I don't know how you got it into your head that it was your fault, but it's not and you need to let it go."

"But I was supposed to keep Ruby safe. I was the one who let her on the slope, and I was the one who took us skiing," Weiss answered without meeting Yang’s eyes.

"And I agreed to it and you know how headstrong Ruby is, she would have gone on it with or without our permission."

"But… back on the slope you looked at me with such..." Weiss trailed off as she finally met Yang’s gaze. A friendly gaze that didn't fit how Weiss was feeling, " _Why isn't she mad?"_

"Weiss, to be honest I barely remember what happened or what I did. I was purely focused on protecting Ruby."

"So… so you don't blame me?" Weiss asked nervously.

"Of course not! Weiss for as much grief I give you and Ruby about dating I know you two mean the world to each other," Yang said and as she spoke Weiss felt as if her worries were getting lighter. She was still scared for Ruby, but knowing that Yang not only didn't blame her, but also supported her and Ruby made things easier. Weiss for the first time in days smiled a genuine smile.

"Yang… I.. thank you," Weiss replied, tears welling up in her eyes for a different reason than they had for the previous days.

"You’re welcome princess, now c’mon, let's go," Yang said enthusiastically as she jumped to her feet, this time instead of yanking Weiss up she held her hand out. Weiss looked at the outstretched hand with a smile, for the first time in days she felt as if things could be alright. Weiss gratefully took the offered hand and pulled herself up.

"Actually you should go wash up first, just smelling you I think I’m getting a buzz, and I don't need you boozing my sister just by being near her, either," Yang told the shorter girl with an evil grin, "and beside you don't need to get my sister drunk." Yang trailed off with a waggle of her eyebrows, making Weiss blush furiously as she pushed Yang away

"You fiend," she said, borrowing one if Blake's sayings.

"How much have you been drinking anyway princess?"

"...enough" Weiss answered in embarrassment as she looked around at the empty bottles scattered around the room. Yang whistled in amazement.

"You know for such a petite girl you can really knock’em back"

"My head is killing me," was all Weiss responded with as she went off to take a shower, another first in the last few days, and change.

" _I'm coming Ruby,"_ she thought determinedly.

  


Blake was sitting down in one in one of the chairs in Ruby's room reading a book. She would glance up at the door every few minutes, anxious for when her blonde girlfriend would return. It had been close to three hours since the other girl had left to go to Weiss' house, and Blake was nervous about how things were going between the girls. The last time Blake had seen Weiss the girl had been an emotional wreck, she was barely holding it together and Blake was afraid that Yang was going to be less than tactful, like she usually was. She was spacing out staring at the door, her book unnoticed in her hands as she looked at the wooden door, willing it to open and with it bring back the two people she wanted to see the most right then.

Almost as if they could hear her thoughts the door opened and Yang strode in, boisterous as usual, but what made Blake do a double take was the other girl who had entered the room. Weiss walked in, her usual put together self and she looked much more in control of emotions. Blake could tell that the shorter girl was still scared and upset about what had happened, but she seemed to be at better terms with it. Blake jumped out of her chair, her book forgotten as she ran over and threw her arms around Weiss giving the girl a hug.

“Weiss! It’s so good to see you!” she said excitedly. Yang threw her arms up in the air in an exaggerated movement.

“Oh, no hug for me?” she said, making Blake and Weiss both turn to look at her. Blake removed herself from Weiss and walked over to Yang, who had her arms spread out ready to embrace Blake. Blake walked up close to Yang and flicked the girl in the forehead startling her. “Ow! What was that for?”

“That was for being you,” Blake said as she gave Yang a hug and a kiss where she had flicked her, “I’m glad to see you brought Weiss back.”

“I told you I would,” Yang answered as she hugged Blake back before they both looked at Weiss. The girl was staring ramrod straight and her gazed was fixed on a single point in the room and without looking the other two girls knew where that was.

She was staring at the single bed in the room, her ice blue eyes watching the bed’s unmoving occupant. Without looking at the other two girls in the room she walked over on shaky legs to the bed, taking a seat next to it all without ever breaking the line of sight she had. Reaching her hands out she took Ruby’s hand in between them and held her hand. Blake and Yang were silent during this not wanting to interrupt. Weiss sat looking at Ruby’s peaceful face

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” Weiss whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes making the ice blue orbs shimmer. Weiss brought Ruby’s hand to her lips and gently kissed it. “Please wake up,” she murmured as she felt two reassuring hands on her shoulders. Turning her head she saw Blake and Yang standing behind her both with supportive smiles on their faces.

“Hey don’t worry Weiss, Ruby will wake up before you know it and she’ll be her normal hyperactive self,” Blake said.

“And we’re here for you, no matter what,” Yang said with a nod of her head. Weiss smiled up at the two girls.

“You two… thank you,” Weiss said gratefully, a slight pause in her voice as she tried to control the tremble in her voice. The three girls all looked at Ruby’s face and it may have been in their heads, but it seemed that her lips were upturned ever so slightly.


	24. A Day in the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens in hospital room 343

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Well this is a shorter chapter than the previous few have been, I hope you guys are fine with that but I think you will see why it is shorter than the previous ones I hope you like this chapter because I am on the fence about it. I would also like to tell you guys that updates for Icy Rose may slow down for a little while, I have a few other ideas I would like to write and life is hitting me hard right now so I don't have time to write them all. Thank you to LazyKatze for editing as always, I greatly appreciate the help and recommend you read her story Layer of Ice which is really good and may update soon. Hope you guys enjoy chapter and as always leave a review and tell me what you think, whether you see a mistake or just want to tell me what you think of the chapter I appreciate all the reviews you guys leave. Not much else to say so go and enjoy the new chapter, Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

"Hello Yang, hello Weiss," Blake said cheerfully as she walked into hospital room 343, carrying a plastic bag in her hand and closing the sliding door behind her.. Both girls looked up at the black haired girl who had entered the neat hospital room, Yang perked up at the sight of the plastic bag in Blake's hand.

"Hello Blake!" Weiss replied with a small wave from her spot next to Ruby's still unconscious form. After she had overcome her guilt with Yang's help Weiss had been immovable from her spot beside Ruby, determined to make up for the time she had missed while she had drowned her sorrows in alcohol.

"YOU BROUGHT FOOD!" Yang exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat on the other side of Ruby's bed, her stomach audibly growling as she rushed towards the Faunus girl.

"Down Yang," Blake commanded as she put her hand on Yang's chest and kept her at arm's length while keeping the bag of food out of her reach. Yang looked down at her chest where Blake's hand was located and smiled, looking up into Blakes amber eyes with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Well, if you won't give me the food I guess I'll just have to eat something else," she said in a low voice, finishing it with a wink making Blake's face flush a brilliant red, which contrasted with her pale skin and her cat ears lying flat against her head in embarrassment.

"Just take the food you fiend," Blake mumbled as she pushed the bag into a triumphant Yang's hands.

"Thank god you two controlled yourselves," Weiss groused as she sat up a little straighter. Yang threw Weiss an evil look

"Says the girl who I found in bed with my sister."

"Alright, alright, I see your point just stop talking," Weiss hurriedly said as she also turned a deep red, averting her eyes from Yang's. Yang, happy that she had embarrassed both girls in the room, took her seat again and started pulling white to-go boxes out of the bag. Her mouth was practically watering as she started opening the boxes.

"I love chinese food!" she yelled as she found the box with her pork fried rice and her sweet and sour chicken.

Weiss was more dignified in grabbing her food, though she kept her eyes averted from Yang's at all cost. She took her seat back down next to Ruby and opened her container: a cup of egg drop soup.

"Yang, try not to make a mess everywhere," Blake chided as she took a seat beside Yang while the aforementioned girl started digging in. Blake had some sushi made of assorted kinds of fish.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde girl replied flippantly between bites of her food. Weiss just shook her head at the uncivilized way the other girl ate as she slowly ate her soup. The three girls lapsed into silence while they ate. They had nothing new to talk about after spending days together in Ruby's room. All of them were waiting for the younger girl to awaken. Blake had become the person who left to get food for the girls, because Yang and Weiss were both adamant about not leaving the room for any reason, though Weiss did force herself and Yang to leave the room and bathe.

Weiss was putting another spoonful of soup into her mouth when she felt the bed move slightly. Turning her head to look at Ruby to make sure everything was alright Weiss felt the spoon fall out of her mouth and hit the bed where it rested.

" _It… can't be,"_ she thought numbly as she looked at a sight she hadn't seen in nearly two weeks. Blake and Yang hadn't noticed the small movement of the bed like Weiss had, but they had noticed Weiss dropping her spoon.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Weiss…" Yang started before she saw where Weiss' eyes were trained and followed their path until her eyes rested on the same sight.

" _This can't be happening,"_ Yang thought, her mouth hanging open agape and her beloved chinese food forgotten as she dropped her fork as well.

Blake by this point saw where both girls were looking and also looked there, she gasped as she looked at Ruby's bed. " _This must be a dream,"_ she thought, not believing what she was seeing. None of them quite believed what they were seeing.

Weiss gazed down in shock at the face of her girlfriend, the face she had looked upon for the last week, which was still the same except for one crucial change, and also was the reason all of them were dumbstruck. Ice blue eyes met silver for the first time in two weeks. Weiss felt an immense sense of elation filling her person. " _Ruby is… Ruby is awake!"_  she thought over and over again, not entirely believing that she wasn't dreaming as she looked into Ruby's eyes.

"Ru-Ruby?" Weiss asked after she had swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. Ruby looked up into Weiss' eyes for a moment, trying to take everything in as she tried to get her bearings .

"We...Wei...Weiss" Ruby managed to croak out, her throat dry and not used to speaking after two weeks.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried in joy, it finally sinking in that this wasn't a dream now that the younger girl had spoke. Yang and Blake both started tearing up at the realization that Ruby was finally awake was sinking in for them as well. Weiss threw her arms around Ruby's neck and began kissing the girl all over her face. the others completely forgotten as Weiss was lost in her joy. After a moment of this Weiss merely hugged Ruby, content to just be with her again.

"Wei...Weiss," Ruby said as she tried to sit up, failing on account of her casts and her clinging girlfriend. Weiss sat up to look down at Ruby, savoring the sight of those alert silver eyes that she loved.

"Yes, Ruby?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Ruby locked eyes with Weiss as she coughed a few times to try and clear her throat.

"Come closer, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Weiss asked, Ruby looked at her with a serious expression.

"It's about how I'm feeling. I think something is wrong."

"What is it!?" Weiss asked hurriedly " _Oh god no!"_  she thought in panic, her mind going through all the possible things that could be wrong..

"Lean a little closer," was all Ruby answered with. Weiss leaned in closer, her ear practically brushing against Ruby's lips.

"What is it, Ruby?" she asked quietly since she was so close to the other girl.

"I'm really hungry," was the whispered answer Weiss received. She sat back a little to look Ruby in the eyes, the younger girl smiling as she looked at Weiss. "So what's there to—ow!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss flicked her forehead as hard as she could. "What was that for?" she asked as she rubbed the red mark on her head with her good arm.

"That's for making me worry, you dunce!" Weiss cried as tears of worry, relief, and most importantly joy ran down her face. " _This nightmare is finally coming to an end"_ she thought with relief as she threw her arms around Ruby again and just hugged the other girl while she cried into her shoulder.

"Hey, leave some Ruby for the rest of us," Yang said as she rushed over to hug her sister as well, deciding she has let the two lovers have enough time together for now. "Ruby, I can't believe you're awake," Yang kept talking as tears welled up in her own purple eyes.

"Yang... it's so good to see you," Ruby answered, her silver eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Blake had stood apart from this tearful reunion, letting the others have their time with Ruby. She stood apart until Yang stepped aside just a little and Ruby looked over the Faunus girl, gesturing for her to come over

"Come on, give me a hug. I know you missed me," Ruby said with a laugh, sounding a lot like Yang. Blake walked over and gave Ruby a hug.

"It's good to have you back Ruby."

"It's great to be back. Now who wants to fill in the details of what happened?" She asked with a chuckle as all the other girls looked at her with varying degrees of discomfort. Blake was the first to speak.

"Well you crashed while skiing, Weiss called 911, and Yang rushed outside to give you first aid while the ambulance was in its way. "

"I rode with you in the ambulance here to the hospital while Blake and princess came later with our stuff," Yang jumped in, "You were a real mess, Ruby. Broken arm and leg, collapsed lung, three broken ribs and cuts all over your face and hands," she listed off Ruby's injuries, the injured girl whistled as she heard the state she was in.

"I got it good," was her comment. Weiss remained silent throughout this and Blake and Yang could sense that she wanted to talk in private with Ruby.

"Ruby, we're going to go inform the doctor that you are awake," Blake said as she grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her out of the room with her.

"And don't get any funny ideas!" Yang called out behind her, determined to make a joke.

Ruby and Weiss both shook their heads, not surprised by Yang's comment at all.

"Ruby, I'm sorry," Weiss said after a moment breaking the silence that the two had fallen into, causing Ruby to look at her with confusion.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry you got hurt and I'm sorry, but when you first got to the hospital I didn't come at all. I blamed myself for you getting hurt and I thought you would blame me as well and I thought you would hate me," Weiss confessed as she felt terrible with herself again. She couldn't make eye contact with her girlfriend, instead staring at her balled fists which rested in her lap. It was at this moment she heard Ruby clear her throat to get her attention.

"I would do something charming right now, but I can't get up so I'm going to need you to move closer," Ruby said completely serious, making Weiss smile and sit closer to Ruby. The younger reached out with her good arm and started rubbing Weiss' shoulder.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened. I never could even if I tried and as for hating you," Ruby stopped talking, moving her hand underneath Weiss' chin and turning the other girl's head to face her. "Weiss Schnee I want you to read my lips carefully. I. Love. You." Ruby enunciated the last three words extremely clear, never breaking eye contact with the older girl even when she leaned forward enough to kiss Weiss.

Weiss instantly melted into the kiss, her mind focused on one thought, " _I missed this. I missed her."_ They didn't pull away from the kiss until both of them were out of were both breathing a little harder, and it made Weiss smirk as she saw Ruby's face flush.

"Just as good as I remember," Ruby said when she had her breathing under control.

"I was thinking the same thing. I love you, Ruby." Weiss said softly as she laid her head on Ruby's good shoulder gently.

"I love you, Weiss, and you don't have to be so careful, I'm not going to break." Ruby told her as she wrapped her arm around the white haired girl's shoulder in a sideways hug.

The two girls sat in a happy silence, both of them just enjoying being with each other after this ordeal. After a large amount of time they started to wonder where the others were, as if sensing their thoughts Yang peeked her head in the door at that exact moment.

"Are you two decent?" she asked.

Weiss groaned, and Ruby threw a pillow at her sister, scoring a direct hit on Yangs face.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said to herself as she walked in followed shortly by Blake and a doctor.

"When can I go home?" Ruby asked as soon as the door was closed. The middle aged woman looked Ruby up and down

"Well, we are going to run a few tests and keep you for a little longer to keep you under observation, but I would guess within three days," she answered with a smile. This answer made the four other girls in the room grin as well, with the two biggest smiles belonging to Ruby and Weiss.

"So Weiss..." Ruby started saying before she paused

"What is it Ruby?"

"...when can we go skiing again?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Weiss stared at her with an incredulous look in her face that Blake and Yang also shared.

"Never."

"Bu—"

"Never again...We can go to the beach instead," Weiss answered after a bit of thought. Her reply was well received by the other girls.

"I'm still hungry. Do you have any chocolate chip cookies?"

"We can get you some. Until then you can have the rest of my egg drop soup," Weiss answered as she smiled affectionately at Ruby. " _Things are better now,"_ she thought happily.

"Okay!" Ruby chirped happily before looking at both of her arms. "I'm going to need a little help" she said while looking to Weiss with her best puppy dog look on her face.

"Alright" Weiss answered with a smile as she picked up the cup of soup in one hand and her spoon in the other. "Open wide" she said as she put the spoon in Ruby's awaiting mouth.

"That's what she said" Yang said with an evil grin, making everyone else in the room shake their heads as Weiss put down the soup and threw a pillow at the blonde, also scoring a direct hit on her head. "alright i'll be quiet…for now" she responded making everyone laugh. " _Things can finally go back to normal"_ Yang and Blake both thought as they looked at the sight of Weiss feeding Ruby, both girls happy as could be.


	25. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally can leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- Well here it is, the long awaited next chapter of Icy Rose. I'm going to forewarn you all that this chapter may not be very good, I had a real struggle writing this chapter, trying to transition from the serious tone of Tale of Two Hearts and Final Return it was hard going back to the fluff of Icy Rose so I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter, whether it be the quality or the brevity of it. LazyKatze was not able to edit this chapter fully because she was busy working on stuff for school so this chapter may have more errors than normal, I still recommend you check out her story Layer of Ice which is a great story even if updates are sparse. In other words I have a new idea for a story and I may need a new editor for it, I would ask Kat do it but this idea is a collaboration between us where she will write one chapter and I will write the next so she can't edit for me. If you would like to beta read for this new idea send me a PM and let me know that you are interested, if you have edited any other stories, and what your strengths in editing are. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter or if you see any mistakes that I or Kat missed, I read every review and I appreciate them. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, and most importantly Enjoy!

Ruby took a deep breath as she took a moment to collect herself before propping herself up with her good arm, not for the first time cursing the cast that restricted the movement of her other arm. Even worse was the cast on her leg that kept her from moving on her own, taking another breath Ruby called out quietly to the other person in the room.

"Weiss?" her voice was tentative as the other girl sat in a chair reading. At the sound of her name Weiss immediately put her book down and rushed to Ruby's side

"What do you need?" she asked with concern

"Can you help me into my wheelchair?" Ruby asked a faint blush dusting her cheeks, as much she enjoyed having Weiss take care of her she hated to be an actual burden on her girlfriend and this was a tacit admission that she was helpless on her own as long as she was in her casts. The wheelchair in question was a few feet away from the bed; it was a plain black wheel chair with a shiny new metal frame and cushion.

"Of course I can" Weiss replied with a smile as she walked over to Ruby's good side where her arm wasn't in a cast and slung her arm over her shoulders. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three" Weiss said as she lifted Ruby up at the last number, acting as a living crutch as she helped guide and position Ruby to the wheelchair she had gotten from the hospital.

"Thank you Weiss, sorry I'm such a burden like this" Ruby said guiltily as she turned the wheelchair to face the door leading from her hospital room out to the hallway of the third floor. Ruby couldn't see the other girls face but she heard her make an indignant noise before her vision was taken up by Weiss' face as the other girl pressed her face close to Ruby's so the injured girl was looking directly into her ice blue eyes.

"Ruby Rose, don't be such a dolt!" Weiss scolded

"But Wei…"

"No buts! You are not a burden and I won't stand for you thinking that way. Am I understood?" Weiss questioned as she maintained eye contact with her younger girlfriend

"Weiss I am a…."

"If the next words out of your mouth are not yes you will be in trouble"

"Yes Weiss I understand" Ruby replied with a pout as her cheeks puffed out childishly and she tried to cross her arms to a comical effect as she only had maneuverability of one arm.

"Good" Weiss replied, her tone suddenly reversing and becoming cheerful as she gave Ruby a chaste kiss.

"Alright now let's get going" Weiss started saying as she pulled away from the kiss before she looked down at Ruby. The red haired girl was looking up at Weiss with a pleading look on her face, her silver eyes sparkling as her lower lip jutted out.

"Please?" she asked, she didn't need to say aloud what she was asking for, Weiss knew just by looking at the other girl what it was she wanted.

"Ruby now is not the best time, we still have to check you out and go home…" Weiss began explaining but she faltered as Ruby continued to look at her imploringly.

"Please" was all the silver eyed girl said, that look in her eye slowly breaking her calm and dignified girlfriends resolve.

"Alright" Weiss replied with a huff, Ruby's face immediately lit up in a smile as she threw her good arm into the air

"YAY!" She cheered

"You are such a dunce" Weiss said with a small smile on her face as she gave into Ruby's wishes.

Carefully Weiss sat on Ruby's lap looking the other girl in the eye, making sure not to put any of her lightweight on the leg cast. Weiss put her arms around Ruby's neck and rested her forehead against Ruby's as she stared into the silver eyes that she loved. Instead of speaking the thoughts that they knew they both shared the two lovers decided to demonstrate their feelings through actions as they brought their lips together in a much deeper, more passionate kiss. Weiss felt her lower lip brushed gently by a tongue that demanded access to her mouth, access that she was more than happy to grant. As they deepened the kiss Weiss was losing herself in the moment as Ruby's tongue explored her mouth slowly and deliberately in a message that proclaimed that this was hers and she would take her time in claiming it. Weiss felt herself relax into Ruby as she reciprocated the kiss, as she relaxed she rested a slight amount of her weight on the leg cast covering Ruby's left leg. Instead of a cry of pain Weiss heard and felt a moan that was muffled against her mouth. Both girls opened their eyes and looked at each other as the implications of that moan hit both of them at the same time, both of them felt their faces begin to burn with embarrassment. Weiss cautiously sat up off of Ruby's lap, even more careful to avoid the leg cast as both of them avoided making eye contact.

"Well...yes..uh…" Weiss stammered as she held her left arm with her right arm in front of her, Ruby found sudden interest in her nails; both of their faces were a deep shade of crimson.

"Yes...you said something about checking out" Ruby filled in for her girlfriend, with something to focus on Weiss could feel her face cool down and her flush recede slightly.

"Yes let's go check out" Weiss said as she managed to make eye contact with Ruby, a slight smile on her face before they both shared a laugh at what had just happened, starting as a small chuckle that worked its way up until it was loud guffaws, Weiss trying to retain some part of her proud bearing even as tears of joy flowed down her face.  _"Today is the day"_ Weiss thought as she got behind the wheelchair and began to push it out of the hospital room that Ruby had occupied for so long now. Today was the day that Ruby was allowed to leave the hospital, after she had woken up from her coma the doctors had been insistent to keep her for observation. After a week in which Ruby had griped about having to stay at the hospital whenever Weiss went home she was finally able to return home. She would have the cast on her leg and arm for several months which she also complained about but at least she was going to be able to sleep in her own bed, well Weiss' bed but it was pretty much the same and not have to eat the hospital food anymore.

"Weiss?" Ruby called while tilting her head back to look at the snowy haired girl.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Can we go to your house before we go to mine?" Ruby asked sheepishly, even after all this time and the things they had done Ruby was still hopelessly childish, it was something Weiss loved about the other girl.

"Yes we can, though can I ask why you want to do that? I'm sure Yang wants you home as soon as possible." Weiss asked as they moved down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Well one I want to drop off the stuff I have on me at your house" Ruby said indicating the bag slung over the back of the wheelchair filled with clothes and toiletries that the others had brought her while she was in the hospital "This way I don't have to worry about it when I stay over"

"Makes sense" Weiss said, though her voice trailed off at the end, while that reason was completely valid she was talking to Ruby so that couldn't be the whole story.

"And also we can't exactly" Ruby looked around conspiratorial before motioning for Weiss to lean closer "we can't exactly do the frick frack while my sister is around"

"Ruby you dolt, with your injuries we aren't doing the... Frick frack" Weiss paused at the last words, her face burning even brighter than it had been as she heard Ruby's words.

"Aww come on Weiss" Ruby said with that puppy dog expression on her face as they got in the elevator.

"We'll talk about it later" Weiss replied, conceding slightly like she always did when Ruby used that face on her.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as they got out of the elevator

"Let's just get home first you dunce" Weiss happily sighed as they started heading out the front doors

* * *

 

Ruby waited inside of the small electric car as Weiss walked around to the back of the car to unload the wheelchair. Ruby sighed and tapped her hand against her knee as she waited, she hated how slow and careful she had to be and she still hated being so dependant on Weiss to do everything.

"Alright Ruby on the count of three" weiss said as she parked the wheelchair next to the passenger side door before ducking down and putting Ruby's arm around her shoulder. "One. Two. Three" she said before helping Ruby out of the car, moving slowly and carefully as she helped Ruby into the chair.

"Come on we can move faster" Ruby's frustration flashed as she tried to move faster than Weiss and ended up stumbling, nearly falling to the ground if it wasn't for Weiss holding on to her.

"Ruby you dolt, are you trying to hurt yourself more" Weiss scolded as she readjusted her hold on Ruby and helped her into the wheelchair.

"No Weiss" Ruby pouted, her cheeks puffing out, Weiss was going to pursue that line of questioning but decided against it as she started pushing Ruby towards her house. Weiss dug the key out of her pocket as she kept pushing with one hand as she continued to push. Once she found it she handed it to Ruby

"Can you get the door Ruby?"

"Yes I can Weiss, I'm in a cast not an invalid" Ruby replied smarmily as she leaned forward in her wheelchair, just barely reaching the front door from her sitting position. The two girls entered the house and Weiss pushed the wheelchair into the spacious living room.

"Wait right here and I'll go out your bag in my room" she said giving Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Ruby sat and grumbled to herself the entire time " _I'm not completely useless Weiss"_ Ruby thought to herself as she continued to complain to herself. Weiss returned after several minutes with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Weiss can I tell you something?" Ruby asked as Weiss sat down on the couch.

"Of course you can Ruby."

"I don't want you treating me like I can't do anything, wait hold up" Ruby said as she held her hand up to stop the protest that had been on the tip of Weiss' tongue. "Ever since I've gotten out of the hospital you've done everything for me and acted like I can't do anything. I appreciate you wanting to help but I'm not completely incapable of doing anything."

"Are you done?" Weiss asked after a moment, making sure she was cleared to speak

"Yeah I am"

"First I'm sorry if I made you feel useless or like I didn't think you were capable Ruby I just don't want you to get hurt worse than you already are. You know how badly I felt when you got injured and I don't want you to be hurt any longer than necessary" Weiss finished as she stood up and hugged Ruby.

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you Weiss".

"Now that we've cleared that up let's go make some lunch and you can help" Weiss said with a smile

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, Weiss went around to push the wheelchair before she was stopped by a hand in her chest "No let me do it" Ruby said as she tried pushing one wheel with her good arm. Weiss laughed at the sight as Ruby could only spin in a circle pushing with her one arm

"Would you like some help"

"Yes" Ruby sheepishly replied "still need to get the hang of this thing"

"Let's go you dolt" Weiss chuckled as she pushed the wheelchair into the kitchen " _it's good to have things somewhat back to normal"_


End file.
